A Tribe United
by NeneJPhilly
Summary: They say it takes a village but sometimes all you’ve got is a tribe… (10 CHAPTERS LEFT!)
1. Chapter 1

**_In most of these glee stories where they're all together (the Fabanges), the parents go overseas for a wedding during the Trio's freshman year of high school. They just usually return. This is what happens when they didn't._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Laura Fabray was in shock. She barely heard the voice coming down her cell phone line telling her the details.

"Ms. Fabray!" The man shouted.

She shook herself. "Yes?"

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news. Your parents' deaths are very tragic. Unfortunately there isn't much in the way of remains for you to identify. There will be a lawsuit against the airline so if you and your siblings want your names added to that, let me know.

If you have any more questions, feel free to call me back or have your family attorney reach me at my number."

"Yes." She stammered.

"Please take care."

"Thank you."

"Yes. Goodbye." He hung up.

The phone slid from her listless fingers. "Goodbye."

The door opened to admit one of her roommates, Cassidy Banks. Cassidy noticed her horrified vestige and ran to her. "What's wrong?! What's going on?!"

Laura turned stricken eyes to her and opened her mouth.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura opened the door and walked inside, shutting the door behind her and locking it. She dragged her wheeling suitcase to the den and sat down.

It was quiet in the house but she expected that. Everyone was in school. She took a deep breath.

The front door opened so she stood and went to see who it was.

It was Marcy Jones. She looked up from pulling her luggage inside. "Hey."

Laura took the time to study her. _She looks so somber. Does she know?_ "Need help?"

"Yeah." Marcy's voice was softer than usual.

Laura was surprised. Marcy didn't ask for nor accept help. "Okay."

A man, the taxi driver, came up with Marcy's trunk. "Where you want this?"

"First room on the left. Green door." Laura instructed.

He nodded and waited for the girls to clear a path. He took the heavy trunk upstairs and set it just inside the room before coming back down the stairs. He touched his hat before leaving.

Laura shut and locked the door. "Let's get this stuff upstairs."

Gathering all the bags up, they took them upstairs and to the green room.

Marcy pushed her trunk to its customary location at the end of her bed. Then she set the bags on her bed. "How long will I be here?"

Laura stilled her hands from unpacking. "You're not going anywhere."

"Okay."

Laura stared at her hard. "Is something wrong?"

"Why would anything be wrong?"

"Look at me."

Marcy took her hands from Laura and went to the bathroom.

Laura sighed. The thirteen year old had been a lot more distant for the past ten months. At first she lashed out but now she was cold. Something else she'd have to fix…

She went to the jade door and knocked lightly. "We have to go to get the others. I'm going to get you a juice box and some pretzels but then we have to go. Alright?"

Marcy didn't answer so Laura sighed and went downstairs.

 ** _ATU_**

"I don't understand." Principal Figgins admitted.

"I'm taking Marcus Donald, Michael, Mercedes Catherine and Quinn out for the rest of this week and all of next." Laura repeated.

"Why?"

"Something's come up. They need to be at home."

"Is there a problem at home?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "How is your first year in college going?"

"Could you just call them please?"

He realized she wasn't doing so well so he nodded again and set up the PA system so he could call the four to his office.

"Thank you."

He stared her down, worried. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Unfortunately no."

"Will they be back?"

"I don't know. We'll see. Excuse me." She stood up and left the glass office. She went to sit next to Marcy. "How are you?"

Marcy watched her with her sage olive eyes. "You have news."

"What?!" Laura freaked out.

"Did you do something?"

"Why would I have done anything?"

"You want to talk about something with all of us. Will our parents be there?"

"No."

"Then you did something that you want us to hide from them."

"Yes." Laura let her think that.

But Marcy was suspicious. If only she could climb out of her own despair to focus on Laura.

Soon enough, the others showed up.

"What's up?" Marc Jones demanded. "I was in study hall."

"I was in class and we got called down like _freaks_!" Quinn Fabray was humiliated.

"Is something wrong?" Mercedes Jones asked.

"Why are you home? Break's not for another two weeks." Mike Chang was suspicious himself.

Laura puts her index finger and thumb in her mouth to whistle. "Go home. I have to get Mal and Maddie."

"Go home?" Quinn protested. "I have cheer practice!"

"I have volleyball." Mercedes put in.

"And I have basketball." Mike added.

"I don't care." Laura was bone tired. "Go home. Wait for me at the Joneses."

"But-!" The Trio started.

"Guys!" Marc raised his voice before lowering it. "Just go home."

"Get your homework before you go. For the next few weeks." Laura slid in.

The Trio stomped off- well Quinn stomped as the other two tried to calm her down.

"Marcy, go wait for Laura in her car." Marc commanded.

Laura gave Marcy her keys and the teen left without a word. "I'm worried about her."

"We can deal with her later. I'm worried about _you._ " He took her hands.

"I have something to tell you that you're not going to like."

"Just tell me." He looked at her steadily.

She almost did. "Go get your homework."

"Laura,-"

"Please?"

He kissed her. "Fine. But we're talking at home."

"Okay."

 ** _ATU_**

Mal Chang ran to Laura's car and threw open the passenger door. "Marcy!"

Marcy stared at him.

He deflated. "You still don't feel good?"

She shook her head.

"That's okay. I'll make you feel better." He hugged her before shutting the door and getting in the back.

Laura got in and drove to their old elementary school to get Maddie. That proved to be no problem and the quartet went home.

Marc was waiting. "We're home."

"Go into the den." Laura instructed the younger children, who followed her commandment.

"Are you okay?" Marc helped her take off her layers.

"Not really."

"Is it something bad?"

"Yes."

"You don't have a boyfriend, do you?"

She started. She had begun to see someone but that was over now. It had to be. "No."

"Then what is it?" He cupped her cheeks.

"I should tell you all together."

He kissed her gently before letting her go. "Then let's go." He took her hand and led her into the den.

Laura took a deep breath as they all looked at her expectantly. She should just say it. "There was an accident."

"An accident?" All seven repeated. "What kind of accident?"

"A plane crash."

"Who was hurt?" Mercedes fretted with a nibble of her bottom lip.

"Our parents."

"What?!" All seven gaped at her before asking questions.

Laura whistled again. "They didn't make it."

"What?" Maddie Chang started crying. "What does that mean?"

"I don't believe you!" Quinn yelled.

"But we saw them yesterday?" Mercedes was hurt and confused.

Laura sat beside Maddie. "It means that they're dead. Do you remember what death is?"

Maddie nodded. "It's where you go to sleep and don't wake back up."

"Yeah."

Maddie sobbed. "Why?! Can't we wake them up?!"

"No, we can't."

Maddie threw herself into the blonde's arms and wailed.

"You're lying!" Quinn shot up.

"Quinn,-" Laura tried.

"No, no, no!" Quinn ran out and upstairs.

Mike patted Mercedes' leg and stood up. The young girl stood with him and both went upstairs to comfort their triplet.

"How are you guys?" Laura asked the duo on the couch.

"They're gone?" Mal couldn't believe it.

Laura nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh."

Marcy stood up.

"Where are you going?" Laura didn't want her to go off the deep end.

"I'm tired. I'm going to take a nap."

"Are you sure? We can talk-"

"No." Marcy went to leave when Mal popped up and went with her.

Marc moved to sit on Maddie's other side. He rubbed her back gently, completely blown away.

Laura touched his arm as she rocked with the weeping Maddie.

He took her hand and squeezed it.

 ** _ATU_**

"So what are we gonna do?" Marc asked as soon as they closed his door on Maddie, who'd fallen asleep crying.

Laura went to Mercedes's purple door and opened it. The Trio was asleep as well. So she went to Marcy's door and saw Marcy and Mal were asleep as promised.

"Come on. I'll make tea." He jerked his head towards the stairs.

She followed him down the steps and to the kitchen, where he put on the kettle. She sat at the nook and watched him putter around. "How are you feeling?"

He didn't answer right away. "I'm upset of course."

"Of course." She nodded.

He lifted a shoulder and kept his back to her. "I'm more worried about what's going to happen to us."

"I think we need to get through their funerals first. I've already made plans-"

"Whoa, what?!" He whipped around. "How long have you known about this?!"

"Since yesterday."

"Since yesterday?!"

"Yes." She didn't know how to calm him down.

"And you didn't think to tell us?!"

"You all deserved to know face to face and together."

"We deserved to know when you knew! Who even told you?! Why didn't we get a call?!"

"Marc,-"

"Why?!"

She swallowed. "Because I'm their emergency contact when they all leave together."

"You?! Why you?!"

"Marc, I'm the oldest-"

"So what?! We're their kids, too! We deserved to know when it happened!"

"Marc,-"

"I gotta go!" He threw up his hands. "I gotta think!" He stormed out.

She followed behind him. "Where are you going?!"

"I can't be around you right now!" He stuffed his feet in his boots and grabbed his heavy coat.

"I know you're angry-!"

He yanked open the door and sighed deeply before looking back at her. "I'm going for a drive."

She stared at him, wounded.

"I'll be back in an hour. Promise." He kissed her forehead then went through the portal, closing the door behind him gently.

She touched the door, knowing he was just processing things in his own way. She just wished he would have stayed.

As she worried over the situation, the kettle whistled.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura sat up when she heard footsteps behind her in the den. "Marcy! How was your nap?"

Marcy lifted a shoulder before curling up in a chair. "I'm cold."

Laura blinked in surprise. Marcy never got cold, often leaving her coat open or off. " _You're_ cold?!"

Marcy folded into herself and laid her head on the arm of the chair.

Laura watched her carefully. Was this Marcy being Marcy or was she reacting to their parents' deaths? "Do you want me to turn the heat up?"

Marcy nodded.

"I could make you tea." Laura held up her own cup.

Marcy didn't react, staring at her with unnerving unblinkingness.

"Okay, I'll make you tea." Laura set her tea aside and went to make Marcy a cup of tea. She brought it back and set it on the side table before covering Marcy with an afghan from a sofa.

Marcy simply shivered.

Laura sat back down and folded her legs under herself.

It was quiet in the house as everyone else was still asleep and the TV was on mute.

Suddenly Marcy reached out an arm and grabbed her mug to take a cautious sip.

Laura relaxed.

Steps echoed on the hardwood as Mercedes walked in.

Laura turned to view her. "Hey, honey. Come in."

Mercedes came and sat next to her. "Is it true? Could it be a bad dream?"

Laura gave her, her mug. "Drink this."

"I don't want that." Mercedes looked at her with heartbreak in her chocolate eyes. "I want to know why-!"

"Come here." Laura set the mug on the coffee table and opened her arms.

Mercedes threw herself on her big sister and sobbed.

Laura rocked with her as she did Maddie. She whispered endearments to her softly as she rubbed her back.

Finally the tears slowed and Mercedes sat up. She wiped at her eyes. "What are we going to do?"

"I'm going to take care of everything. I promise." Laura felt that deep in her soul. She'd do whatever she had to do to keep her siblings safe, happy and most importantly, together.

 ** _ATU_**

Mike shook his head. "I don't think this is a good idea, Mercy."

"She's going to be up all night." Mercedes sniffled. "Who do you think she's going to want up with her?"

Mike made a face. "Us."

"We have to wake her up."

He reached out and shook Quinn's shoulder. She frowned and swatted at him. He shook her harder. She began whining. "You have to get up, Lucy."

"Quinn!" She growled.

"Just wake up."

She peeled her eyes open and glared at him.

He kissed her. "Mercy made me do it."

Mercedes' mouth fell open and she hit him.

Quinn giggled.

"You're so mean…" He pouted.

Mercedes hit him again. "Don't call me mean!"

"Abuse!"

Both girls giggled.

He looked at them seriously. "We should go."

Quinn sat up with a frown. "I don't want to. What if it's true?"

Mercedes laid next to her. "It is."

"Laura's a liar. She could be lying."

"Why would she lie about this?" Mike pointed out.

Quinn scowled. "But we just saw them. They were fine."

"They were in a plane accident, Quinn."

"I hate that word. " _Accident_ "…" She sneered.

"Me too." Mercedes mumbled.

"Yeah." Mike sighed. "It sounds like no big deal but it is."

The trio sat still before Mercedes sat up and hit Quinn's knee. "Come on. I think Laura ordered out."

The set left the older Leo's room and traveled downstairs. Marc was back and he along with Mal, Maddie, Marcy and Laura were in the dining room.

Laura had indeed ordered out. It was Mexican.

They sat and Marc prayed before they started eating quietly.

"What's going to happen to us?" Maddie asked suddenly.

"Nothing." Laura swallowed her sip of tea. "I'm making arrangements for them and we're going to go to their funerals next week."

"How is that gonna go?"

"We'll follow the traditions of each of their cultures."

Maddie nodded slowly. "When are we going?"

"We're leaving Saturday night to go to Japan."

"What are we going to do after?"

"We'll be going to Sweden."

"No, I mean after the funerals."

"We'll come back here and hold a memorial at the house so our neighbors can say goodbye."

Maddie nodded. "Okay."

Laura was glad she was satisfied with those answers but knew more questions were coming.

 ** _ATU_**

Marc pulled Laura to his room. "Sleep with me."

"Marc-"

"I'm serious. Just sleep."

"Are you still angry with me?"

"I don't want to fight." He pulled her inside the brown room and shut the door.

"I don't think you were mad at me. I think you were mad about the situation."

"I'm not doing this." He was dead serious.

"Fine." She went to his closet for nightwear.

He sighed. This was going to be the first of many long nights…


	2. Chapter 2

**_This is a difficult chapter so if you can't handle it, skip it._**

 ** _Enjoy (kinda) and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Laura shut the door behind herself and faced her siblings tiredly. "Go put on nice clothes."

"We just got home!" Quinn protested.

"Quinn,-!"

Quinn screeched before stomping upstairs.

"We'll go calm her down." Mike helped Mercedes up the steps after her.

Laura sighed. "Marcy, can you help Mal and Maddie?"

Marcy stared at her with her wide, unblinking, too-old-for-this-world emerald eyes before nodding. She ushered her younger siblings up the stairs.

"Do you want to talk?" Marc really didn't want to but he would if it meant they could get over this.

"No. I want your help setting up the house. The neighbors will be here in an hour." It'd been a tight fit with all the funerals a day apart and only one day to get back to America but they did it.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Go get dressed and then set up last year's Christmas card portrait in the living room. I'll get the fruit and veggie platters."

He stared at her, wanting to take the world from her shoulders but he didn't know what to do. He was seventeen. He sighed before nodding. "Yeah. Okay."

Laura handed him her luggage and went about opening blinds and straightening up. She went to the store to pick up trays of fruit and vegetables before coming back to set them out.

Then she set out paper supplies and candles. She went upstairs to get changed then came downstairs to play music on low. It was a mix of their parents' favorite music.

The doorbell rang so she went to get it. It was the Beechers. "Hi."

"Hi, Laura." Brooke Beecher gave her a pan with foil on it then gave her a hug.

"Hello, Mrs. Beecher. Marce?! Karen's here!"

"We're very sorry for your loss." Calvin Beecher Sr. inclined his head.

"Thank you."

"We're sorry." The seven Beecher children chimed.

"Thank you."

Marcy made it downstairs and Karen Beecher (the oldest) went to hug her best friend. "I'm sorry, Marce."

Marcy didn't react.

"Why don't you go help Marc finish setting up?" Laura suggested.

"Okay." Marcy took the other kids to the den with a silent Mal tagging behind.

"I'll keep an eye on the kids." Calvin Sr. said.

Brooke nodded. "Do you want me to put that in the kitchen?"

"Yes, please." Laura gave the dish back.

Both left.

Maddie came downstairs. "You said Karen was here. Is Nancy with her?"

"Yes. They're all here." Laura took her hand. "Did you give Marcy a hard time dressing you?"

"No."

"Okay. Go play with Nancy."

"Sarah!"

"Maddie!" Sarah Grayson's voice was loud in the somber air.

The two hugged.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Grayson." Laura opened the door wider.

"Hello, Laura." Richard Grayson regarded her thoughtfully.

Kori Grayson was a mess of tears. "I am so sorry for you kids!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Grayson." Laura was uncomfortable.

"Nan's here." Maddie told Sarah and the two little girls ran off.

"Marcy, Karen and the others are in the den." Laura told Mari.

Mari Grayson hugged her. "I'm praying for you all. How is she?"

"I think Marcy would benefit from seeing you."

Mari nodded and took her little brother, Nicholas into the den to see her best friends.

"Mr. Beecher is with the kids while Mrs. Beecher is in the kitchen."

"I'll join Brooke." Kori said. "I'll add my own dish."

"I'll watch over the kids." Richard added.

Both left.

"How are you holding up, Laura?" Christopher Grayson was Laura's age and came home from college for break but stayed a bit longer for the memorial.

She licked her lips slowly. "I have to be strong for them."

"Yeah but you need to grieve, too."

"After I get them settled."

He looked at her in worry.

"I'll be okay, Chris."

He wasn't so sure.

 ** _ATU_**

Quinn answered the door in surprise. "Santana? Brittany?"

"Hey." Santana Lopez was very uncomfortable. She didn't know much about death and didn't know how to talk to someone who'd just lost their parents. "This is my mom and dad and my little brother, Gomez."

"I'm so sorry!" Brittany S. Pierce hugged Quinn tightly.

"Thank you." Quinn said politely.

"We're sorry for your loss." Maribel Lopez held up a dish. "We heard about your parents through the neighborhood. I hope you don't mind us showing up."

"Thank you."

Enerilson Lopez nodded. "How are you and your family holding up?"

Quinn lifted her shoulders lightly.

"Understandable."

"The kitchen is around this corner. Third door."

Maribel nodded.

"The dads are mostly in the living room."

Enerilson nodded. "I'll go see what everyone is up to."

"Are there any other kids here?" Santiago Gomez Lopez asked.

"We're in the den." Quinn shut the door.

"Are any my age?"

"You're ten, right? Duane's ten."

Gomez beamed.

Quinn led them to the den where most of the neighborhood kids were spread out. She sat in her previous seat next to Mercedes, who was talking to Shay Baker.

"I don't get it." Santana admitted as she and Brittany sat down.

"Get what?"

"You know Wheezy? I introduced you two. And Chang? I didn't know you knew who he was."

"I do."

Santana figured it was a long story and for once didn't push. "That's cool."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Brittany pleaded quietly.

"They died in a plane crash." Quinn told her.

"But how?"

"I don't want to talk about it." She looked away.

Brittany nodded. She understood. "Do you have more brothers and sisters?"

"Laura's with the moms in the kitchen, Marc's with the dads in the living room and Marcy, Mal and Maddie are hanging out with their friends."

"They're not here?" Santana was surprised.

"They're over there." Quinn pointed without looking.

"Which ones are them?"

"Marcy's wearing the black dress that has the white petticoats. Mal is wearing the black suit with the orange tie. And Maddie is wearing the black dress with grey polka dots."

"They look like you." Brittany chirped.

Santana facepalmed but Quinn only said, "Thank you."

"When are you coming back to school?" Santana wanted to know quietly.

"I think next week. Laura wants us to do something but we have exams so she's letting us go back for them."

"What does she want you to do?" Brittany inquired.

"I don't know. I wasn't listening."

Silence fell over the trio before Brittany raised a question. "Can we talk to Mercedes and Mike?"

"Mikey's talking to Baxter and Mercy's talking to Shay."

"We just want to say hi and that we're sorry you're…-" Brittany stopped.

"Orphans?" Quinn raised a blonde eyebrow.

"Yeah." Brittany deflated.

Quinn tapped Mercedes's arm. "Santana and Brittany are here."

"Excuse me, Shay." Mercedes turned around. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Mercedes." Brittany got up to hug her. "I'm sorry you're orphans now."

Mercedes blinked in shock.

Santana pulled her best friend to sit down. "I'm sorry for your loss, Wheezy."

"My name is Mercedes. I wish you'd quit calling me Wheezy." Mercedes felt a spark of anger.

"I'm sorry. Mercedes."

Mercedes huffed. "Thank you."

"Are you playing in the championships Saturday?"

"Really?!" Mercedes, Quinn and Brittany looked at her askance.

She shrugged. "We already missed two games with you. We barely won. We need you."

Mercedes regarded her solemnly. "I'll ask Laura."

"I'll come watch you guys and make shirts." Brittany offered.

"That's so nice, Brittany."

Brittany beamed. "So you guys are just sitting here?"

"What else are we supposed to do?"

"Those little girls are playing jacks. We can play a game."

"Like what?"

"Remember Bobby Fletcher's back to school party a few months?"

"I'm not playing _Spin the Bottle_ at my parents' memorial."

"Well there's other games."

"I'm not play _Seven Minutes in_ _Heaven_ either."

"You don't want to have any fun." Santana snarked. The trio looked at her. "Sorry. It's just boring. I'm sure your parents wouldn't like it to be like this."

Mercedes' lips twitched as she thought about it. "Probably not."

"What game are we going to play?" Quinn demanded.

Brittany lit up. " _MASH_!"

"That's a middle school game."

"But it's fun." Brittany pouted.

"What about _True Love_?" Mercedes suggested.

The girls agreed and invited Shay to play along.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura shut the last guest out and let out a great breath. Her siblings were cleaning up and they would probably be taking their baths soon. She stretched her back and went to the kitchen to clean it.

She was nearly done when Marcy walked in. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you?" Marcy bit her lip worriedly.

"Sure. What's up?"

"In private?"

Laura looked around at the empty room before sighing. "Yeah. Meet me in the office. I'll be in there in a minute."

Marcy nodded and left.

Laura didn't like this. Marcy was liable to say anything. She'd always been unpredictable but on the other hand, didn't she want her to open up? All of them? So far Marcy hadn't cried.

Laura finished cleaning and went to the office. She shut the door behind herself and looked at Marcy, who was staring at a picture on Marcus' desk. "Marce?"

Marcy looked up briefly before returning the photo. She went to sit on a couch.

Laura sat next to her. "You know you can tell me anything. I'll listen to whatever you have to say."

Marcy stared at her hands twisting in her lap. "I hurt."

"Huh?" It was whispered so low, Laura hadn't heard it.

"I hurt." Marcy repeated louder.

"Yes?" Laura reached for one of her hands but Marcy moved both. "Come on. You can tell me."

"I just did. I hurt."

"It's okay to feel hurt-"

"You're not listening."

Laura stopped, frustrated. She took a breath before looking Marcy in the eye. "Tell me. Where do you hurt?"

Marcy touched her mouth before touching her lap.

Laura cocked her head in confusion. "Let me see your mouth."

Marcy showed the inside of her cheek.

Laura's eyes widened at the small white bumps inside. "Do you have those on your special place?"

Marcy nodded.

Laura had an instant flashback to when their moms had given them all (excluding young Maddie) the sex talk that emphasized sexually transmitted diseases. "Have you and Mal done anything?"

"Not since summer."

Laura didn't like that. She knew she had to get it from somewhere and if both she and Mal were clean there wouldn't be a need to panic but also if this was what she thought it was, Marcy would be sicker if she got it during the summer. "Did something happen while you were in Utah?"

Marcy lifted a shoulder.

Laura put her hands on her shoulders. "Marcy, tell me. Did someone touch you?"

Marcy looked away. "I just don't want to hurt anymore."

"You have to tell me. Or I won't help you." Laura lied.

Marcy frowned. "It hurts. When Mal did it, it didn't hurt much. When they do it, it hurts a lot."

"They?!" Laura's voice squeaked.

"They hurt me and they like to see me cry."

Laura couldn't say anything at first. "When did this start happening?"

"In January."

"January?!" Laura's voice went high again.

Marcy nodded. "I don't know what it is but I think I gave it to Mal. I didn't mean to but he wouldn't stop kissing me."

Laura's heart broke. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Why would I? You don't like me."

"Marcy, that's not true."

"Then why do you ignore me in those places?" Marcy's eyes hardened.

"Ignore you-?"

"They hurt me all the time but because I'm broken, you don't care."

"What?!" Laura didn't know what to address first. "You're not broken. You have behavioral issues-"

"Come off it. You know what's wrong with me. You just don't care." Marcy stood up.

Laura pulled her back down. "Marcy, tell me everything. I promise you I don't know what you're talking about."

So Marcy told her. Everything. How Rose had found out Marcy was mentally ill at age seven, how various places had tortured her, how she'd gone three months without a period and had various symptoms that ended in excruciating pain and a sadness she couldn't explain. She told it all. Even the parts about adults taking advantage of her.

Laura was horrified. She stared at Marcy, not knowing what to say.

Marcy swallowed. "I knew you didn't care."

"Marcy, you had a miscarriage."

"What's that?" Marcy looked at her suspiciously.

"It's when you're pregnant and you lose your baby."

"I've never been pregnant. I'm not old enough."

"It's not about age. As long as you have your period, you can get pregnant."

Marcy blinked at her in shock. "I could have had a baby?"

"Yes." Laura was free falling.

"But the baby's gone now?"

"Yeah, the baby's gone."

"Oh." Marcy couldn't quite grasp that fact. She kept thinking there must be a way to get it back.

"We need to tell the others."

Marcy snapped her gaze to Laura's. "No!"

"Yes! We need to get tested. All of us. And they need to know what happened to you. Especially the guys. We didn't protect you-! Marcy, where are you going?!"

Marcy was moving from the room. She ran upstairs and slammed her door, locking it.

Laura had followed her out and now knocked on the door. "Marcy, open this door right now!"

"No!"

"Marcy!"

"What's the noise?" Marc hopped up the stairs, his younger siblings on his heels.

Laura turned and blew out a breath. "I want her to tell you."

"Marce?" Marc knocked on the door.

"Go away!" Marcy yelled.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked.

"Mal, let me see your mouth." Laura turned on the hallway light.

Mal was seriously confused. "My mouth?"

"Open your mouth." She pulled him closer and held his chin up.

He opened his mouth.

She checked it. Inside were small white bumps. "Dammit!"

The others were shocked. Laura didn't curse.

"What's going on, Lady?" Marc demanded.

"Look in his mouth." Laura told him.

Marc looked in his mouth. "Where did you get these from?!"

Mal shrugged.

"You had to get them from somewhere!"

"He got them from Marcy." Laura told.

"How did _she_ get them?!"

Laura knew she wanted them all to know but now that the time had come to tell them, she wasn't so sure.

"How did she get them, Laura?" Marc felt he knew.

Laura steeled herself. "People have been hurting her."

"Who?!" Mike, Mercedes and Quinn were shocked.

Mal knocked on the door. "Marce? It's me."

"Leave me alone!" Marcy cried.

Mal was hurt. She didn't want to see him?

Marc took a deep breath. "Who? I want names."

"I don't know any names, Marc." Laura rubbed her forehead before telling them of the conversation she'd just had with Marcy.

"What's a miscarriage?" Maddie asked.

"It's when you're going to have a baby but you lose it."

"Can't we find it?"

"Not that kind of lose, Maddie."

"You mean the baby died, too?"

"Yes."

Maddie started crying.

Mercedes and Quinn hugged her as they cried, too.

"Shit." Marc rubbed the back of his neck.

Maddie tried to get a grip. "Why have people been hurting Marcy? Cuz she got the crazy?"

"Yes." Laura said carefully. "But we're not going to call it that."

"What's wrong with her now? What's wrong with Mal?"

Laura knelt before her. "If I'm right, they both have something called "syphilis". You get it from having unprotected sex."

"What's sex?"

Laura didn't want to educate her all at once but she wanted her prepared. "It's something grownups do to show their love for each other."

"Oh. But I don't get it. Marcy loves Mal. Why would she give him sypolis?"

"She didn't mean to. Someone gave it to her."

"How? She only loves Mal."

"Sometimes people use sex wrong and hurt people with it. Marcy was hurt with it."

Maddie began crying again.

Mike knocked on the door gently. "Hey, Moppet. I love you. You're still my little sister. I'll always love you. Forever and ever."

The door opened. "Promise?"

Mike pulled her into his arms. "I promise."

 ** _ATU_**

Laura yawned. Marc rolled over and ran into her as he woke up. "Thanks a lot."

"Sorry." His sleep deepened voice rumbled.

She yawned again.

"How long have you been up?"

She checked his alarm. "Two hours."

"Why?"

"Thinking."

"About everything?"

"Yes." She turned so she could stare at him.

"Just ask."

"We need to get tested. All of us."

"I don't have anything." He was affronted.

"Not for STDs. Not _just_ for STDs. We need to be safe but we might have something wrong with all of us. Look at our behavior and say we don't."

He hated to admit it but… "Yeah. I was gonna go when I turned 18. I didn't want anyone to know."

"I'm waiting for offices to open so I can schedule something for all of us. But I also need to leave."

"Leave?" He sat up.

"There's business to handle and I have to take my exams. I'll take Marcy with me but I want you to make sure the others stay focused."

"I got you." He promised.

"Thanks, Marc."


	3. Chapter 3

**_I would have uploaded this yesterday but the app wouldn't work. So you're getting two (different stories) chapters today._**

 ** _So enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Laura handed out seven extra thick books. "You can use calculators, protractors and graphing paper."

"What is it?" Maddie looked over her book.

"It's a test."

"For who?" Mercedes was confused. "Our school exams are next week."

"Just do them. Please? Try your best." Laura pleaded. "Do you have enough water and Graham crackers?"

"Yes." Her younger siblings responded.

"Good. You have six hours." Laura nodded. "Go."

They broke the seal on their books and began. She sat at the head of the dining room table and did the same.

 ** _ATU_**

"What do we do now?" Maddie wanted to know as they handed Laura their books.

"Go play. I have to take this to the post office-" Laura started.

"I can take it." Marc offered. "I got a meeting."

"Okay. Thanks. I have to take Mal and Marcy to the doctors. Mikey, you're in charge."

Mike nodded.

Maddie ran out to go play with Mercedes and Quinn going upstairs to call their cousins, Natalia and London. Mike started cleaning the table off.

Marc taped up the box with the books in it. The test had been in Japanese but the sending address was different. He wondered where it was going before taking it out to his car.

Laura herded Marcy and Mal out to her car. They got in and she drove to their pediatrician's office.

She parked and they got out. They went in and upstairs to go to the correct office. Laura signed them in then they waited.

A few minutes after their appointment began, they were called back. They were weighed and their height was calculated. They had their blood pressure and temperatures checked.

Both were running a fever.

The nurse led them to a room, where the thirteen year olds climbed on the table and Laura sat in a chair.

Dr. John walked in. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Dr. John."

"Is this just a checkup?"

"No." Laura shook her head. "I think they both have syphilis. I also want Marcy fully checked out. She's been hurt."

"Hurt? Syphilis?" Dr. John was appalled.

Laura told him about Marcy's sexual abuse. "I want to know all of what's wrong with her."

"I have to report abuse."

"No!" Marcy didn't want that.

"Marceline Anne." He said firmly. "If you've been hurt, I have to report it."

"No!"

"They could hurt other people."

She quieted down. "Other people?"

"Yeah. You were innocent. You didn't deserve what happened to you. But they can do it to others. Other innocent people. Don't you want to help those innocent people?"

She licked her lips. No one had helped her but she wished that someone had. She nodded. "Yes."

"Good. I'm going to perform several tests and they're not all pleasant. Is that okay?"

Marcy wanted to say no but Mal took her hand and squeezed it. So she would be brave. "Yes."

 ** _ATU_**

Laura opened the door. "Go play."

Marcy led Mal up to her room.

Laura took her outside gear off and went to the kitchen. She set the duo's medication on the island and opened the fridge for water.

She was exhausted. After getting checked out, the police were called and a statement was issued. That was hard on Marcy she knew. Her little sister had had a hard time opening up and ended up only speaking to one lone female officer.

Laura also felt bad for Mal, who only wanted to comfort his beloved but was spurned. She knew Marcy needed time but she knew Mal didn't understand that.

She hoped they'd get over their rough patch soon. She worried for all of them.

She jumped when she heard footfalls coming towards the kitchen. She hurried to drink her water.

It was Marc. He came in. "Hey."

"Hey." She took another sip.

"How'd it go?"

"I was right. It was syphilis."

"Damn!" He got a water. "Did they get meds?"

"Yeah. I made them take their pills earlier. I would have called but the police-"

"The police?!"

"Dr. John had to call. Besides, don't we want these men in jail?"

"I want them dead." He was 100% serious.

"Marc, that's not going to erase what happened to her." Honestly she wanted them to pay physically as well.

"But it'd make me feel better."

"I know. We just have to protect her better in the future. Protect all of them."

"I'll kill the next person to hurt my family." He swore.

"Don't get so upset. It'll raise your blood pressure."

"Don't do that. Don't treat me like I'm some dumb kid."

"I'm not!" She took a breath. "You are getting upset and there's nothing you can do-"

"Nothing I can do?!" He gave a short bark of laughter before walking out muttering to himself.

"Marc?! Marc?! Marc!" She threw up her hands. He was so hotheaded! She only hoped he didn't do anything stupid.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura buttoned Marcy's coat. "Are you warm?"

"I'm not a baby." Marcy was put out.

"I know you're not a baby." Laura sighed. "Just-! Are you warm?"

"Yes." Marcy pouted.

"Good. Go put your things in the taxi."

Marcy stomped out.

Laura groaned. "Okay, guys. I'll see you this weekend. Be good and listen to Marc."

"Bye, Laura." The six mumbled.

"Remember to give Mal his pills every single day at the same time without missing a single dose-"

"Okay, okay." Marc began pushing her out.

"Marc!"

He pushed her past the door. "We'll see you Friday. Bye!" He shut the door on her.

"Marc, that was rude." Mercedes put her hands on her hips.

"Go finish eating and then we can watch movies."

"Can we watch our movies?" Maddie hoped.

"Yes, we can."

Maddie ran back to the kitchen.

Quinn laughed and pulled Mercedes with her. "We're watching _the_ _Bejeweled Thief_ first! Come on, Mercy!"

Mercedes trailed behind her.

Marc looked at Mike and Mal. "Go eat. Don't you want to watch movies?"

"I want revenge." Mal stated plainly.

"Me too." Mike crossed his arms.

Marc waved them to the office. He shut the door behind them. "I already started."

"How?"

"I told Grandfather and Granddad. They'll be here Saturday."

"What exactly is the plan?" Mal wanted to know.

"I'm not sure. They just said they were coming and you know nothing good happens when they come here."

"I want them dead."

"I understand." Marc uttered empathetically. "I hope they don't kill anybody but justice will be served."

 ** _ATU_**

"I just think we need a new start." Laura fidgeted.

Marcy stared at her.

"I know you're probably tired of moving around but this would be the very last time."

Marcy said nothing.

"I know the others won't probably want to move but I think this is best and I'm in charge so-!"

"Lady."

Laura sniffed, tears in her tone.

"It's a great idea."

"Really?" Laura was close to losing it.

"Why be reminded of everything?"

"Exactly!" Laura took a steadying breath. "This way we stay together."

"We're in danger of that not happening?"

"I'm only eighteen."

"But you're still a grown up. They can't take us away, can they?"

"If they think I can't take care of you, yes."

Marcy frowned. "Then we'll have to show them you can."

Laura felt love for this little broken child. "This is going to go great. Let's look at this house. I bet you'll love it."

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy did not love that house but she loved the one she picked out. "It's perfect!"

Laura walked around slowly. "Can you see everybody here?"

"Yes."

"But it's only five bedrooms."

"Mal and I can share and maybe Marc and Mikey can share and Mercy and Quinn can share? You and Maddie can have solo bedrooms. Or Marc can bunk with you and Mikey can stay with the doublemint twins and we have a spare bedroom."

Laura nodded. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. This is the house."

The real estate agent smiled widely. "I'm sure you can fit your entire family comfortably. If you really have to, you can convert some of these rooms into beds."

"Thank you." Laura thought it over. "Okay. I can put in an offer."

"I think this is a great offer to start with, with what they're asking." He slid a piece of paper to her.

Marcy peeked at it. "Add $100,000 to it."

"Marcy!" Laura was flabbergasted.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Laura sighed lightly. "Fine. Add $100,000."

He grinned widely. "I'm sure the owners will accept this offer."

"You better know what you're doing, Moppet."

Marcy sniffled, coming down with a cold. "Of course I do."

 ** _ATU_**

"Here." Marc handed over the pills.

Mal sneered at them.

"Take these pills!"

"No!"

"Mal!"

Mal turned his back on him.

"Marcy will never touch you again!"

Mal's shoulders slumped and he turned around to reach for the pills.

Marc slid over a bottle of water. "Drink."

Mal popped the medication in his mouth and sipped the water. He knocked them back.

"Open your mouth." Marc grasped his chin.

Mal stuck out his tongue.

"Lift it."

Mal glared at him as he raised his tongue.

"Good. I didn't see you take your insulin today. Did you?"

"Yes." Mal ripped his face away from Marc's fingers.

"Get away from me." Marc pushed his head.

Mal stormed out.

Maddie ran in and ran around the island before hiding behind Marc. She screamed the whole time.

Quinn ran in after her, screaming, too. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Girls! Girls, what's going on?!" Marc tried to get them to stop turning him.

"She read my diary!"

Marc licked his lips. "Mad."

"So?!" Maddie yelled. "All you talk about is a boy!"

"What?!"

Quinn backed away. "No, I don't."

"Yes, you do! You're in love with him!" Maddie stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up!" Quinn reached for her.

But Maddie made sure Marc was between them. "Neh!"

"What boy is this?!" Marc wanted to know.

"He's nobody." Quinn pouted.

"Then you don't need to write about him. Go play. Where's Mercy and Mike?"

Quinn turned sad. "He's making her feel better."

"What's wrong?"

"She just started crying." Maddie informed him.

Marc left, the two on his heels. He went to the den and saw Mercedes curled into a ball on a couch, Mike with his arms around her, whispering words of comfort to her. "Mercy?"

Mike looked up but Mercedes didn't. "She's sad."

Marc sat on the couch and pulled her into his lap. "Hey, it's okay."

Mercedes just sobbed.

The others sat down around the room.

Marc rubbed her back. "Things will get better. I promise. This is a dark time but it'll get light again."

 ** _ATU_**

Laura signed her name for the last time. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome!" Her realtor shook her hand.

Laura stood up. "We'll be ready to move in next Sunday."

"Perfect. Everything will be set. I'm so glad you were able to get inspectors out so quickly."

"Me too."

"It's been a pleasure working with you." He smiled at Laura before smiling at Marcy. "You too, sweetie."

Laura led Marcy out and took a giant breath. "Here's to the future."


	4. Chapter 4

Laura let Marcy in first. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah." Marcy began stripping her layers off.

"I'll go see if anyone's here and you go see what you want."

Marcy nodded before going to the kitchen.

Laura went to the den. "Hey, guys."

"Laura!" Maddie popped up and ran to give her a hug.

"Hi, sweetie." Laura hugged her back.

"Did you have fun?" Maddie looked up at her.

"Marcy makes everything fun."

Maddie grinned. "Not like Quinn. She's boring."

Quinn growled loudly.

"Stop fighting." Laura cut them off. "Did you eat?"

"We were waiting for Marc to come back." Maddie stared right at Mike, who pouted.

"Where's Marc?"

"He had another meeting." Mercedes told.

"Where's Mal?"

"He's taking a nap. I think those pills make him tired."

Laura nodded. "Marcy's picking out dinner-"

Quinn and Maddie ran out screaming.

"I should go help her." Mercedes got up and left.

Laura sat next to Mike. She (and he) could hear loud screams coming from the kitchen. "You don't have to be strong."

He looked at her. "I'm not going in there."

"Mikey." She wrapped an arm around him.

"No." He instantly knew what she meant as he leaned away from her.

"You can cry at any time. You'll still be a man."

He straightened. "I don't want to talk about it."

"As long as you talk to someone about it."

"Is that what the therapist is for?"

"Yes."

He nodded. "Okay."

She nodded, too, happy that he'd open up. "Okay."

 ** _ATU_**

"I have something to tell you guys."

They all looked at Laura.

"Wait." Mercedes interrupted. "Can I play today?"

"Sure. You can play after you eat."

"No. I mean with my team. It's the championships today. I haven't been to practice in weeks."

"Oh. You want to do that?"

"Yes."

"Okay. We can all go with you. Cheer you on."

"You mean it?" Mercedes' hope shone on her face.

"Yeah. It'll be great."

Mercedes beamed. "Yay."

"But back to what I was saying." Laura tapped her fingers together. "I have some news."

"What is it?" Marc asked.

"Is someone else dead, too?" Quinn sniped snottily.

"Quinn?!" Mercedes was appalled.

"Tasteful." Marcy quipped.

"That's really mean!" Maddie yelled.

Quinn sulked. "Well she sucks at telling us stuff!"

"So you thought you'd break her of it by being a brat?" Marcy lifted a black brow.

Quinn sniffled. "Marc, they're ganging up on me!"

"Come on, guys. Cool it." Marc was tired of them fighting. "Laura, tell us your news."

"We're moving." Laura spat it out.

"What?!" The others, excluding Marcy, shouted.

"We're moving." She repeated.

They began talking as one.

Laura whistled sharply but Marcy spoke. "Shut up! She hasn't even explained anything yet and you're trippin!"

"Marce,-" Mal tried.

"No! It's a great idea and I support her fully."

He sighed. "Fine. I do, too."

"You didn't even hear her pitch."

He took her hand and stared into her eyes, hoping she would see how serious he was and let him back in. "I trust you."

But she wasn't there yet and took her hand back as she looked away.

Marc made a decision as he watched Mal's heart break. "I trust you and Laura. If she says we gotta move, we gotta move."

Laura appreciated it but… "We're moving out of state."

"What?! I mean that's cool."

"What?!" Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie yelped. "No way!"

"Yes way." Laura nodded. "We need a fresh start in a new place and the time is now."

"But my friends-!"

"You'll make new friends."

"That's not fair!" Quinn screeched. "Just because you're the oldest, you can make all the rules! I hate you!"

Laura sighed as she ran out.

"I'll go talk to her." Mercedes stood up. "Come on, Mikey."

He made a face. "I should've known "you" meant "us"." Both left the room.

"Maddie?" Laura wanted her to say something, anything. Well not _anything_.

Maddie lifted her eyes to meet Laura's. "Where are we going?"

"To a place called Lincoln Hills Adjacent."

"Like here?"

"Yes, it's a neighborhood very much like this one."

"But I'll miss Sarah and Nancy."

"You can always write them and call on the phone and hopefully visit sometimes."

Maddie nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you, sweetie."

"What state is Lincoln Hills Adjacent in?"

"Connecticut."

"Can I look it up on your computer please?" Maddie turned to Marc.

He nodded. "Go upstairs. I'll be up there in a minute to let you in."

"Okay." She left.

"Do you want to watch TV?" Mal asked his one true love.

"Are you going to yell at her?" Marcy instead asked Marc.

The seventeen year old shook his head. "We're going to talk like grownups."

Marcy eyed him suspiciously before getting up. She walked out slowly, eyeballing him.

Mal followed behind.

Laura sat down. "Just get it over with."

Marc took one of her hands and massaged it.

Laura was stupefied. She stared at him dumbly.

"If you think this is best, we go."

She was shocked. It was his senior year. He had friends and activities. He had a horde of girls… "Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're looking out for us."

She let him massage the other hand. Before she could speak, the doorbell rang. "Who is that?"

He shrugged, having forgotten everything that wasn't about healing her.

She took her hands back and stood up to leave. He followed behind her as she left to open the door. Po Seon and Donald Taylor stood there. "Grandfather? Granddad?"

 ** _ATU_**

"We want names." Po repeated.

Marcy stared at him.

"Roadrunner." Donald sat next to her. "We only want to help you."

"I don't need your help."

"You've been handling it on your own and how has that been working out?"

"You're going to kill them."

"Don't you want them dead?" Po didn't get her.

"No."

Laura was proud of her. Until…

"I want them to hurt. I want them to know fear and pain and humiliation. I want them to look over their shoulders for the rest of their lives, to wash in the bath but never get clean. I want-" She stopped as forbidden tears choked her.

Mal wrapped an arm around her before she pushed him away. It hurt him until she snuggled into him to hide her face. He held her.

Marc breathed deeply, trying to calm down.

Po crossed his arms. "We can get that for you."

"How?" She sniffled hard but didn't move her face from Mal's side.

A wide sinister smile stretched across Po's usually serious face.

Marcy looked up when she didn't hear anything. "Oh my greatness! That's how you look when you smile?!"

Po smirked. "We will get your justice."

Laura didn't believe the men would survive but she honestly felt that it wasn't her concern if they lived or died; as long as they didn't hurt her sister again. "We're leaving in a while."

"Where are you going?" Donald asked.

"Mercy has a volleyball game in a couple hours."

Donald brightened. "We can go with you."

Laura's face technically didn't change but it was noticeably different.

"What are you saying?" Po demanded, countenance stern once again.

"I didn't say anything."

Marc kept his chortles to himself.

"She wants to know how you two are going to go into an American high school and cheer on your granddaughter in 2008." Marcy laid her head on Mal's shoulder.

"What does the year have to do with anything?" Donald was so confused.

"I am offended!" Po snapped.

"Of course you are." Marcy stated.

"You are rude, child!"

Donald laughed. "What does the year have to do with anything?!"

"You're old." Marcy said simply.

"Excuse you but I am in my 60s!"

"Fine. Young adjacent." She rolled her eyes.

Donald was speechless.

Po wasn't. "You take that back!"

" _He's_ young adjacent. You're old." Marcy refused.

Po turned red before his color went down. "You cannot erase the fact that you just cried."

She buried her face in Mal's side.

"Grandfather!" Mal chided.

"You're lucky she lets you touch her." Po didn't care.

Mal growled.

Po's lips twitched. "Continue protecting her. We will freshen and we will join you for this volleyball game. We will cheer on Mercedes Catherine."

"I want to see you cheer." Marcy pouted, still miffed he'd called her out on crying.

"I can cheer." Po stopped, wondering if he could actually cheer before deciding he could do anything he wanted. "I can cheer."

She made a rude sound.

Marc let out a laugh.

Po snapped his head in his direction and Marc hurried to cover his mouth. "I can cheer."

"We can figure out how you're going to cheer later. I need to take a nap." Donald yawned. "I need to lie down."

"You can each take a guest room. We're not leaving for a while." Laura offered. "I should pack some snacks…"

"You do that while we rest." Po nodded. "Will Mercedes Catherine win? Does Richard know?"

Laura's eyes widened as Marc laughed. "I don't know."

"Of course not. He'd be here if he did." Marcy blinked.

Po rolled his eyes. "You're right."

"Go rest." Laura's hands fluttered as she didn't need the added stress of her grandfathers breathing down her neck. "Marcy, you and Mal, too."

"I don't need rest." Marcy refused.

"I do." Donald stood up.

"I'm tired." Mal said.

Marcy looked at him. He said nothing and kept his face blank. "I guess I could lie down."

He smiled briefly.

"Go lie down." Laura opened the office door. Mike, Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie fell into the room. "Guys!"

"We weren't listening!" Quinn and Maddie lied.

"Go take a nap!"

The four got up, Quinn muttering about how much Laura sucked, and left.

Laura groaned. "Go, guys."

Marcy and Mal left.

"I'll help you with snacks before I take my own nap." Marc offered before leaving.

Po shut the door. "Before we nap, we would like a word."

Laura didn't like the sound of that.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura walked into the kitchen and went to make a cup of coffee.

"You alright? What took you so long?" Marc looked up from putting snacks in a cooler.

"Granddad and Grandfather wanted to talk." She rubbed her eyes to keep the tears at bay.

"Hey, hey, hey." He took her by the arm and pulled her into his. "What's going on?"

She rubbed her nose. "I'm just trying to do what's right."

"Yeah, I know that. We all know that. Where is this coming from?" He wiped away her leaking tears.

"They're fighting to separate us."

"What?!" He shushed himself. "What?!"

"They want to split us up and have us live with them." She sniffled hard.

He grimaced. "Yikes!"

"I kept telling them no but they're determined. They can't even agree on who goes where. I want everyone together."

"We're going to stay together. I'll make sure of it." He kissed her forehead. "Alright? Don't worry."

She buried her face in his chest.

He held her, twisting gently to calm her. "Don't worry."

 ** _ATU_**

Mercedes picked up her cell phone as it rang. "Hello?"

"Wheezy! I mean Mercedes. Are you ready?" It was Santana. "My mom is taking some of us to the school. Want a ride?"

"Do we have to be there early?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'm ready."

"Alright. We'll be there in five."

"Okay. Bye." Mercedes hung up before looking at Quinn. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Are you leaving without us?" The blonde frowned.

"I have to go. We have to be there early."

"Come on, Quinn." Mike hugged her tightly. "This is Mercy's moment."

Quinn almost said she didn't care but she did. "Fine."

Mercedes leaned forward and kissed her. "I'll see you after."

Quinn pouted.

Mercedes did, too before moving off the bed. She grabbed her things before scooping up her cell. "Bye, guys."

"You're going to kick butt, Mercy." Mike smiled.

"Thank you, Mikey." She leaned across the bed to kiss him then ran out, calling out to Laura that she was leaving.

Mike laid his head back on his pillow. "Please tell me you're not going to be in a mood during the whole game."

"In a mood?!" Quinn turned to view him carefully.

He recoiled. "Please don't yell at me."

She glared at him before flipping over and hugging her pillow.

He deflated. "Why are you really mad?"

"Who says I'm mad?"

"Because you're being really unfair to Laura."

"Laura?!" She peeked at him from over her shoulder. "We're talking about Mercy!"

"We're talking about you lashing out at everybody."

She hit him with her pillow. "Get out!"

"This isn't even your room." He tried to fend her off.

She whacked at him as she cried. "Get out! Get out!"

He sighed and got up (out of range). "Fine. But not everybody is going to take this off of you."

"Get out!" She pointed towards the door.

He walked out, shaking his head.

She threw herself back on the pillows and cried heavily. He didn't understand. No one understood.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I finally wrote enough of this story to last the rest of the year so you don't have to worry about a hiatus like some of my other stories. Things are going to get crazy but it's a good thing._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mercedes looked around the locker room. It was dead silent, death being the appropriate word. No one spoke and no one made eye contact with her.

"Why won't anyone say anything?" She murmured to Santana.

"They all know." The Latina whispered back.

"Know what?" Mercedes had a sneaking suspicion.

"About your parents."

"And now they can't treat me like I'm human?"

Santana could hear the anger in her voice. "They might not know what to say."

"And you did? You still came over. Not one of them has said two words to me."

"I'm sorry." Santana didn't know what else to say.

"I should go. They don't want me here and I don't want to be here if they're going to act like this." She stood.

Santana popped up. "Guys?!"

The group of girls looked up.

"She thinks you don't care about her! Tell her that's not true!"

No one said anything.

"This is the first thing she's done for herself since her parents died! Let her know she's right! We've been bustin our humps to get this far and it's thanks to her! We owe her!"

The girls surrounded the duo. "We're so sorry, Mercedes!"

Mercedes wiped away tears. "You don't have to pretend to care."

"We do care!" Senior Mindy Mueller hugged the freshman. "We just don't know what to say! We all still have parents. We don't know what to say. We're sorry."

Junior Sally Wilson nodded. "I can't imagine losing both my parents but I heard you had six so that has to hurt worse. You're the nicest girl I've ever met. You don't deserve this."

Sophomore Lisa Kent hugged Mercedes tight. "I wish you weren't going through this."

The only other freshman besides Mercedes and Santana, Carla Kennedy piped up. "When I heard what happened, I immediately went and hugged my parents. I could never be as strong as you."

Junior Stacy Thompson clutched Mercedes' hands. "We're going to protect you forever. We're always going to be with you. Whenever you come back to school, we'll surround you with love and positivity-"

"We're moving!" Mercedes blurted out.

"What?!" The girls and Coach Kelly Simmons yelled.

"My sister is in charge and she bought a house out of state for us to live in."

No one said anything for a moment. A referee knocked on the doors. "It's time!"

Coach Simmons shook herself. "Well we're going to go out there and win this for you. So that you remember you came from winners."

Mercedes swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Coach Kelly. I'll never forget you. Any of you."

The nine girls and coach all hugged.

Coach Simmons wiped away tears. "Let's go out there and win!"

The girls put their hands together in a circle before pumping three times and raising their hands to the air. "One! Two! Three! Lions!"

The room emptied and they travelled to the basketball court that was set up for volleyball. The girls got in position and got in game mode.

The whistle blew and Lisa threw the ball in the air before hitting it across the court to Stacy. The game had begun.

 ** _ATU_**

"Go Mercy!" The teen's family cheered for her.

"Go guys! Go!" Brittany held up a large banner with Santana's and Mercedes' names.

Maribel smiled at her enthusiasm.

Po frowned. This place was entirely too loud for him. "Go Mercedes Catherine."

Donald was terribly amused. "Pep it up, Po!"

Po sent him a terrible look.

The whistle blew as the ball smacked against the floor and the forward slid across it to fail to reach it.

The referee waved his arms and pointed towards McKinley's side. "McKinley Lions win!"

The girls screamed and hugged each other, jumping.

The referees kept people off the court as the girls lined up to tell each other good game. When it was over, the McKinley crew went back to hugging.

People spilled from the stands.

"You won!" Maddie leapt on Mercedes.

"I did!" Mercedes hugged her.

"We're so proud of you, muffin!" Donald put his big hand on her head and shook it.

"I'm not a muffin." She grinned.

"You're my little crumble gobbler."

"Granddad…"

Marc lifted her high. "You're number one! You're number one!"

"Yay!"

When Marc put her down, Mal hugged her. "Congrats, Big Sis."

"Thank you, Mally!" She kissed his cheek.

He gave her a look.

She hit him. "I can kiss you!"

"I suppose."

Mike pushed him out of the way to hug her. "My MercyMe!"

"MikeandIke!" She hugged him tightly, swaying hard.

"We're happy for you, too." Marcy said dryly.

Mercedes let him go to hug her. "Thank you, sweetie."

Laura hugged her next. "We're really proud of you."

"Thank you, Laura."

Quinn hugged her. "Grandpapa is totally proud."

"Thank you, Quinnie."

Brittany bounced over to hug her. "You won! You guys were so great!"

"Thanks, Brittany." Mercedes smiled.

"What are you guys about to do now?"

Mercedes looked to Laura, who spoke. "I think this one deserves a celebration dinner."

Mercedes beamed. "We're going out to dinner."

"Maybe we can go to the same place? San's mom is taking us out to dinner." Brittany hooked a thumb at Santana, her mother and younger brother.

"We can always ask." Laura liked Brittany.

"Yay!"

 ** _ATU_**

"Church was fun but we've got to go. Things to do, you know." Donald turned to face his grandchildren.

"Yes." Po agreed. "We're very busy."

"When you kill the bad people that hurt Marcy, can you make it hurt?" Maddie requested.

"Maddie?!" Laura was flummoxed.

Mercedes and Quinn were just shocked.

Marc and Mike high-fived subtly.

Mal looked at Marcy, who stared at the floor.

Po bent over to make eye contact with Maddie. "I promise."

"Grandfather!" Laura quit.

Donald kissed her cheek. "Calm down. A little mayhem never hurt nobody."

"Granddad…" She growled with a good dose of side-eye.

"Cheer up! It's Christmas." He waggled his brows.

"Christmas is next week."

"It's nearly Christmas." He clapped his hands together. "We'll see you soon. Bye!"

"Goodbye." Po bowed.

The kids bowed back. "Goodbye."

The two older men left.

Laura made sure the taxi was gone before turning to her siblings in a faux cheerful manner. "Now that they're gone…, we have to talk."

Quinn groaned loudly. "What now?!"

"Really?!" Marcy bit off.

"Marce." Marc shook his head.

"Just shut up and listen, Brumhilda."

Quinn sulked. "What is it?"

"We have to go through everything and start packing up three houses and decorate another. I'm putting Marcy in charge of organization." Laura worried about the sinister smile crawling onto her little sister's face but she didn't have the time. "I also need to know how you want your rooms to be."

"We don't even know what the rooms look like!"

"I picked out your rooms. I can draw you a floor model but I'd advise you to keep to your schemes. We're donating nearly everything else." Marcy said.

Quinn gasped. "I don't want to give up everything!"

"Too bad. We can't keep everything and other people need it more than we do. We're keeping everything that's personalized of course but tables and chairs? extra beds? Nope."

"Are we all on one floor?" Mike asked.

"Yes. And while your wig is flowin in the breeze; we're all sharing rooms. Except Glowworm."

"What?!" Quinn and Maddie were both upset.

"Why doesn't she get to share?!" Quinn continued.

"Why do I have to be alone?!" Maddie went on.

"You're getting the smallest room and you three are getting the biggest." Marcy pointed to the trio.

"I have to share a room with two girls?" Mike demanded.

Mercedes and Quinn gave him a look.

"I mean that's cool." He dropped his head.

"Does that mean I'm sharing with Laura?" Marc wanted to know.

"Yes." Marcy nodded.

"Cool."

"I don't know if you guys want separate beds but I don't. I want as much room as I can get."

Mal brightened. "You want to share a bed with me?"

"We already share a bed."

He grinned. "Yes."

Laura smiled at him. "Just give me or Marcy your decorating ideas and we'll add it to the work being done this week. We also need to go over common areas so we have to have that ironed out before we go to sleep tonight."

"Got it." Her siblings nodded.

"Okay. Start designing."

 ** _ATU_**

Mike left the room for a snack.

Mercedes waited until she couldn't hear him on the stairs anymore before she turned to Quinn. "We have a problem."

"Of course we do." Quinn threw away the carpet swatches. "These are awful!"

"Quinn! No!" Mercedes slapped her arm. "We like the same boy."

"We do?" Quinn cocked her head. "Wait. How did you find out I liked him?"

"You told me?" Mercedes frowned a little.

"No, I didn't. Did I?"

"You said you like Noah Puckerman."

Quinn frowned. "Oh. I lied. I really like Finn Hudson."

"What?!" Mercedes was hopping mad.

"You said you liked Finn. Was that a lie? Do you like Puck?" Quinn was interested.

Mercedes licked her lips. "Don't turn this around on me! You lied to me!"

"I only said that cuz I thought you liked Finn and I thought you'd get him."

"I only said Finn because you said Puck!"

Quinn's mouth rounded. "Ooh. My bad."

Mercedes hit her with a pillow.

"Ow! I'm sorry!"

"Well now that we don't like the same boy, we can each get what we want."

"How? Don't we want them?"

"We can at least get a kiss."

Quinn grew really happy and clapped hard. "Yes!"

"Shhh! I hear Mikey coming. We can talk about this later."

Quinn clapped a hand to her mouth as Mike came back in.

 ** _ATU_**

"Time's up!" Marcy shouted.

Maddie began crying. "But I'm not done!"

"Too bad!"

"Marce." Marc's lips twitched in amusement.

"Fine. You get 60 seconds. Go!"

Maddie began scribbling quickly.

"I'm done." Mercedes shoved over her notebook.

Marcy stared at Quinn, who was still writing. "That's how you do things."

Quinn frowned.

Mike took a breath and shoved his notebook over. "Me too."

Marcy took it and read over his and Mercedes' works. "I think this is good."

Mal pushed her his notebook. "I'm done."

She added it to the pile. "Laura?"

Laura set her pen down. "Yeah, I'm done." She sent her notebook down.

Marc took it and added it to his to pass down. "Me too."

"Okay, time's up." Marcy closed each book.

Quinn tried to write faster as Maddie shoved over her notebook with a satisfied grin.

"Hey! I said time's up!"

"But-!" Quinn tried to protect her notebook.

Marcy snatched it from her and added it to the pile. "Whatever you haven't written down gets donated!" They were writing down everything they wanted to keep to get everything done faster.

Quinn began crying.

"I don't care."

"Come on, Marcy." Marc urged.

"She shouldn't have to get rid of everything." Laura pleaded.

Marcy sighed deeply. They were ruining Quinn. "Fine. You have until morning. But then it's over! And remember you only have one room and Mercy's and Mikey's things have to be in there too!"

"Alright, okay!" Quinn didn't care as she took her notebook back.

Marcy rolled her eyes. Quinn getting her way all the time was not going to end well…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Bear with me._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Are you sure you're going to be okay here by yourself?" Marc asked again.

"Get out." Marcy enunciated.

Marc was torn.

"She's fine." Quinn pushed at him. "We're going to be late for school."

"Okay." Marc let her push him out. "Call me if you need anything and I mean _anything_."

Marcy shut the door on her siblings. She piled her hair up in a messy bun and turned to face the house. Time to get started.

 ** _ATU_**

Mike stared up at the building. "I don't know if I want to do this."

"We have to take our exams." Mercedes reminded him. "But I don't want to go in either."

Quinn took a hand of theirs each. "We have to. And people have to be nice to us. That'll be fun to do whatever we want and not get in trouble."

"Quinn…" Mercedes side-eyed her.

"Be bad for once!"

"No."

"Well I am. I'm going to do whatever I want and no one can stop me."

Mike sighed. This was not going to go well. "Let's just get this over with."

The trio went up the stairs of the high school and to their lockers. They took off their layers and got their things for their first period.

Then they walked to class. Mike opened the door and everyone stared as they came in.

The teacher turned, ready to rebuke the latecomers but realized who they were. She faltered. She literally had no clue what to say so she waited for them to sit down before finishing writing on the board.

"Told you." Quinn whispered.

Mike and Mercedes looked at each other. Was Quinn right? Could they get away with anything they wanted?

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy taped up another box. She had done pretty well. After her siblings left for school that morning, she'd gotten boxes they'd gotten the night before and began packing up her room.

She packed up everything in her vanity, everything on top of the vanity and dresser and all of her accessories and handbags. That took an hour.

After, she began boxing up her books. That took a while as she had a lot of books. But it was easy as she went in a row. All of it was organized by the Dewey Decimal System and clearly labelled.

Then she boxed up things that were in her bookcases that weren't books like her colored pen stand and all of her CDs, DVDs, VHSes and cassettes. She also boxed up her records, record player and CD player.

Then she went to boxing up the things on her desk, like her TV, DVD/VCR player and her many decorative mugs filled with writing utensils. She also boxed up the different things she had on the desk that wouldn't fit inside it.

She locked the desk and went back to the closet to pull the dresser drawers out so the dresser wouldn't be too heavy to move.

After that, she boxed up all of her trophies and awards.

Which brought her to now. She was tired but she had clothes and toys to pack after, including her sports equipment, musical instruments and art supplies. But first; a lunch break.

She took the house phone and gathered all the notebooks from last night and went into the kitchen. They'd had pizza the night before so she grabbed two slices of leftover and warmed them up in the toaster oven as she poured herself a glass of milk.

She brought everything to the island and prayed over her food before opening Maddie's notebook. Besides saying everything they wanted to keep was also decorating specifications and ideas.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number for the painter.

 ** _ATU_**

Mercedes sat next to Mike and Quinn at lunch. Everyone was staring at them. Just like all day so far. She sighed. People had been staring and whispering all morning and she hated it.

Santana and Brittany walked over to sit down. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Brittany. Hi, Santana." The trio greeted.

Mike's best friend, Matt Rutherford walked over and sat down. "Hey, guys."

"Hey, Matt."

Matt was the only person who had known prior to their parents dying how the Fabanges were. "I haven't seen you in a couple days. How are you holding up?"

"We're packing." Mike responded as he opened his lunch.

"I hate that you're moving."

"Me too."

"Can't you talk to your sister?"

"Laura's made her mind up."

"And that mean Marcy backs her." Quinn muttered bitterly.

"Marcy doesn't seem mean." Brittany was really confused.

"She's not." Mercedes glared at Quinn. "We don't want to move but Laura thinks it's a good idea and Marcy wants to support her."

"Marcy doesn't care." Quinn spat. "She isn't in high school yet. She doesn't know how unfair it is for us to leave."

"I'm going to miss you guys." Brittany blinked sadly.

"We're going to miss you, too Brittany." Mercedes took her hand.

"Unless we don't have to go." Quinn said slowly.

"Oh no." Mike groaned.

"You think you can get out of going?" Santana lifted a brow.

Quinn grinned. "We can do what we used to do to get rid of nannies we didn't like."

"You had nannies?" Brittany didn't know how she felt about that.

"You did bad things?" Santana was amused by Mercedes and Mike.

Who got offended. "Yes!"

She gave a short bark of laughter. "Okay…"

Quinn flipped her hair. "It'll work!"

"Whatever you say, Q."

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy washed her plate and glass before drying them and putting the two away. She went upstairs and grabbed more boxes. She formed them and stuffed stuffed animals inside. After, she taped them up and labelled the boxes.

She grabbed plastic trash bags and filled them with her clothes as she put her hangers in boxes. She put her shoes in plastic tubs with lids.

She went back to her room and put her art supplies in another tub before packing her sports things away the best way she could. She also did her musical instruments.

She stripped her bed and put away all her bed-clothes in a tub along with the rods to her princess bed. She packed away her pillows except two.

She went to her coffee table and went through her things there. She kept the books and magazines she wanted and packed them away and threw away the others. She added the coasters and tissue boxes to the box.

She went to her nightstands and emptied them into boxes or the trash, depending on what it was.

She went to her walls and started taking things down. Pictures and artwork got folded and put in boxes, calendars were thrown away. Her clocks were packed away.

She and Mal had already said how they were decorating their room so she was keeping her nightstands and their lamps but getting rid of her lamps on her end-tables, which they were keeping.

She put those lamps downstairs in the living room, where she was piling things they were donating.

When she was done, she gathered all the satchels and mothballs and threw them away.

She took a deep breath when she was finished. That had taken a lot of work but she was done with nearly everything she owned. So she went to the kitchen.

She went through all the staples they had. If it was unopened, she put it in a pile to donate. If it was opened, she separated it into two piles; Throw Away and Eat Immediately. She went through all of their food.

She began packing away appliances they were taking and set the ones they were giving away in a pile. Then she did the silverware, leaving out eight knives, forks and spoons, one wooden spoon, a slotted spoon and a ladle.

She packed away the bowls and plates and glasses they were keeping. It wasn't much because they couldn't agree on whose set to keep so they were donating all three and buying new ones but they each had a special dish like a coffee mug or whatever that they wanted to keep.

When she was done, she packed away containers, like for flour and sugar. That was it for the kitchen.

She went to the dining room and set all the china in piles to go to donation except the special ones that had her parents' wedding dates on them.

She went through the house collecting photographs and packed them all away.

She went through the living room, doing what she'd done to her seating area; throwing away books or magazines they didn't want and packing away what they did.

She upended the tables onto the couches and chairs as they didn't want any living room furniture (barring the piano) from the Jones home. She set the lamps on top.

They would be taking the plants.

She went to the dining room to put the chairs on the tables. Then she went to the den.

The front door opened so she knew one of her siblings had come home but for a moment she foolishly thought it could be one of her parents.

Marc walked in. "Wow. I looked in the living room and kitchen for you. You've been working."

"You should see my room." She buried her feelings.

"I bet. I just wanted to check on you before basketball practice."

"You're still going?" She grabbed VHSes and DVDs off the walls.

"I can't just leave them like that. It sounds stupid though. They won't be able to use those same plays cuz I won't be there. I guess I should just come home."

"No. Go. Have fun with your friends."

He stared at her as she worked. "When I walked in, I could feel the changed air. It's already starting to feel like just a house."

She slowed before stopping altogether. "It is just a house. We're what makes us a family. We might have lost them but at least we have each other."

He came over to hug her. "We have each other. Did you take your medicine today?"

"Yes. Did you bug Mal about taking his?"

"The nurse has his meds. I'll go check anyway." He let her go. "What do you have left to do?"

"Everything in here, going over knickknacks in the living room, the attic, the basement and the garage. Then you and Mercy can do your rooms while I tackle the guest rooms.

We'll be done with this house."

The way she said that made him cock his head. "Are you sure?"

"We'll have to do their room…" She looked like a sad thirteen year old whose parents just died.

"We can go through their room together. Then tomorrow?" He hoped they could get through their parents' rooms without falling apart.

She swallowed. "Tomorrow, I do the Chang house. Mikey and Mad can finish their rooms with our help. I'll hopefully have Mal's done by the time you all get home from school. Wednesday, I'll do the Fabray house. On Thursday, I'll call In the Image so they can pick this stuff up. Friday, we'll go over everything left over to make sure everything's right and clean. Then, we'll pack it away on the trucks and go to bed.

On Saturday, we'll finish packing away and make sure the houses are clean then we leave."

Marc blew out a breath. "I guess I should go then so I can come back."

"Thanks. Laura will be back Thursday so we can go to the post office and get our mail forwarded and get things turned off. This is a fast paced train. We need to keep the momentum flowing."

"Got it. I'll see you in an hour or so. I gotta get Maddie and Mal from their practices."

"Let them spend time with their friends at all of their practices. They really can't help here anyway."

"You're a better person than you give yourself credit for."

"Thank you. Go."

"Alright." He hugged her again before leaving.

She blew out a breath before going back to the tapes.

 ** _ATU_**

Sue Sylvester was not what one would call a warm woman but she had her moments. This was one. "Fabray!"

Quinn walked over.

"Why are you here?"

"It's Monday. Monday afternoon is cheerleading practice."

"You don't have to be here if you don't feel up to it. I know it's only been a few weeks since-"

Quinn's face hardened. "Are you kicking me off the team?"

"No." Coach Sylvester wouldn't do that.

"Then I'm not going anywhere until practice is over."

Coach Sylvester sighed deeply as she looked at the young girl. "You can help me craft new cheers for these talentless mushbodies."

Quinn almost rebelled but liked that idea. "Okay. Can I use your bullhorn?"

Coach Sylvester nearly said no. She loved her bullhorn and let no one touch it. But Quinn had just lost her parents. "Fine."

Quinn smiled. It was working. People let her do anything. "I'll go tell the others they'll be learning new cheers."

 ** _ATU_**

Mike had to tell his basketball coach that he was leaving. It didn't go over well since he was part of the starting lineup. Mike told him he didn't know what to do about that. He would not be returning to McKinley in the new year.

The coach had told him there was no point in him being there so Mike had gone to get changed. When he came back (to return the uniform), the coach was full of apologies. Someone had told him that Mike's parents had died.

Mike didn't stay. It made him angry that people were treating him differently. He didn't like thinking about being an orphan let alone people talking about it or treating him bizarrely because of it.

He went to find Mercedes, who was in the music room. He opened the door and found her playing her clarinet. She didn't stop playing or acknowledge him in any way.

He sat next to her for a moment before getting up for a cello. He sat back next to her and began playing. They were playing two different songs but both had the same basic pattern so they melded together seamlessly.

When the songs drew to a close, they looked at each other. Wordlessly, he drew her into a one-armed hug. She began crying in earnest.

Tears slipped from his lashes as he tried not to sob.

And so they spent their time silent, crying, playing.

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy climbed the basement stairs. She would not be bringing anything up from the basement as everything was too heavy. But she had boxed up everything she could. There were only games and a television down there that they were taking. There was some storage but all of that would be going to the rubbish bins.

She went around the office, which she'd forgotten that they'd have to do as well, to go to the foyer to go upstairs but the front door opened to admit some of her siblings.

Mike came in with Mercedes and Quinn. "Hey."

"You need to do your room." She said instead of greeting them.

"Oh." Mercedes's mind whirled. "Okay."

"I'm going to go ask Mrs. Beecher to take me to the store so I can make something for dinner. You have a lot to do."

"You were busy?"

"Yes."

"What all have you done?"

"You will never be able to catch up by talking about how far you have to go. Besides, we have to go over stuff from the attic, garage and basement. I did the heavy lifting in all three but I want to make sure I didn't miss anything."

"Okay. I can do that." Mercedes looked at her younger sister.

"Go." Marcy didn't want her soft-eyeing her.

"Come on, guys." Mercedes started for the stairs.

"I left boxes and tubs in your room but if you need more, call Marc while he's still out." Marcy put on her layers.

"Got it!" Mercedes went inside her room.

Marcy slammed out and went down the street to knock on her best friend's door. Her younger brother, Gary Beecher answered. "Hey, Gary. Is your mom home?"

Gary nodded. "Do you want to come in?"

"I'm fine out here."

He hesitated, not wanting to leave her outside or in the cold. "Um…"

"It's okay. Go."

He shut the door before going deeper into the house.

She stood on the stoop, shivering but not from the cold.

The door was yanked open a few moments later. "Marcy?!"

"Hi, Mrs. Beecher." Marcy turned around.

"Why are you in the cold?! Come in!" Brooke pulled her in.

"No, I'm fine." Marcy protested.

"You're going to catch your death! You know you can't afford to get sick!" Brooke shut the door and rubbed the teen's arms.

She really couldn't afford a virus at this time but Brooke didn't know that. "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"Yes?"

"Would you take me to the market so I can get dinner?"

"Why are you getting dinner? Where's Laura?"

"In Massachusetts."

"She went back to school?!"

"She had to take her exams."

"Oh. Yes. Yes. When will she be back?"

"Thursday."

"Then you'll be able to spend time together before she goes back? Is she going back?"

"Um… no. She's transferring."

"Oh that's good! OSU is a good school."

"Not there. We're moving."

"Moving?" Brooke moved her glasses from her hair to her face.

"Yeah. We really don't need to be here. It wouldn't benefit us."

"But all of your friends are here. Karen's going to be devastated."

"She'll have Mari and Daisy and Carly. She has other friends. She won't miss me."

"That's insane. Of course she's going to miss you. You've been best friends since you were three! I can't believe Laura thinks this is best."

"It is. We need a fresh start."

"But-!"

"Didn't you need a fresh start when your parents died?" Marcy asked not unkindly.

"I was a child!"

"So are we."

"All I had was my grandmother. You have so much family."

"Either we move East with Laura or we move out of the country to live with our grandparents. You left the US when your Italian grandmother got custody of you. Is that what you'd recommend?"

Brooke pouted, hating that she'd told her children all about her upbringing and that they'd told their friends. "Fine. I guess it's best that you stay in America."

"It's not like we can't visit though."

"Karen is going to miss you so much. I wonder why she hasn't told me you were moving?"

"I never told her."

"What?!"

Marcy lifted her hands.

"Karen!"

"Ms. Brooke!"

"Karen! Karen, get down here!"

Karen skipped down the stairs. "Hi Momma. Hey, Marcy." Karen hugged her younger-by-three-months friend.

"Marcy has something to tell you."

"Ms. Brooke, you're being very unreasonable." Marcy tried.

Brooke gave her stank face.

Marcy sighed heavily before telling Karen in Italian that she was moving.

Karen's eyes widened and she burst into tears. "What?!"

"Don't cry." Marcy whispered in Japanese.

"You're moving!"

"It's just Connecticut."

"Connecticut?!"

"If you want to see me, you'll just have to take the train."

Karen sobbed and hugged Marcy tight.

"You're being a total girl right now. It's not that serious."

"Don't call me a girl! My best friend is moving! I deserve to be upset!"

"Well you get three seconds before I leave and never come back."

"You're moving _today_?!"

"No. We're leaving Saturday. I'm talking about leaving your house."

Karen hit her. "Mean!"

Marcy kissed Karen's cheek and blew a raspberry on her face.

Karen accidentally laughed. "Well I'm not giving you an inch until Saturday. Where you go, I go. I'm sure Mari will feel the same."

"That's not possible. You both have school. Besides, won't Carly and Daisy miss you?"

"They'll miss you, too."

Marcy waved that away. "So Mrs. B? Will you take me to the store or not?"


	7. Chapter 7

Marc and Mercedes took a break.

Marcy walked up the steps and surveyed the attic. "We need to push all this junk downstairs."

"Marce." Mercedes groaned. "I'm tired."

"You don't think I'm tired?" Marcy raised a brow.

"That's-! That's not what I'm saying. I know you've been busy all day today and you made dinner but we only have one day to do all this. And not even a full day."

Marcy lifted her hand and moved her fingers as she thought. "We can move moving to Saturday and take Friday to go over everything. You can go to bed."

"Yes!" Mercedes fell back.

Marc smirked. "Alright, I need a shower. I'll see you in the morning."

"I made your lunch. I might be gone when you guys get ready so just check the fridge for all your lunches." Marcy told him as he stood.

Marc nodded as he stretched and yawned. "See ya tomorrow."

"Night." His sisters said as he left.

Mercedes rolled onto her stomach and eyed her little sister. "You would have made an amazing mother."

Marcy looked away. "You should go shower, too. Mikey and Q already went to bed."

Mercedes sat up. "Are we never going to talk about it?"

"No." Marcy said immediately.

"But you were going to be a mommy."

"And now I'm not."

Mercedes looked at her, wounded.

"Stop soft-eyeing me."

"You can't hold everything in."

"Have we met?!"

"It's going to kill you." Mercedes didn't take the bait.

"I've seen death."

Mercedes' eyes widened. "When?"

Marcy almost answered before she shook her head. "Go shower."

Mercedes watched her leave, thinking about how her family was so broken. But they had to stick together. It was only them now.

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy went around Mal's room much like her own. She boxed up all his media and clothes, put his shoes in tubs and threw away junk.

They were keeping his lamps and his chairs with her sofa and tables so she dragged the rest of his furniture to the hallway. She broke down his bed, left his desk (there was room for both of their desks in their new room) and chair and stacked his bookcases atop each other.

She put away his sports equipment and musical instruments, she put away all of his wall decorations and his photography gear, she cleared his surfaces per his instructions and she picked up all the satchels and mothballs.

When she was finished, she went to the kitchen to repeat her steps from the day before. She kept all the freezer bags and called for a pantry or church to come pick up the food like she'd done yesterday afternoon.

When she finished, she gathered all of the pictures and put them in boxes with home movies. Other media went in boxes along with a TV. She'd had everything turned off so after she finished here, she would be going to the Fabrays to clean that kitchen before the food spoiled.

She cleaned out the living and dining rooms before tackling the den. Then she did the garage. It was a lot of tools in there because Michael had been a workman.

Her father had had car tools himself so Marcy just boxed them up to take with them. She also set aside a rake, a shovel and a leaf and snow blower from each house.

She'd also boxed up her mother's gardening tools. She set aside their bikes. She called to arrange for their immobile cars to be picked up and transported to a junkyard in Connecticut.

As for their parents' cars, they'd be selling them so she went through Michael's and Jeanette's cars, emptying them of everything but the titles. When she got back to the house, she'd list both cars like she'd done her parents'.

With the garage done, she headed inside to the basement. It was just storage down there so she turned on the light and shifted through things.

They were giving some things to their grandparents and aunts and uncles. After sorting out piles, she went upstairs.

Her siblings walked in the door.

"All you have to do is your rooms and the attic." She said instead of a greeting.

"Did you take your medicine today?" Marc demanded.

Her eyes shifted.

"Go home and take your medicine _now_!" He pointed out the door.

She shoved hair behind her ear. "I have work to do. I have to do the guest rooms and go over to the Fabrays-"

"I don't care! Go!"

"You are so annoying." She rolled her eyes as she went to pull on her coat.

"I'll go with you." Mal offered, already pulling back on his layers.

"No need-"

"I'm going with you." His tone broke no argument.

She sighed with another eye-roll. _Save me from brothers!_ "Come on here!"

Marc shut the door behind them with a satisfied nod.

 ** _ATUish_**

It was a quiet walk around the corner. Marcy felt alive outside and didn't relish going back inside but this stuff needed to get done.

Mal watched her the whole time, mind whirling. He thought about everything that'd happened in the last month. It was insane but they had to go on somehow.

They made it to the house and went inside. They shed their layers and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a bottle of water and her pill bottle.

He watched her as she took the medicine and waited for her to swallow before saying, "I want to try again."

"What?" She took another sip.

"I want to have a baby."

She spit out the water with comically large eyes. "What?!"

"You heard me."

"I obviously didn't hear you _right_! Dafuq you mean you want a baby?!"

"We had a miscarriage-"

"What did you just say?" She squinted at him.

"We-"

"We didn't have nothing! _I_! _I_ had a miscarriage!"

"It was my baby, too!"

"Say that when you're lying in bed, bleeding, wondering just what the hell is wrong with your body!"

"That's not fair! That's not fair!"

"Our parents are dead! Our baby is dead! Life's not fair, Mal!"

He massaged his temples. "You shut me out-"

She scoffed with a head toss.

"You shut me out! That shit hurt! We're supposed to be one and you just shut me out of your life! You didn't tell me people were messing with you! You didn't tell me you were missing periods! You didn't tell me anything!"

"So what?!" She yelled.

"You gave me syphilis!"

"You kept kissing _me_!"

" _Because you're mine!_ You're mine."

She looked away. She couldn't handle her emotions and they wouldn't go away. She put her hands to her face and breathed shallowly.

He went to her and put them forehead to forehead. He clutched her head so she could feel him.

She tried to speak but she couldn't form words. She was just gasping for air.

He blew out slowly, calming her and himself.

Eventually she calmed down, tears in her eyes and voice. "Why did our baby have to die?"

"I don't know, baby but we can do this. We would make the most beautiful baby. He'd be talented and smart and kind. Like his mama. I'm sick of people being taken away from us. I want my baby back."

She nodded, making him move. "I want my baby back."

He lifted his head. "Are you sure? I don't want you backing out later on."

"I want my baby." She stated clearly.

He kissed her. "Come on. Let's go have sex."

"We still have a few days left on our meds. I think it'll stop us from conceiving. We should wait for the new year."

"Marce-" He groaned.

"I'm not backing out, Grape Ape. I just want to have the highest rate of success. We can start on the first."

He sighed. "That's less than two weeks away."

"It's exactly two weeks away."

"Whatever. I'll circle it on my calendar."

"I threw your calendar away and none of us have new ones."

"You're determined to take the romance out of this."

"What romance? We want our baby back. We're getting her back."

"Our child was made with love and so will its siblings."

She rolled her eyes until she heard exactly what he said. "Siblings?"

"This is the start of our family." He made sure she knew.

A large part of her freaked out but a larger part felt warm for the first time in weeks. She wrapped her arms around him. "I love you, Mal."

He was surprised. He knew she'd feel like running but this was unexpected. She rarely said the "L" word and he hadn't heard it since last year when they made love for the first time. "I love you, too Marcy."

 ** _ATU_**

Marc hit the middle of the frame. "You're puttin this up on your own."

Maddie pouted. "Please, Marc."

"Girl, you know I'm just joking."

She ran to give him a hug. "Be nice or I'll tell Marcy."

He shuddered. "Little drill Sergeant would get mad."

He felt something hit his back. "I heard that, lite brite!"

He groaned as he turned around. "You are a drill sergeant!"

"I oughta bust you up." Marcy glared.

"Leave me alone, Lucifer."

"Don't go to sleep." She threatened.

He pouted. "But I love you."

"Uh huh."

"Just go check on Mike them."

She narrowed her gaze at him as she left. He let out a breath of relief as she turned the corner into Mike's room.

Mike looked up. "We're working! I promise!"

" _We_ are." Mercedes pouted.

"Lucille Quinn Fabray." Marcy tapped her foot.

Quinn scowled. "Leave me alone!"

"You have two seconds to fill that box or I'm hanging your newly skinny ass _out that window_." She pointed to Mike's naked window.

Quinn whimpered. "Marc?!"

Marc came in. "You're not done yet?! Come on, guys!"

"We're moving but _Quinn_ is the one not working." Mike snitched. "She was like this yesterday."

"Lucy!"

"Quinn!" Quinn yelled.

"Get to work, heifa!" Marcy barked uncaringly.

Quinn started crying.

Marc sighed. "Okay, you get a rest-"

" _What_?!" Marcy was outraged.

"Marce." He communicated with his eyes.

Marcy was not happy and made sure he knew it. He did. She turned to Quinn. "You get three minutes and not a second more. If you haven't packed five boxes by the time I come back, I'm lighting all your shit on fire."

Quinn gulped with a frowned pout.

 ** _ATU_**

"One more day." Marc sighed.

"One more day?" Laura sounded confused.

"Until you come back." He readjusted the phone against his shoulder and ear.

"Oh. Yeah." She yawned.

"Are you tired? We can talk tomorrow."

"It's okay. It's just all the flying lately. We haven't had a break in a while."

"I know. Every morning I have to peel myself out of bed."

There was a smile to her tone. "I bet."

"Did I tell you we pushed everything back a day?"

"What do you mean?"

"We have to clean out our parents rooms and offices and make sure we have everything. Then we have to take stuff to the shipping office to ship things to relatives. It doesn't leave a lot of time."

She sighed. "Who decided?"

"Me and Marcy. She wants everything done but we literally can't do it on top of school and saying goodbye to everyone. She can't do it alone."

"That makes sense."

"She's been doing amazing though. I'm worried about her but she's pushing through. She's got so much stuff done."

"She gave me a detailed list of what she'd done and has left to do. It's why I put her in charge."

"Let's be real. She was always in charge." He smirked as he adjusted his legs on his bed.

She giggled. "Oh my goodness I should not be laughing right now."

"Why not? We deserve to laugh again."

"Yeah. One day. In the distant future. But I meant I should be focused on my exams. I have two left."

"You'll do fine. You're smart as hell."

"Thank you. I just have a lot riding on this. I have to do well."

"You will. I promise. Have I ever let you down?"

"Several times." She answered immediately.

He laughed in the dark. "Well no more!"

She giggled again. "I love you, Marc."

"Love you, too Lady."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Excuses, excuses…_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Quinn checked the bathroom stalls and upon finding them empty, turned to face her friends. "We need a plan."

"It has to work." Mercedes added. "We're leaving Saturday."

Brittany bounced on her toes as a brilliant idea lit up her blue eyes. "I know!"

"What is it, Britt?" Santana asked.

"You can go to their basketball game Friday and have signs and cheer them on." Brittany clapped happily.

"Yeah, except we have stuff to do right after school." Quinn made a face. "Marcy's so mean. She's making us work every day after school."

"Quinn, we have to get this done." Mercedes was tired of this fight.

Quinn rolled her eyes.

"How's your plan to do whatever you want?" Santana brought up.

Quinn brightened. "I hugged Demarco Travers and Connie Minkus didn't even flip out."

"Demarco Travers." The girls drooled.

"Wait." Mercedes held up a hand. "Connie said _nothing_?"

"Nope." Quinn gloated.

"Damn you're lucky!" Santana growled.

The other girls looked at her like she was crazy.

"Oh. Right. But still. Connie is known for being crazy jealous. We heard about her over the summer. She must really feel sorry for you."

The bell rang.

"Shoot!" Mercedes stomped a foot. "We can meet in here after lunch and have ideas!"

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy packed up Laura's room to the best of her ability then went to do the spare rooms then the area downstairs. She stopped to take a break to take her medicine then went back to work.

She did the attic, basement and garage. The kitchen was done from the night before. The only thing she was stuck on was Russell's computers. He liked to collect them, building new ones from old ones. Should they keep them?

She put them in the small "maybe" pile.

When she was done, she went back to her blue house and went upstairs. She went inside Marc's room and went on his computer to post pictures of Russell's and Judy's cars.

She also was on the phone with the workmen on the house. She got a few nibbles on Craigslist for the cars and offered a look.

She got off the phone and went around the corner to the Fabray house. Two men showed up for Russell's car. They were skeptical about a little girl selling them a car but she did have the keys and title so they took it on a test drive.

They had the money in cash so she sold it to them. Her siblings made it home by the time they were leaving.

"Who was that?" Marc demanded.

"Devon and Craig." She replied.

"Why were they here?"

"To buy PR's car."

"Alone?!"

"Ugh!" She sighed heavily with an eye-roll.

"Stop putting yourself in dangerous situations!"

She just looked at him.

He suddenly understood what her hurt eyes were telling him. "It's not your fault. Shit, Marce. Stop that. Stop thinking you deserved what happened to you."

"You only have Quinn's room to do. I think I need to be alone."

"Marce!" He turned as she walked off. "Mal, follow her."

"I know what you meant." Mal offered before jogging off down the street after his ladylove.

"Marc!" Mercedes was very upset with him.

"I didn't mean that!" Marc defended himself. "It came out wrong!"

"Great job, big brother." Mike led his little sisters inside.

Marc threw out his hands before setting them on his hips. "Shit…!"

 ** _ATU_**

"Hey!" Mercedes happened to look up as Marcy passed by.

"Hey." She stopped.

"I want to talk to you." Mercedes got up.

"I don't want to talk." Marcy was tired.

"It's about me."

"Oh. What?"

Mercedes jerked her head at their older brothers. "I want juice. Is there any here?"

"Should be. Let's go check."

"I want juice!" Maddie whined.

"We'll bring you some back."

Mercedes dragged Quinn to her feet and the trio left to go downstairs.

"I'm working." Quinn said as Marcy went through the pantry.

Marcy said nothing until she found a large bottle of papaya juice. "Good. We'll be done with this house soon then."

"Yeah…"

"I thought we were talking about you?" Marcy looked at Mercedes as she poured ice into seven glasses. "Or was that a lie?"

It was but Mercedes really did want to talk about herself as an option. "We have a problem."

"What kind of problem?"

"We like these boys." She whispered.

Marcy grimaced as she stopped filling glasses. She waited but heard no thundering footsteps so the boys must not have heard. "That's risky to say aloud."

"I know but we've been trying for a week to think of ways to get their attention. Nothing."

"Like what?"

Mercedes and Quinn started listing the ideas they and their friends had come up with and/or executed.

Marcy stared wide-eyed. "Those are _bad_ ideas."

Mercedes pouted. "We don't know what to do!"

"Why are you trying to do anything? You're leaving in a few days."

"We want to have them notice us." Quinn said. "We want to leave a lasting impression."

"I get it." Marcy sighed. "I just don't get why you're making it so complicated. Send them anonymous notes saying to meet you in so-and-so place at a certain time Friday after-school. When their nosy asses show up, plant the world's steamiest kiss on them then walk away. They'll be thinking of you while they're drooling into their Jell-O cups at a retiring home years from now."

Mercedes and Quinn squealed lowly as they jumped and hugged Marcy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Let me breathe. We need to take this upstairs before they send Maddie down here to search for us."

 ** _ATU_**

"That's actually… a good idea." Santana was surprised. "Your little sister thought of this plan?"

"Marcy's a genius." Mercedes bragged.

"I just hope it works." Quinn finished her note. "How's it look?"

Brittany took it and read it over. "I like it."

"Good. We'll wait until the halls clear and do it." It was after lunch and the girls were back in the bathroom.

"So where do you want them to meet you?" Santana wanted to know.

"In front of the library." Mercedes answered. "That way we can leave right away."

"They're going to love you forever." Brittany was excited.

"I don't need forever. Just the rest of the school year."

"I want forever!" Quinn declared.

The girls giggled but she was serious.

"Come on." Mercedes smiled. "We should go now. The halls might be cleared."

 ** _ATU_**

Mal scratched his face as he looked for another spot to shoot.

"Hey!" Jackie Hernandez and Dexter Williamson strode up to him.

"Hey." He found a great shot and took it.

"What are you doing?" Jackie asked.

"Taking pictures of the school."

"Why? The yearbook's not coming out for months."

"I never told you." He lowered his camera and looked at them.

"What? No. Told us what?"

"We're moving."

"What?!" Both Jackie and Dexter were appalled.

"Yeah, my oldest sister is moving us out of state. We're leaving this Saturday."

Jackie burst into tears. "Why didn't MA tell me?!"

"She's been really busy getting things in order. The rest of us are in school so she's doing the majority of the packing."

"By herself?" Dexter blinked.

"Mostly." Mal shrugged. "We help when we come home."

"How much do you have to do?"

"A lot. Then we have to worry about donation pick-ups."

"Donation pick-ups?" Jackie was way confused.

"We're giving a ton of stuff to charity."

Dexter smiled. "That's really good."

Mal lifted a shoulder. "Marcy thought it up."

Dexter bobbed his head. "Are we going to see you before you leave?"

"I don't know. We have to do the donations today along with more packing-"

"We can help you pack!" Jackie offered.

"We can." Dexter cosigned.

Mal smiled. "Thanks, guys. Maybe tomorrow? We need to do this part ourselves."

Jackie pouted. "Okay. But we'll be on standby whenever you need us and we'll always be here. Don't forget us."

Mal hugged her. "We'll never forget you. Never."


	9. Chapter 9

Marcy went to the door as she heard something there. It was Laura. "Hey."

Laura hugged her. "Hey. How was everything?"

"Ugh…"

Laura's lips twitched in amusement. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault your siblings are nerve-wracking."

"I won't claim credit."

"How did your exams go?"

Laura sighed. "I'll see next week."

"Well come on. We have donations to fulfill. We can get paper supplies at the store and give the dishes away. What are we going to do with PR's computers?"

Laura thought about it. "We can save two for Marc. The rest can go in the trash after he figures out what he wants from them."

"I was meaning to ask about this."

"Yes?" Laura led when she said nothing and looked elsewhere.

"You know how they left their businesses to us?"

"Yes?"

"How are we going to clean their offices and are we going to their business offices? What do we keep or throw away?"

"You've gotten started, haven't you?"

"What else was I supposed to do this morning? I don't have a license so I can't drive anywhere."

"Where did you even find Travis' keys?"

"In Daddy's desk."

Laura nodded. "I think we should take everything that pertains to business."

"I was thinking we take all the files and business contacts."

Laura nodded again. "Makes sense. So what? Everything in the cabinets?"

"There's a ton of files-…" She stopped.

"What?"

"And stuff- personal stuff. Like our Christmas plans."

Laura swallowed. "Oh. I should cancel those plans."

"We're not going to Christmas?"

Laura blinked. There was no infliction to Marcy's voice so she had no idea how she felt about the decision. "I think we should be alone for a little while."

Marcy just blinked slowly.

Laura wished she'd stop looking at her. She had no idea what she was thinking and it was terrifying.

"We should get started."

"Right." Nobody moved. "Aren't we going to go?"

"Shouldn't you put your things up? And what about your things from school?"

"I sent them to the house." Laura began pulling her luggage up the stairs. She looked behind her to say something but Marcy was gone. "What the-?"

She sighed and continued up the stairs and went to Marc's room. She left her things there, marveling over how much was done. She left and went downstairs to look for Marcy.

She found her in the office, sitting on the floor, shifting through files. "You've started without me."

"Yup." Marcy didn't look up.

Laura sat next to her. "What do you have there?"

"Daddy's first non-practice business."

"So we'll definitely keep that."

Marcy set it in a growing pile for keep. "We should have an office downstairs for this."

"Okay. We can do that."

Marcy grabbed another file. "This is for the same business. I think he organized it that way."

"What all have you done?"

"The desk and that filing cabinet." Marcy jerked her head towards the empty cabinet.

Laura leaned over to see stacks of files littering the floor. "Which are getting thrown away?"

"Just school stuff."

"School stuff?"

"Yeah. Report cards, awards, the paperwork to attend."

"We're not getting rid of awards."

"Why? There's no one to impress now."

Laura hated that. "Me. Impress me."

Marcy looked up at her. Her lily eyes bored deep into the blonde but she remained firm. Finally she nodded and went back to shuffling through paperwork.

Laura took a deep breath. Her parents might not be around anymore but that didn't mean they were going to be lost to the world. She'd make sure of that.

 ** _ATU_**

"Thank you." Laura said.

"You're welcome. Next!" The woman behind the plastic yelled.

Laura and Marcy left the post office and got in Judy's minivan. Her own car was being shipped to Connecticut. "What's next on the list?"

"More boxes." Marcy recited.

"Okay. Do we need any more tubs or bags?"

Marcy thought about it since it wasn't on the list. "We should get some just to be sure."

"Okay." Laura pulled off. They went to get more storage before going to the store for food. Then they went home.

After unloading the car, they set about packing away the office.

Laura hadn't told her but she'd found paperwork on where Marcy had been the past six years. It had been in Rose's filing cabinets.

Looking through it sounded good but when they'd broken for a quick 20 minute nap, she'd been on the Internet looking up those places. The official websites said the same as the paperwork but first person witness accounts had been radically different.

What those innocent people had gone through, those innocent kids, it just broke her heart. She had to get off the Internet before she started crying.

When they finished with the office, Laura insisted they break for a late lunch. Marcy refused, stating she wasn't hungry, not wanting to admit to not eating much over the past week. Laura said she didn't care; they both were eating.

A spark of rage ignited in Marcy before it extinguished. "Fine."

Laura nodded before going to look over the food they had. She made a quick green salad. Marcy devoured hers. Laura said nothing but she was definitely paying attention.

"Let's get started on the other offices." Laura suggested as they cleaned up.

Marcy bobbed her head. "Yeah, okay. I gotta take my meds and pee but after, yeah."

Laura washed down the counter as she ran out.

 ** _ATU_**

"Tomorrow's our last day together." Sarah wrapped her arms around Maddie and cried.

Maddie patted her back. "You could come over Saturday."

"Really?" Sarah stopped blubbering.

Nancy Beecher shook her head. "Of course we can, Sarah. We can help with moving."

Sarah made a face. "We're eight. What can we move?"

Nancy put a hand on Maddie's arm. "We'll be there bright and early."

Maddie giggled as Sarah faux cried. "Thanks, guys."

 ** _ATU_**

By the time their siblings got home, Laura and Marcy had finished the three offices.

"I can't believe you're done!" Mercedes hugged Laura hello.

"We were working." She responded in kind.

"Don't even think of resting. We have to do our parents' rooms." Marcy clapped twice.

Maddie hugged her. "Not even a little rest?"

Marcy realized that not everyone could move like she could. People needed rest. "Five minutes. Not a second more!"

Maddie ran to watch TV.

"I don't need a rest." Marc wanted this over with.

"Then you come with me." Marcy went up the stairs. Everyone left followed behind.

She opened her parents' bedroom door. It was dark inside as the curtains were shut. She flipped on the lights.

The room was large and had a lot of things in it. It would take forever if it weren't so many of them.

"Mercy, you and Quinn gather up all their clothes. Put them in trash bags and leave them by the front door." Marcy instructed.

"Okay." Mercedes pushed Quinn to the massive closet.

"Laura, you do the bathroom. Anything unopened gets donated. Anything opened goes to us or the trash."

Laura nodded before going to the bathroom.

"Marc and Mikey? Take down the bed and move the furniture to one side of the room."

Marc and Mike got started.

Marcy turned to Mal. "We're going to do everything else. Ready?"

"I'd follow you to hell." He vowed.

"Not quite where we're headed yet but I like the enthusiasm."

 ** _ATU_**

The work went swiftly, even when Maddie came up to box up all their jewelry (which they were keeping).

Quinn was selected to stay behind and open the door for the charity service, In the Image. They were coming to pick up the first load of things.

The rest of them went to the Fabrays and went through their same process. They finished, leaving the Changs for the next day and went back to the Joneses to eat.

Quinn reported the pickup went smoothly.

So they made dinner together and ate before going through their nighttime routines. They were going to bed early.

 ** _ATU_**

"Today's the day." Quinn whispered.

"Stop, Q. You're making me nervous." Mercedes blushed.

"Well we have to do this. We already put the notes in their lockers."

"I know. I know there's no backing out but that doesn't mean I'm not scared."

"Me too." Quinn admitted.

Mike walked into the closet with just a towel on. "Are you ready for the last day of school?"

The girls looked at each other before facing him with beaming smiles. "Sure am!"


	10. Chapter 10

Marcy and Laura waited for In the Image and various other charities to pick up everything from the Fabray home. Once they were done, the girls went to the Chang house to pack up Michael's and Jeanette's room.

It took a bit longer as it was just the two of them but they got through with it quickly enough.

They broke for an early lunch then split up to have the organizations come to both the Jones home and the Chang home.

It was a lot of directing as some things were too heavy for them to move on their own so men had to come. Along the way, the girls were rearranging things so that it would be easier to clean later.

They were exhausted by the time school let out but knew their siblings would be home soon to finish packing and cleaning. They stayed at the Jones house and fell asleep in the den on a sofa they were keeping, the TV watching them.

 ** _ATU_**

"Mikey." Mercedes closed her locker but kept the lock.

"Yeah?" Mike had his own lock in hand.

"Can you give these back? We'll give your books back."

"Are you sure? We can just go together."

"I'm sure. Besides I want to say goodbye to Brenda." Brenda was the school librarian.

"Okay. Tell her goodbye for me, too."

"Tank coo, Mikey." Quinn gave him her lock.

He smiled briefly before giving them his books and walking off.

"Ready?"

Mercedes breathed deeply. "No."

"Too bad. We're going." Quinn juggled the books in her arms as she pushed Mercedes downstairs.

Mercedes knew it wasn't true but she wasn't ready. "I think I left something in my locker!"

"It's a present for whoever gets your locker next semester."

"You're mean."

Quinn was determined. She'd only kissed Finn once, during a party in September during _Spin the Bottle_. She wanted a real kiss and she was going to get it.

They made it downstairs and went to the library. The boys weren't there yet so they went inside and returned all of their school issued textbooks.

Mercedes said her goodbyes and added Mike's. Quinn didn't want to be left out so she lied and said she would miss Brenda.

The girls didn't bring anything with them after putting their belongings in Rhonda, Mike's Buick after lunch so they had nothing to do but wait for the boys.

Quinn checked the time then the window in the doors. It was time and both boys were walking down the hall, talking to each other. "Ee! Let's go!"

Mercedes felt her stomach drop to her toes. "Okay!"

Quinn pulled her out, happy that they'd left their coats in Rhonda as well so they could show off their shapes. They walked up to the pair and tapped their backs.

Finn Hudson turned around first. "Oh! Hi. Quinn, right? Mercedes."

Quinn nodded, happy he knew her name.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman turned with a lecherous smile, knowing now that they were girls. "Hey, Hot Mama. Sexy."

Mercedes blushed before taking a deep breath. She (and Quinn) reached forward and clutched his (and Finn's) shirt(s) and brought him (and Finn) down for a deeply probing, wildly passionate kiss.

Both boys were completely surprised but Puck took to it quickly. He wrapped his arms around Mercedes and lifted her up a bit to fit against him more securely. He took over the kiss.

Finn was a bit late but he eventually caught on. He was very enthusiastic and kissed Quinn happily.

Both girls were in heaven. They'd just kissed their first loves and were being kissed back. Why oh why were they leaving?!

Mercedes realized her lungs were about to burst so she backed away. Or tried to rather. Puck let her mouth go but he still had her pressed up to him and he ran his lips over her face and neck.

She fit her hands between their chests and pushed. He eventually loosened his hold. He stared at her and she stared back. His eyes were warm pools of green, hazel and brown while hers were molten pockets of chocolate flecked with gold.

He opened his mouth to say what he had no clue but she cut him off with another kiss. This one was short so before he could celebrate her taste, she was already pulling away.

She hit Quinn's arm but the blonde waved her away. She hit her again and pulled on her arm until the green eyed ex-cheerleader pried herself away from her wished-to-be beau.

Quinn pouted before winking at Finn. Both girls waved as they walked down the hall, away from the boys, towards the entrance.

Puck and Finn waved back, intoxicated. The girls disappeared from sight.

Puck frowned. "That girl is in my English class. I sit behind her."

Finn's eyes widened. " _Mercedes_ is English Girl?!"

"Yeah. Her hair's been getting longer. She smells the same and it's the back of her head. How can I get with her?"

"You can't. She's moving."

"What?!" Puck snapped his gaze to his best friend's brown one.

"Yeah. Mike told us. They're all related and their sister is making them move out of state. Remember I asked for his new address so I could write him?"

"Not really." Puck admitted.

Finn had a flat look on his face at that. "Well we're never going to see those girls again."

"Man, that sucks!" Puck looked down the hall again. "I wanted to get deep inside her…"

Finn blanched. "Hey!"

"What?"

Finn was silent for a moment. "Mercedes was my girlfriend."

Puck looked at him sharply.

 ** _ATU_**

"It's cute." Marc stated.

"Why do they get to sleep?" Quinn complained.

"Shut up!" Mal spat.

"Guys, stop fighting before they wake up!" Mercedes shushed them.

"Let's wake her up how she wakes us up." Mike scowled.

"You really wanna wake Marcy up?" Maddie planned on leaving if so.

His scowl darkened. "No…"

"Let's let them sleep." Marc decided.

"That's not fair!" Quinn stomped a foot.

"Quinn!"

She whined louder.

Marcy stirred.

"Oh no…" Marc waved his arms. "Quinn, stop!"

Quinn stomped both of her feet. "I don't care about her waking up! I need help with my room and-!"

Marcy peeled open her left eye. "Shut up with all that noise!"

"Dammit…" Marc sighed heavily.

"Go back to sleep." Mal urged her.

She sat up, looking very put out. "What are you idiots doing?"

"Laura! Marcy called us idiots!" Maddie snitched loudly.

Marcy smacked her in the mouth lightly. "Stop all that hollerin!"

Maddie pouted and buried her face in Mike's side.

"And you shut up before I punch you in the damn throat." Marcy cast an evil eye on Quinn, who sulked.

Marc gave Quinn a heavy lidded know-it-all look.

Marcy stood up and stretched. "What are you doing just standing around?! You have work to do! Go finish packing and cleaning!"

"I blame you." Mike glared at Quinn.

They all shuffled out except for Mal.

"What?!" Marcy demanded.

He just looked at her before lifting his face. "Kiss?"

She looked around. Laura was still asleep (for the moment) and everyone else was gone. She leaned forward and kissed him.

He relaxed against her and wrapped an arm around her.

She wrapped both of her arms around his neck before pulling away. "I'm tired."

He smiled at her using her baby voice. "We're going to bed early tonight."

"Ugh! I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

"We're going to have some help. Marc got some guys from the football team and Merce said that her and Quinn's two friends from cheerleading are coming and your friends are coming, along with Jackie and Dex. We'll have help."

"I wasn't talking about manual labor but thank you for trying." She gave him a light kiss. "Okay, go around the corner and finish your room."

"I could help you-?"

"Nope." She was already shaking her head. "My room is completely done and I have to sell Ms. Judy's minivan."

"You just want time apart." He accused good-naturedly.

"Yes, I do."

He frowned, not sure if she was kidding.

She kissed him again. "Go."

He scowled as he let her go.

She trailed her fingers over him before dropping her hands. "Go."

"Stop playin with me." He warned.

"But I like playing with you." She stuck her bottom lip out, widened her eyes and spoke in her baby voice.

"It's less than two weeks now."

She waved slowly.

He backed out just as slowly until he had to turn around to leave.

She waited for him to be gone before she woke up Laura. She loved to tease him but she'd definitely make good on her promises.

 ** _ATU_**

"Quinn!" Laura yelled.

"Leave me alone!" Quinn laid on a pile on her clothes in her closet.

"Pack away those clothes! _Right_ _now_!"

"I am!" Quinn yelled back.

"You're not moving!"

"Don't rush me!"

"Quinn, I'm serious!"

Quinn snatched up her phone and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?!" Laura was fit to be tied.

"Marc, Laura's being mean to me!"

"What?!"

"He wants to talk to you." Quinn held out the phone smugly.

Laura snatched it up. "She's not working-!"

"Babe, babe." Marc soothed. "She just needs a rest. Let her take a break. She'll get back to it."

"Fine. But if she's not back to work in five minutes, I'm calling Marcy over!"

"That's fine."

Laura threw the phone on another pile of clothes. "Five minutes and I mean it!"

Quinn stuck out her tongue at her back before picking up her phone. "Thank you, Marc!"

 ** _ATU_**

Laura yawned. "It's time for bed."

"Aww!" Maddie whined.

"Up, up, up, Glowworm." Marcy tapped her leg. "Remember to put those clothes in your duffle bag."

"How is tomorrow going to go?" Mercedes yawned, too.

"We'll get up and eat then the trucks will come." Laura told her.

"We move everything onto the trucks then we'll drive to Lincoln Hills Adjacent, Connecticut." Marcy went on.

"Who's all driving?" Mike wanted to know.

"You, Marc and Laura. Mercy and Quinn will ride with you, Maddie will ride with Marc and Mal and I will ride with Laura."

"How?" Quinn frowned. "Her car's not even here."

Laura blew out a sharp breath. "I'll be driving Travis!"

"What?!" Mike and Quinn were in shock.

"My baby has to get there and I don't trust anyone to move it." Marcy glared at both. "You're not driving my car!"

Mike sulked. "No fair!"

Mercedes laughed. "Mikey!"

"Mercy, she won't share!"

Marc laughed. "Baby!"

"And your brother's mean!"

Marc put him in a headlock as he shouted. "What was that?!"

Laura's lips twitched (hoping it was in annoyance rather than amusement). "Guys, go to bed!"

"I hate sleeping on the floor!" Quinn whined.

"Shut up!" Marcy glared at her.

Quinn sulked. "You're so mean!"

"You're getting on my last nerves!"

"Marce." Marc tried.

"Marc!" Laura glared at him.

"Come on, guys." He pleaded.

Laura sighed. "Be nice, Marcy."

"What?!" Marcy yelled.

"Just be gentle."

Marcy narrowed her eyes at the smugly smirking Quinn. She muttered a dark line in Russian before walking out.

Mal glared at Quinn before following. "Brat!"

Quinn made a face at his back. "Jerk!"

Mercedes sighed and rolled her eyes. "Come on. Let's just go to sleep."

Maddie jumped on Marc. "Onward!"

That broke the tension and the older kids laughed.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Happy birthday to me!_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy left the bathroom in her clothes and packed away her PJs in her duffle bag. She went to the pallet set up by where her bed used to be (and was set up against that wall) and woke up Mal by kissing him. "Hey?"

He awoke with a frown. "What's going on?"

"It's time to get up."

He groaned.

"I know. But get up and shower then take your medicine." She rubbed his belly.

He put his hand over her hand. "Kiss me."

"I already kissed you."

"Kiss me again."

She kissed him. "Now get up!"

He sat up. "You could go in with me and wash my back."

"Not only is it no time for hanky panky, it's not time yet and you know damn well there's no room for us in that shower together and I already took my shower and I have to do a ton of other things before these trucks come. No."

"Hurtful." He got up.

She watched him take his duffle bag to her bathroom before she went to her bags and took out her asthma breathing treatment machine. She used it then another (plastic) device to measure her lung power.

When finished, she put both away then went to check if Laura was awake. The blonde was nearly done getting ready so she took her hair down as she went to the kitchen.

There was just enough juice left for breakfast but they had no food left, which suited Marcy fine because she didn't want to take any real perishable food with them.

She called a local bakery and placed an order before getting her keys and pulling on her layers. Laura came down the stairs as she was zipping up her boots.

"Why do you have your shoes on?" Laura yawned.

"We have to go get breakfast." Marcy put her scarf on and handed Laura her own boots.

Laura put on her pink and white boots as Marcy put on her green hat. Marcy gave the blonde her pink hat and scarf before pulling on her own green gloves.

Laura layered on as Marcy put on and buttoned her green peacoat. Laura left off her hot pink gloves but put on and buttoned her raspberry peacoat. Marcy handed her Travis' keys and her purse.

"Thank you." Laura nodded.

Marcy grabbed her own purse and put the cloth bag's strap over her neck. "Mal's getting ready."

"So is Marc." Laura opened the door.

"We should have woken the others but we can do that on the way there." Marcy closed it behind them and locked it.

They went to the garage and Laura opened the door before unlocking the Lincoln towncar's doors. Both climbed in and Laura started the car.

"You worry about getting us to Bagels, Bagels, Bagels! and I take care of the heat. Where's your phone?"

Laura handed over her phone. "What are you doing?"

"I don't have a phone. I have to call Mercy from yours."

Laura's eyes widened. "You _don't_ have a cell phone."

"Nope." Marcy fiddled with her heat then turned on the radio.

"We can get you one. When do you want to go?"

"We can go the second."

"You want to wait so long?" She backed out of the space and drove down the street.

"I would say the first but Verizon might be closed on the first."

"I think they're open."

"I'm barely joking." Marcy held up Laura's phone. "What's your passcode?"

Laura told her. "You want Verizon?"

"I guess. It doesn't matter to me."

Laura took a left. "It's whatever you want."

Marcy nodded before dialing Mercedes' number. "Hey, Mercy? Are you up? We're getting breakfast from Triple B. Me and Laura. Get Mikey and Queen Quinn up then get up Maddie. We'll be back soon. Okay. Bye."

Laura parked in the parking lot of Bagels, Bagels, Bagels!. Both got out and went inside.

They went to the pick up counter and Marcy knocked on the wood. "Pickup #21."

The cashier nodded and rattled off the price. Laura paid and he handed over a big brown bag.

"Thank you!" Both girls waved as they left. They got back in the car and drove home.

When they got there, they discovered Marc and Mal in the kitchen. "Hey!"

"Hey." The girls set the food on the island counter.

Mal sniffed the bag. "Mmm! What's this?"

"From Triple B." Marcy brought out the plastic cups and grabbed juice.

"Sweet! What'd you get?"

"You're so fat." She poured cups of juice.

"Why can't I eat?"

Her lips twitched as she tried not to laugh. "Don't talk to me anymore."

"Hurtful! Laura! Make her talk to me!"

Laura's own lips twitched. "Just look in the bag, Mal."

He opened the bag. "I see no one cares about me. Uhm; this smells so good!"

"Take the food out!" Marc urged. "I'm hungry, too!"

Mal took out a bagel sandwich and unwrapped it. "It's lox! Smells like dill and caper smear."

"Who's is it, Marce?"

"I got it for you two and the trio." Marcy set out the cups and went to stand next to Mal.

"Alright!" Marc took the sandwich from Mal. "Come sit, Laura."

Laura let him lead her to the table and sat down. He gave her the sandwich and went back so Mal could give him another one. "We have to hurry and eat. Call the others down."

Marc went to the doorway and yelled up the stairs, "Come on, guys! We gotta eat!" before going to sit next to Laura.

Mal brought out another sandwich and inspected it. "This is a BELT."

"Maddie." Marcy set the sandwich next to her place setting.

"What do I have?"

"Chicken BELT on an everything bagel with cheese."

"What do you have?"

"A chicken BELT on a blueberry bagel with cheese."

Mal found both sandwiches and left the bag alone. "Come sit."

Both went to the table as Maddie ran downstairs. "Good morning!"

"Morning, sweetie." Laura kissed the side of her head.

"Sit and eat." Marcy pointed between Laura and herself.

Maddie sat down. "What's this?"

"A bacon, egg, lettuce and tomato sandwich from Bagels, Bagels, Bagels!."

"Yay!" Maddie happily prayed before taking a large bite out of her sandwich.

As they were eating, Mike and Mercedes came down and began eating.

"Is everyone going to meet us here?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah." Marc licked cream cheese off his top lip. "I told my buddies to come here but we'll walk around the corner to start."

"The Fabray house." Marcy answered before Mercedes could ask.

"Thank you." Mercedes pouted for a few seconds. "Do you think we can get this done in one day?"

"We have to. We load everything onto the trucks today and take everything off tomorrow."

"How's that going to work?" Maddie wanted to know.

"We're going to get as close to Lincoln as possible before we stop for the night. We'll get a hotel then in the morning, we'll finish our journey. We get to the house and take everything off the trucks. Simple as that." Laura explained.

"What about our stuff? What if somebody steals the trucks?"

"Nobody's going to steal the trucks."

"I saw it in a movie."

"Nobody's going to steal the trucks."

Maddie thought it over. "Okay. Nobody's going to steal the trucks."

"Where is Quinn? There's plenty of bathrooms so she could be ready with you guys. She should be down here." Marcy was sick of Quinn.

"She stayed behind to get ready after Mercy." Mike said. "I showered in the hall bathroom then brushed my teeth with Mercy before I got dressed in her closet."

"I'm going to kick her ass." Marcy stood up.

"Marce!" Marc lifted a hand before getting up. "I'll go. You eat. I'm almost done anyway."

"I'm getting real sick and tired of you all coddling her."

"She's grieving."

"And we're not?!"

"People grieve differently."

"She's going to be grieving for the loss of her neck."

"Just give her a break. She needs it."

She rolled her eyes. "Go pander to the princess."

Marc huffed as his head dropped. He took a second to shore up his emotional barriers before lifting his head and striding out. He had to protect Quinn. He had to protect all of them.

 ** _ATU_**

Karen and Mari walked up to the Jones house with their little sisters, Nancy and Sarah. They knocked on the door.

Mercedes answered. "Hi!"

"Hi, Mercy!" The four girls waved.

"Come in." Mercedes opened the door wider.

The thirteen year olds and the eight year olds walked inside.

"We're still waiting on the trucks to arrive."

"Are they coming here first?" Karen asked.

"No." Mercedes shut the door behind them. "They're going to the Fabrays first but we're still waiting on people to come."

"How much help do you have coming?" Mari asked sweetly.

"Some of Marc's football buddies and me and Quinn have two friends coming. Mal and Marcy have two friends from school but they're already here."

"Have you seen your new house yet?" Nancy inquired.

"No. Not yet."

"Then how do you know you like it?" Sarah wanted to know.

"Sarah!" Mari chided.

Sarah pouted.

Mercedes smiled at the spirited child. "It's okay. Marcy insists we'll like it."

Sarah smiled.

"Come on. We're just talking in the kitchen." Mercedes led them to the kitchen.

"Maddie!" Nancy and Sarah ran to hug her.

"Hi, guys!" Maddie hugged them close.

"EmJay." Karen went to Marcy.

"Hey, KayBee." Marcy said. "This is Jackie and Dexter. Guys, this is Karen and Mari."

The four greeted each other as the doorbell rang.

Marc went to get it and returned with Santana and Brittany, who were still bowled over by Marc.

"Hi!" Mercedes hugged Brittany.

Brittany squeezed her tight. "He's so cute!"

"Who?"

"Your brother!" Brittany whispered.

"No, he's _fine_!" Santana said in a loud whisper.

"Which one?" Mercedes was appalled.

Santana looked around the room. "Technically all of them."

Mercedes blinked, outdone.

Santana laughed. "Q said some of the football team was coming by."

"They are." The doorbell rang. "It might be them."

Marc went to answer the door and came back with six broad shouldered youths. "Hey, guys! We can go now!"

Santana whistled lowly.

Mercedes pinched her. "Stop it!"

"They are good-looking! That's not my fault!"

Brittany giggled.

"Come on here!" Mercedes blushed.

The large group left and put on their layers to go around to the Fabray home. The trucks were pulling up just as they walked down the street.

A man in the first truck went up to Marc. "You the Fabanges?"

"Yeah. We're doing three houses." Marc nodded.

"Do you need help? We got men."

"So do we; now can we hurry this up?" Marcy bit off. "We got a lot of junk and I'm not trying to be here all night."

The man grimaced.

"She's…" Marc floundered.

"I'm what?" Marcy stared at him steadily.

Marc pursed his lips, taking his time to answer. "Eager to get started."

"Humph!" She lifted her nose. "We're starting upstairs and going in a circle, starting with the first room on the right." She strode to the front door and unlocked it.

"Is she the boss?" Another worker asked.

Marc cleared his throat. "Usually."

"But she's tiny."

Marc waved his hands but luckily Marcy was already going upstairs.

"We don't say that word around her." Mike said.

"She's scary. Isn't she?" The man pouted.

"Beyond all reason." Mal beamed.

Jackie laughed. "That's MA!"

"You know we should go inside before she comes back out here." Karen knew her well.

Everyone jumped into motion.

 ** _ATU_**

"Are we getting lunch?!" One of Marc's friends complained.

"No." Marcy passed by him. "We'll pay for your dinner though so get a move on so you can see it before midnight."

He sagged. "Aw man!"

Marc smiled and clapped a hand to his back. "It'll be a good dinner."

"Breadstix?!"

"Breadstix?!" Santana started paying attention.

"Really?" Mercedes was totally bemused.

"Really." Brittany sighed.

Mike's lips twitched. "Coming through."

The girls moved as he and another worker put a sofa on the truck. They were now at the Jones home and putting things from downstairs in the trucks.

"What's in these boxes?" Jackie wondered.

"Files." Marcy went to go back inside.

"Files? Files of what?"

"Business files, Jack."

Jackie handed the box to Dexter and followed Marcy back inside. "Why do you have business files?"

"Can you ask annoying questions and work at the same time?"

"Yes."

Marcy sighed heavily. _Great!_ "They're business files from our parents."

"You can't throw them away?"

"No. We're the new owners and such for these businesses. It'd be stupid to throw away the files."

"Wait! You're business owners now?!"

"Yes. Our parents left us everything."

"Oh my goodness! That's crazy! My dad doesn't trust me with a fish!"

"You're wild, Jack. I wouldn't trust you with a fish either."

"Oh, MA!"

 ** _ATU_**

"I'm tired!" Santana didn't want to move a single thing else.

"There's just a couple boxes left." Mercedes put her box on the truck and relaxed her body. "You can stop."

"What about your sister? Will she kill me if I stop?"

"Marce!" Mercedes called out.

Marcy left the Chang home and put her box on the truck. "What?"

"Can we stop? There's not a lot of boxes left."

"Yeah. You guys can go home."

Santana brightened. "Yes!"

Brittany's face crumpled. "No!"

"What's wrong, Britts?" Santana hugged her. "You want to work?"

"If we leave, this will be the last time we ever see them!"

Santana's face dropped. "Oh yeah."

Quinn raised a brow. "You care?"

"I'll miss Mercedes."

Quinn crossed her arms. "Humph!"

Marcy's lips twitched. "Hang out for a little bit. There's a couple more boxes and we have to pay the guys."

Brittany grouped Mercedes, Quinn and Santana together so they could converse.

The workers brought out the last few boxes and put them on the last truck.

The first man off the truck adjusted his hat. "So we'll see you tomorrow?"

Marcy nodded. "Hopefully we'll be at the house by nine o'clock AM."

"See you there. Let's go, guys!" The moving company's crew got on the trucks and left.

"I just want to say thank you, guys for coming." Marc told his friends.

"We're going to miss you, dude." One clapped hands with him.

"I won't remember you in a month."

All the boys laughed.

"Wow." Marcy shook her head and handed over some $100 bills. "This is for your dinner."

"Wow, Lil Mama." A boy took it. "This is a lot."

"Go somewhere fancy and treat yourself or go somewhere cheap and split the difference." She shrugged.

"Marry me!" One got down on one knee.

"No." Mal made that clear.

The other boys laughed at his serious expression.

Marcy took his hand and dragged him over to their friends.

Various groups (except poor Laura and Mike) said goodbye to their friends.

"We have to go." Jackie said sadly.

"Yeah, it's getting late and I have to go back home to watch my little sister." Dexter hooked a thumb behind him.

"Thanks for comin out." Marcy lifted a shoulder. "Write us."

Jackie had the address. "I will!"

"So will I." Dexter confirmed.

"Can I get a hug?"

"I suppose." Marcy allowed. "Just this once."

Jackie hugged her tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much!"

Marcy said nothing at first. "Live a good life, Jack."

Mal and Dexter hugged. "I'm going to miss you, buddy." Both smiled at having spoken in unison. "Bye."

Dexter hugged Marcy as Jackie embraced Mal. "Bye!"

"Bye!" Marcy and Mal replied.

Dexter took Jackie's hand to walk to the bus-stop.

"We can walk you to your cars." Karen was a bit jealous of Jackie.

"Okay." Marcy started walking. The large group walked with her.

They spoke about things, like what they'd miss about each other and how far away Connecticut was.

They got to the ex-Jones house and stood around.

Marc said his final goodbyes to his friends as they piled in their cars. They honked as he waved.

Karen hugged Marcy. "Write me every week!"

"I guess I could swing that." Marcy accepted.

Karen brightened. "Don't forget me!"

"How could I forget you, KayBee? You're one in a billion."

Karen laughed.

Mari hugged Marcy. "Don't forget to write me, too. I'm going to miss you all so much."

"Thanks, Mar." Marcy hugged her.

"You're the sweetest person we've ever met. We can't forget you." Mal hugged her.

Mari smiled. "You're so kind, Mal. You two don't forget to invite me to your wedding!"

Marcy grimaced.

Mal side-eyed her. "We won't. You two will get the first invites."

"Yay!" Karen and Mari teased.

"Go home." Marcy turned them around and pushed gently.

"We're pocketing your money and having my mom cook for us!" Karen lifted her nose.

"Must be nice."

Karen turned around quickly and hugged her tightly. Then she twirled around again and took Mari's hand. "Come on, Nan! Sarah!"

Maddie hugged her best friends before waving them off.

Laura waved her siblings close as Mercedes and Quinn stood with Santana and Brittany. "Come on."

Marcy and Mal got in the back of Travis as Laura got in the front. Marc helped Maddie in the back of Suzy, his Rolls Royce before getting in the front. Mike hugged both Santana and Brittany before getting in the front of Rhonda, his Buick.

"I don't want you to go!" Brittany cried.

"How'd throwing temper tantrums work?" Santana raised a brow.

"Shut up!" Quinn spat.

Santana stuck her tongue out.

"Guys!" Mercedes glared. "Just hug and say you'll miss each other."

"I won't miss her!" Both girls denied.

"Stop it!" Brittany began crying in earnest.

Santana pouted. "I'll miss you, Q."

Quinn unthawed. "I'll miss you, too I guess."

"Now hug!" Mercedes and Brittany commanded.

Both hugged. The two amicable girls hugged them. "Bye!"

Mike honked his horn.

The four separated. "Bye."

Santana and Brittany waved before walking down the street.

Mercedes and Quinn got in Rhonda and buckled up.

Laura drove off first with Mike behind her and Marc behind him. They were leaving their old life behind onto something new.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura pulled into the hotel parking lot and turned off Travis. "Come on, guys. Let's go inside."

Marcy and Mal got out with their bags. Laura got out and grabbed her own.

Marc and Mike found places to park and they all exited with their bags. They conjoined at the doors of the large hotel before letting a doorman allow them entrance.

They went inside and went passed a large fountain and many storefronts to get to the front desk and the man working there.

Laura smiled at him even though she was bone tired. "Yes, I'd like a room."

He looked at all of them. " _A_ room?"

"Yes. A big one."

"How many beds?"

"We can fit on a really big one."

He had opinions but made sure they couldn't read them on his face. "I have the Sunset room available."

"We'll take it."

"I'll need a credit card and valid photo ID please."

Laura handed over both.

He punched keys on his keyboard until he handed both cards back along with a set of card keys. "You're in room 3008 on the thirteenth floor. Please enjoy your stay. I'd also like to point out that our kitchens are still open. Menus are on the nightstand. Press star 4-2-2-4. Goodnight now."

"Thank you." They chorused before Laura ushered them to the golden elevators they'd passed on the way to the desk.

They got in the lift and rode it up to the 13th floor. Getting out, they went down one hall then another, trying to find their way.

They finally found the right room and Laura opened the door. They spilled inside, marveling over the interior. It was beautiful. The walls were ombré effected as the top was a rust color fading into tangerine to dark gold to a pale champagne.

The artwork on the walls were minimalist and very… confusing. Literally one was a picture of half a can of gasoline in black and white.

There was a huge bed with two bedside tables and lamps, one of which held a weighted phone. In front of the bed was a credenza with a television on it. The remote was on the bar. A minifridge sat to its left.

A table and set of four chairs sat by a large covered window. A large stuffed chair sat next to another window. Across from the windows was the entrance to the bathroom.

"Okay, we'll get ready in batches and order room service." Laura yawned. "Then we'll get some sleep."

"Batches?" Quinn lifted her nose.

"Don't start!" Marcy was already grumpy. "Go take your bath, Mad. Marc, run her water."

"Got any bubble bath?" Marc picked Maddie up.

"Yes!" Maddie hugged him tightly.

He strode into the bathroom and began running her water as she came back to deliver the grape bubble bath.

He came back. "What's on TV?"

 _ **ATU**_

After Maddie took her bath, Mal and Marcy took their bath together so after them, the trio took their bath. They were done in quick intervals, lasting no more than 20 minutes.

When they came out, Laura and Marc got ready to go in.

"We'll order." Marcy picked up the room service menu. "What do you want?"

"I'll take a salad. Grilled chicken. Caesar on the side." Laura ordered. "Peach iced tea."

"You know Caesar dressing has anchovy in it…"

"What?!" Her sisters looked at her stricken.

"Yeah. That's what that fishy taste is. Anchovy paste or if they're fancy, real anchovies."

The four gulped but Laura spoke. "Ranch dressing please."

"Got it. Marky Marc?"

"I want a steak." Marc began.

"You don't need all that red meat." Laura lectured.

"I'm _seventeen_!"

"Don't you want to live to see eighteen?"

"Oh my-!" He glared.

"Leave him alone!" Quinn glared at Laura, too. "He can have what he wants to have!"

"Oh Q." Mercedes facepalmed.

"Come on, Laura." Mike cajoled. "It's just a steak."

"Please?!" Mal and Maddie begged.

"What do you think, Marcy?" Laura sighed.

"He's going to die anyway. Who cares how?" Marcy lifted a shoulder as she looked for something specific.

"It's not how that I'm worried about. It's when."

"He'd have to already have heart problems, which he doesn't and at his age, he won't be dying from eating a steak. Unless it's like 100 ounces or something."

Laura sighed again. "Are you going to at least eat all of your veggies?"

"I have to beg you to eat?" Marc stared at her.

"Do not do that." She stopped before taking a breath. "Be unhealthy. I don't care. But I won't be taking care of you." She swept into the bathroom.

Marc sighed. "Get me a 6oz steak and a salad, Marce. Garden with ranch. Baked potato, too. With butter."

"Got it." Marcy found each on the menu.

He went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"She is so mean!" Quinn complained.

"Shut up!" Marcy handed the menu to Mal. "She just wants him to live longer. We just have to convince her we won't die if we eat junk."

"Sounds like you have a plan." Mike grinned.

Marcy went back to braiding her hair. "I do. I want to eat a cookie I didn't bake."

"Laura's not going to go for that." Quinn was still pouting.

"We just have to make a compelling case. She'll come around. Now what do you all want?"

"What are you getting?" Mal gave up the menu.

"I want a large Caesar salad with chicken and ranch. I figure we can all get peach tea so we don't have to worry about them switching things up."

"Peach tea is good." Quinn admitted. "But I want a chef salad with ranch."

"Do they have Greek salad?" Mercedes reached for the menu.

"I think so." Marcy took a break from braiding.

"That's what I want. But I want meat in it. I want this braised duck."

"I want to ask if they could add cucumbers and feta to my Caesar salad." Marcy continued braiding. "I think I want fries, too."

"Ooh! I want tater tots!"

"I want a crunchy side!" Quinn whined. "I want onion rings!"

"I want a salad and a crunchy side." Maddie pouted.

"You guys are doing too much." Mike shook his head. "I want what Marc got."

"Me too." Mal decided.

"I wonder if they have rolls?" Marcy didn't even hear them.

"Rolls!" Maddie yelled.

Her sisters giggled.

"I want this." Quinn pointed to a line in the menu.

Mercedes' eyes widened. "You can't get that!"

"Why not?! I want it!"

"Laura will kill you!"

"I don't care. I want it. I want you to have it."

"What _is_ it?" Mike grumped.

"Cheesecake."

"Cheesecake?!" Her siblings echoed.

"Yup." Mercedes showed off the paper.

They looked at each other before they all looked at Marcy, who was chewing on her bottom lip. "Well?"

"I think we should all get it. Just to try it." Marcy said slowly.

Quinn cheered. "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"Are you sure?" Mercedes' voice was hushed.

"Mercy!"

"I'm sure." Marcy nodded. "We should try new things."

"Yay!" Quinn hugged Mercedes. "Let's call!"

 ** _ATU_**

Laura was much more relaxed after her bath. She had ignored Marc until he kissed her back into a good mood. Plus she was clean and that always made her feel better.

She and Marc exited the steamy bathroom and went to their bags to put away their clothes from the day. "Did you order?"

"Yes." Marcy sniffled.

"Are you getting sick?" Laura went to her and felt her skin. Marcy was warm. "I don't like this."

Marcy sniffled again and wiped her nose. "I'm fine."

"I want you in the middle so we can give you our body heat."

"No!" There was nothing worse to Marcy than to be smothered in her sleep.

"I'll be on the outside so there isn't a draft." Mal offered.

Marcy forced her bottom lip out.

"I don't want you sick, baby."

She sniffed loudly. They heard the stuffiness in her nose. "I'm not sick."

"You have to take care of yourself."

"Leave me alone."

"Or I will."

She heard that threat. "Fine!"

He sulked. He wanted to take care of her though. She was the worst patient in human history but he loved her and wanted to baby her. "Aww!"

Maddie giggled. "I want to take care of Marcy, too!"

"What could you possibly do?" Marcy tickled her.

"I could do a lot!" Maddie laughed.

"That's right, Maddie!" Mercedes stuck up for her baby sister. "We'll all take care of you!"

Marcy tickled her, too. "Leave me alone."

Mercedes fell out laughing. "No fair!"

Mike reached out to tickle Marcy. "We can take care of you!"

"No!" Marcy climbed on Mal to get away.

Mal wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "We're gon take care of you."

"Why does that sound like you're going to kill me?" She set her chin on his chest.

"No." He drummed his fingers on her back.

"Sounds like a yes."

He rocked until he rolled over onto her. "No."

She lifted her arms. "Whee!"

"Did you take some medicine?" Mercedes put her mouth on her little sister's cheek and blew.

Marcy laughed. "Yes!"

"How much did you take?!" Laura demanded.

Marcy sneezed… unfortunately in Mal's face. "Uh… Sorry, dude."

He made a face and climbed off her to go wash his face.

"I still like you!"

"I like you, too but I'm mad at you!" He washed his face.

"Don't be mad at me, Mal! You're my best friend!"

"Good! You're mine!"

"This _sounds_ nice but you're not nice." Marc teased.

Marcy hit him.

"What are we going to do while we wait for the food?" Laura switched the topic of discussion.

"We've been watching this movie."

"Is it good?"

"It's okay."

They all piled up in the bed and watched the movie.

 ** _ATU_**

"What is this?" Laura demanded.

"Cheesecake." Marcy said straight away.

"Why would you get cheesecake? We don't eat that stuff."

"We _didn't_ eat that stuff. The only reasons why we didn't are gone now. We can do whatever we want now."

"No, you can't."

"Who's going to stop us?"

"Marcy!"

"It's junk food! It's not like I'm riding a motorcycle without a helmet!"

"I bet you all agree." Laura looked around.

The others didn't make eye contact.

"Fine. But when you get your first sugar induced tummyaches, don't call me!"

"You're being super dramatic right now." Marcy shook her head. "It's just a slice of cheesecake and it's not even a big slice."

Laura gave up.

"We got one for you." Mercedes enticed, hoping they'd stop fighting.

"So I can get diabetes, too?"

Mercedes pouted.

Quinn frowned. "We just want to live and be happy but you never let us have fun!"

"Come on, Laura." Mike frowned, too. "It's cheesecake. It's not like we're eating really unhealthy. We all have salads for goodness sake!"

"Alright, guys." Marc patted shoulders. "We'll go into this slowly. No more sugar tonight and we'll be extra thorough with brushing our teeth tonight."

"I can agree to that." Laura didn't want all of them mad at her.

"Good. Now let's eat. I'm starving!"

 ** _ATU_**

Laura yawned again in as many seconds. "It's getting late. We should go to sleep."

"Please?!" Maddie begged.

"Please what?"

"Please no?"

"We need sleep, Maddie."

Marcy sneezed again. "I could go for that."

"You sound so stuffy." Laura was worried.

"I'm fine." Marcy sniffed.

"Let's just brush our teeth." Marc suggested.

They each got up and got their supplies before conjoining in the bathroom together. Each washed their face with Dove soap and left the white mask on while they brushed their teeth.

Each used a sensitivity toothpaste before using a whitening toothpaste. They each had their own brands. Then they each had their own concoctions that was supposed to be good for their teeth.

After, they flossed and used mouthwash. They used a lip scrub to get the dead skin off their lips then washed their faces clear of the soap.

They each used witch hazel to clean their skin then put on masks of their own concoctions. After waiting for five minutes, they washed them off and put on Chapstick.

They returned to the room and put that stuff away before getting out their bible things. Each had a bible and additional publications.

They put on their glasses and got into it, Mal taking pictures ever so often. When they finished, they put that away and the girls got out their diaries to write.

The boys horsed around, doing different exercises. When the girls finished, they put away their journals and made the boys come to bed.

"Wait!" Maddie stopped Marc from turning off the light. "It's too dark in here!"

"Mad, I'm turning the TV back on." Marcy had the remote.

"The TV?"

"You know I need to have music. It's going to be on a music channel."

Maddie relaxed. "Okay."

Marcy turned the television back on and switched to a music channel but put it on low. She gave the remote to Mal to set on the bedside table.

"Get under the covers." Laura ordered.

They all got under the covers and Marc and Mal turned off the lights.

"Goodnight!"

They began calling out goodnights and got comfortable before little by little, they each fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Does the movie sound familiar?_**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Marcy woke up suddenly. It was still dark outside but not as dark as the last time she woke up. So she decided to get up. Her nightmare had been terrible and she didn't relish trying to go back to sleep.

Luckily, she didn't wake anyone else up this time so she climbed from under Quinn and over Mal to get out of the bed. She went to the bathroom and used the toilet, washing her hands upon her exit.

She went to the bedside table by Mal and grabbed the remote and went to the chair by the window. She pushed it by the bed so she could see the TV and turned the channel as she sat in it.

She flipped through the channels until she came upon an old black and white movie. One she hadn't seen before. It seemed to be just starting so she curled up to watch it.

Forty minutes went by before the bed moved. Rather someone on the bed. That someone popped up and groaning, got up. It was Marc. He got up and went to the bathroom.

When he finished, he washed his hands and came back out. He noticed someone in a chair and squinted. "Marce?"

She shushed him, even though he was quiet. "Go back to sleep."

"I'm fine." He realized she was having problems sleeping so he made the decision to stay up with her. "What time is it?"

"5:45."

"Damn."

She smiled. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah." He yawned and stretched. "I'm up." He shuffled over to another chair and dropped into it. "Whatcha watchin?"

"I don't know. I caught it as it was coming on."

"Explain it to me."

"See that guy? He's a sailor and he's in love with this girl. But she's a pirate. They started out fighting but you can tell they're into each other. All of their shipmates love each other but they can't seem to get together because she keeps pushing him away but she's pregnant now."

"Really?" He was interested now.

"Yup. Now she's giving birth and oh snap! Do you see that?!"

"Two babies." Marc blinked wide eyes.

"I can't wait until he finds out she gave birth to his kids."

So they watched. By the time the sailor found out about his children, Mal woke up. He went to the bathroom then came to pick Marcy up. He sat in her seat then tugged her onto his lap. "What are you watching?"

Marc shushed him. "He's telling his captain about his children!"

"What?!"

Marcy kissed him. "Shhh!"

He smiled widely and wrapped his arms around her happily.

Twenty minutes later, Mike woke up and went to the bathroom. When he came out, Mercedes went in. "What are you guys watching?"

Marc, Marcy and Mal shushed him.

So he watched silently until Mercedes came out of the bathroom. Both sat on the bed in total confusion. Five minutes later, Laura got up to go to the bathroom. When she came out, they were all riveted on the TV screen.

The movie went off at seven.

Marc blinked. "Wow. That was a pretty good movie."

"I wonder if I can find it." Marcy sniffled.

"Are you still icky?" Laura asked.

Marcy sniffed hard. "I'm fine."

"Of course you are. What were we just watching?"

She hunched her shoulders. "I just found it at five."

"I like the leads." Mercedes said. "He was super cute and she was so sassy."

"You will not! She was strong!"

"Sassy is strong." Mercedes pouted.

"Sassy is a stereotype."

"She looked like you."

"What are you trying to say?" Her voice deepened.

Mercedes gulped and looked at Mike.

Who took over. "She's just saying you're pretty."

"Do I look like Lucy? Telling me I'm pretty does not make me calm." Marcy was irate.

"Come on, Marce." Marc cajoled. "She doesn't mean anything by it."

"Whatever."

"I'm sorry, Marcy." Mercedes slid out of bed to go hug her.

"I never said I wanted you to touch me…"

Mercedes squeezed. "Stop avoiding my touch!"

Marcy blinked.

Everyone realized why she would avoid the touch of another person period and immediately felt hurt and rage.

"Just stop." Marcy said quietly.

Mercedes let her go. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I just would rather not be touched."

That wasn't why Mercedes was apologizing. "You will soon and I'll be the first person to touch you."

Mal coughed into his fist.

Marc and Mike snickered as Mercedes turned an indignant look on him. "You're always around her! Let someone else have a turn!"

"Nobody else _gets_ a turn!"

"Well I'm her sister and I get a turn!"

"I'm her soulmate and I say she's off limits to everyone!"

"Did I become property since I last spoke?" Marcy asked Marc.

Who snickered. "Come on, guys. You're gonna wake up Quinn and Maddie."

"They need to get up anyway. We need to go." Laura stood up. "Who volunteers to wake them up?"

"I'll do it." Marcy straightened.

"Wait!" Marc wasn't so sure.

Marcy went to the bed and picked up a pillow. She brought it down across Quinn's face as she yelled, "Wake your lazy ass up!"

Quinn frowned in her sleep and rolled over, away from her sister.

Marcy hit her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Quinn woke up.

"Wake up, heifa! You, too Short Stack!" Marcy hit Maddie, too.

Maddie whimpered and reached out to hit whoever was disturbing her peace but slapped Quinn in the face.

"Ow!" Quinn glared. "Maddie!"

Maddie grumbled in her sleep and inched away.

Quinn shook her. "Wake up, you little terror! I have to be up, _you_ have to be up!"

Maddie started crying.

"Nope!" Quinn continued to shake her.

"Leave her alone." Marcy hit Quinn lightly with the pillow. "We can just leave her here and move into the new house without her."

Maddie was fully awoke, hearing that. She started crying in earnest. "Would you leave me, Laura?!"

Laura went to her and hugged her gently. "No, honey. Of course not."

"Don't lie to her." Marcy snapped. "She has exactly three seconds to get in that bathroom before we do leave her."

Maddie sniffled as she got up. She shuffled off to the bathroom.

Quinn jumped out of the bed. "No! I have to pee!"

Maddie slammed the door in her face.

Quinn screeched loudly. "You little brat!"

"Yeah. _She's_ the brat." Mal muttered.

Marcy slapped his hand. "Guess you're last, Babygirl."

"Don't call me that!" Quinn yelled.

"Shut up and wait for her to come out. Everybody else should get their supplies ready so we can brush our teeth and wash our faces."

Quinn grumbled as the others got ready. Maddie eventually left the bathroom (she'd stayed in longer to piss off Quinn) and Quinn sped inside. "I'm hungry."

"We'll eat after we get dressed." Laura promised.

"We're taking bird baths so no team will take more than ten minutes to bathe and dress." Marcy ordered. "We'll order while you're in there cuz you're going first."

Maddie pouted. "Okay."

"What do you want to eat?"

"An omelette. Like Pop used to make." Maddie grew sad.

Mike hugged her. "Hey, it's okay. When we get to the house, Marcy and I can make you omelettes for the rest of your life."

"We'll even teach you how to make one." Marcy cosigned.

"Really?" Maddie's face alit with hope.

"Sure thing."

"It'll be like he's still here!"

"I wouldn't go that far-" Mal moved his leg so Marcy would move and stop talking. She got the hint and shut up.

Quinn exited the bathroom.

"Let's get ready." Laura wanted them calm.

So like the night before, they brushed their teeth and washed their faces by their routine then everyone but Maddie got out so she could wash and dress.

Marc put in the order.

"What's the plan for today?" Mike asked.

"Moving everything in, cleaning and unpacking." Marcy answered.

"Cleaning?!" Quinn didn't want to do that.

"We're a shoes off indoors family so the floors have to be cleaned."

"Not fair!"

"It's healthy. So shut up."

Quinn sulked so Mike kissed her cheek. She smiled. "Fine."

Marcy rolled her eyes, thinking her brother was a saint to put up with their sister.

Mercedes wrapped her arms around Quinn's waist and leaned her head on her chest. "Will we clean before or after unpacking?"

"Both. Heavy cleaning before, residual cleaning after."

Mercedes nodded as Maddie came from the bathroom. "I can't wait to see the house."

 ** _ATU_**

Mercedes' eyes widened as the big white mansion came into view. "It's so beautiful!"

Mike peeked out of the window as he followed the curving driveway. "It's bigger than our old houses."

Quinn had to admit it was gorgeous. "I guess letting Marce do the outside was worth it."

The large home was built in an oblong circle with odd edges but it was snow white and had black trim, including a red door.

Mike stopped his car in front of the ten car garage. "We have a ten car garage."

"Does that mean we can work on our cars at home?" Mercedes wanted to know.

"I don't know." He looked around. "The trucks are coming. Let's get out and get started."

The trio got out and went to stand beside their siblings.

The trucks stopped along the curve on the circular drive leading up to the house. Men poured from the vehicles and began opening them.

Laura unlocked the front door. "I can lead everyone in or you can."

"I can do it." Marcy didn't mind.

"I'll stay out here and help direct the flow of traffic." Laura decided.

"This is furniture." The lead man said.

"This goes upstairs, second door on the right; this goes upstairs, first door on the left." Marcy said.

The men got started working and Marcy led them inside.

Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie followed inside and marveled over the spacious foyer. A wide white staircase above pink and white sparkled tile rose up to the upper level. It held a balcony so you could see upstairs and downstairs with a curvy lip.

Marcy showed everyone upstairs and pointed out the bedrooms. It was only five but boy, were they spacious!

Mercedes and Quinn rejoiced in their new room while Maddie ran all over hers.

Marcy had the men put everything in the middle of the rooms so they could clean everything else then simply move everything then clean the middle easily later.

So that's what they did. They moved the bedrooms then the kitchen and living room before the dining room and office. Lastly was the plants and everything that was going in the garage or basement.

The trucks left so they had to get started cleaning. They cleaned every room (marveling over every room) before sweeping and mopping the floors, vacuuming in areas that had carpet.

Then they got started shifting around their rooms. First they all went to Maddie's room to do each room, one at a time.

Maddie wanted her princess bed by the wall so they set it up by the wall with her door. She set her couch and chairs by a window.

Her desk went next to another window with a trashcan and her chair next to it. All of her stuffed animals and pillows went on every settable surface. Her toys went in a corner while her keyboard was set up near her window-seat.

She was very excited about having her own bathroom and ran around it while her siblings put her stuff in there. Then they went to her closet.

It was heaven to the little girl and she had fun bossing her older siblings around. She wanted her clothes in a specific pattern and her sports equipment, too.

She put most of her trophies in her closet but a select few went in her room along with her posters and clock.

Once she declared her room cool, they cleaned the middle of the room and left her to put her books up.


	14. Chapter 14

"We just really need the beds up then the kitchen situated." Marcy stated as she and her siblings put up her and Mal's bed. They had light hardwood floors but a large patch of carpet went under the bed.

"Are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Yes. It's getting late. We still need to eat."

"She's right." Laura huffed. "Are we making the beds?"

"We should probably wait until the rooms are done that way we can take baths and really enjoy it."

Marc grinned. "Freak."

Marcy stuck out her tongue and danced.

"Super freak!"

" ** _Super freaky_**!" She sang.

The others excluding Quinn laughed.

"Come on. Let's do you guys' bed then yours." Marcy inclined her head at the Trio then Laura and Marc.

They all traveled to the largest room and put up the bed in their carpeted room before going to the last room and putting their bed up.

"So kitchen?" Mike asked excitedly.

"We have very little food. Why are you so happy?" Marcy was amused.

He pouted. "I'm not happy."

"You're unhappy?"

He tossed out a petulant look.

She smiled. "I'll leave you alone."

"That's all I ask."

She debated messing with him then decided against it. "Come on. We have to order food."

"Where are we even going to order from?" Mercedes posed. "It's Christmas Eve eve."

"Shouldn't we get ready to go anyway?" Quinn groused.

"Where the hell you tryin to go?" Marcy was exasperated.

"We leave for Christmas every year." Quinn crossed her arms.

Marcy opened her mouth but Laura shook her head. "I'm tired of you."

"I didn't even do anything." Quinn stomped a foot.

"I'm talking to Laura but you're a close second."

"Ha! Ha!" Mal laughed.

Quinn hit him. "Shut up!"

"Guys, stop fighting." Laura sighed heavily. "Let's clean the kitchen."

 ** _ATU_**

"I've got to talk to you guys." Laura waited until they'd finished dinner to speak up.

"Oh no!" Quinn covered her ears.

"But I like my room." Maddie sulked. "I don't want to move again."

"We're not moving, sweetie." Laura patted her hand. "It's about Christmas."

"Will Santa not find us because we moved?"

"I'm sure that Santa can find you anywhere on planet Earth, Mad. Let Laura talk." Marcy waved a hand at Laura, urging her to speak.

Laura took a deep breath. "We're not going on vacation."

"What?! Why?!" The others demanded.

"I thought we were going to Norway?" Mike went on.

"Were we bad?" Mercedes continued.

Laura tried to tell her "no" but Quinn spoke over her. "Are we kicked out of the family all of a sudden?!"

Marc put a hand on her arm. "Was Christmas canceled?"

Maddie started crying. "Who canceled Christmas?!"

Mal whistled sharply. Marcy glared at all of them. "Shut up!"

"Any follow up?" Marc asked when that was all she said.

"You talk so much and so loud, I can't hear myself think! Damn!"

"Why are you always on her side? Every time she says something, you're always on her side!" Quinn griped.

"I'm about to smack the blonde off you…"

"Marc?!"

"Marce." Marc gave her a look before frowning. "Did you know about this beforehand?"

"What?" Marcy was confused. "Not going to Norway? Yes."

"For how long?"

"What day is it?"

"Laura!"

Quinn smiled smugly, happy that someone else was upset with Laura, too. "Ha!"

Laura smacked her lips. "Yes, I decided this days ago!"

Marc puffed up in anger before just letting it go. "We should go to bed."

"What?! No!" Quinn didn't want him to let go of it that quickly.

"I don't want to go to bed either!" Maddie decided.

Marcy groaned. "Take your ass to bed."

"Laura! Marcy cussed!"

"I'm close to beating you, too…"

Maddie clutched at Laura. "Laura! She's trying to hurt me!"

"It won't be a try."

Maddie started crying again.

"Marcy, be nice. Maddie, stop crying." Laura looked at the others in total exhaustion. "Marc's right. We need sleep. We'll finish tomorrow."

The others shuffled out but Laura stayed behind to clean up. Marc stayed with her. When she finished, she turned to him with crossed arms. "Are you going to yell at me?"

"No." He watched her.

"Well I'm going to bed then."

"Okay." Nobody moved. "I thought you were going to bed?"

"I am." She lifted her chin and walked out.

He turned the lights out and followed her. They made it to their room and began going through their nighttime routine.

Leaving the bathroom light on, they got on the bed. He stretched out next to her. "Are you cold?"

"No." Actually she was but they usually kept the heat down for Marcy, who usually ran hot. She would die before she told him she was cold though.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She waited but he didn't say anything. "Really?! I know you want to yell at me over this! Just get it over with!"

"Why would I yell at you?" He asked instead.

"I ruined Christmas!"

"That's what you think? I'm angry about missing Christmas vacation with my family? I'm seventeen; I barely want to see _you_."

She turned in his arms.

"I'm hurt that you decided something _yet again_ and didn't tell us. Didn't tell me. We're a team. I'm right here with you."

"Are you really jealous that I confided in Marcy and not you?"

"I'm not jealous." He blushed.

She raised a brow.

"I'm not! I just think I should be let in on some of these powwows you two are having. I have to take care of them, too. And Marcy is a kid. She shouldn't be worried about anything but school and making sure she's being nice enough to Jr."

"You think I'm putting too much on her?" She worried her lip.

"She has good ideas and she's reliable but maybe don't lean on her so much? She's been through so much already."

"I don't know how to help her through that." That killed Laura.

"I know what you mean. She's my little sister and I didn't protect her from the world."

"You had no way of knowing."

"Doesn't stop the guilt. She had to be so scared."

She began crying.

He wiped her tears. "Don't cry."

"How could people hurt her? She's a baby."

"I don't know." He admitted. "I look at them and I think of how I just want to kill anyone that hurts them and I can't do anything about this. But Grandfather and Granddad will. They'll get those men and maybe she'll sleep better at night? So don't cry. We'll get better."

She kissed him.

"Are you sure? You're sad."

"I've been sad. But with you, it's not so much."

So he kissed her back.

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy woke up in a sweat. She popped up and brushed flyaway curls away from her face. Her heart was racing so she tried to take deep breaths.

When she was calm, she looked at Mal. He was sleep singing away. She smirked. It was so annoying, it was cute.

She laid back down and tried to ignore the cold wetness of the sweat. She was going to have to spray the mattress… But it didn't matter because she was determined to get their work done that day.

She could get started now. Have less to do later.

So she got up.

She went to push a heavy sitting chair over to a bookcase then went to her purse for a flashlight. She found the light and started looking for books, specifically the "A"'s.

She found them and went through them to see which went first then stood on the chair to start stacking the books in order. She worked quickly and silently.

By the time she was on her fourth bookcase, her nightmare was not on her mind.

"Marce?"

Marcy stilled before turning to the bed. "Go back to sleep."

"What are you doing?" Mal yawned.

"Why are you up?"

He gave her a half lidded look. "I miss you. Come back to bed."

"No. I'm busy."

"Marce." There went the look again.

"Will you stop looking at me like I'm your dog that's digging up your yard looking for a tennis ball you have in your hand?"

"That's weirdly specific."

She said nothing.

"Please just come to bed. I want to-…" He was going to say hold her but knew that wasn't the right response at the moment. "Go to sleep. I can't if you're not close."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine." She got up from the floor and came to the bed. "I was nearly done anyway."

He lifted his head and saw the bookcases that were empty. "Yeah."

"Hey! I got more than half of them filled!" She climbed into bed and crawled to lie next to him.

"I said yeah." He kept his tone mild.

"You get on my nerves."

He pouted. "Can I get a kiss?"

"I don't like you like that." She pressed a light kiss to his lips.

He smiled. "Night, Marce."

"Night, Mal."


	15. Chapter 15

**_Definitely should try listening to Avila's cover of Elvis Presley's All Shook Up. I think I'm vibing this whole week._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Mike woke up first. He yawned and went to the bathroom before coming back. He looked out a window and noticed the sun was working its way up.

While he was watching the sun rise, Mercedes stirred to life. She sat up and squinted at him standing in front of a window. "Mikey?"

He turned. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" She rubbed her eyes.

"Just watching the sun. It's so beautiful."

She smiled. "You're so poetic."

He blushed. "Oh Mercy."

She hugged him and just stood there watching the rising sun with him.

When the sun blazed throughout the whole room, he patted her hands. "Let's go see if anyone else is up. Let her sleep for a while."

"Okay." Mercedes whispered back before tiptoeing out with him on her heels.

They went to Marcy's and Mal's room. "You're done?!"

"We're not done." Marcy yawned.

"How long have you been up?" Mike had to know.

"She wouldn't let me sleep." Mal hooked a thumb at Marcy.

"I never told you to get up!" She was offended.

"I can't sleep while you're going about!"

She lifted her nose and turned her head.

"What all have you done?" Mercedes asked, looking around.

"We did our desks." Marcy went to the two desks sitting side by side in front of a large window and touched her green one. "We did our books." She gestured to the bookcases. "We did the bathroom. That was easy."

Mike looked inside the decorated bathroom. "It looks like a garden or waterfall or something."

"Thank you. That's what I was going for. A secret watering hole."

"Didn't ask me what I'd like." Mal teased.

"I don't care."

His face dropped.

She saw she hurt his feelings so she puckered up and blew him a kiss.

He smiled.

Mike and Mercedes shared a look. They were already doing better. Maybe everything would be alright?

"We put the clock up." Marcy went on. "We set up the computers and printers and put the TV on the wall. The filing cabinets are up and we've pushed the furniture where it needs to go."

Mercedes smiled at the placement of the furniture by a window. "I like it."

"We're cleaning this space now and then we're going to tackle the closet."

Mercedes went to the French style double doors and opened them. "I love this! It looks like the inside of a Chanel store!"

"Thank you. I wanted it classy."

"It definitely is. Ours is so dark."

"That's okay. Dark is sexy."

"Yes, it is." Mercedes posed.

Marcy and their brothers laughed.

"What are you doing after the closet?"

"Just making the bed." Marcy shrugged. "What about you guys?"

"We have to do everything." She rolled her eyes.

"Yeah…" Mike sighed.

"We wanted to see what everybody else had left to do."

"Mad's probably asleep." Marcy pointed out.

"So's Quinn." Mal knew. "That's why she's not in here with you."

"Shut up, maggot." Mercedes said without heat.

"Your twin is lazy."

Mike coughed into his fist. "Yep!"

Marcy giggled. "Got your sister pegged!"

"Guys!" Mercedes put her fists on her hips.

"Well she is." Mal refused to take it back.

Mercedes growled at him.

Marcy began pushing her and Mike out. "We have a lot of work to do."

"You just want to have sex!"

"Yup!" Marcy slammed the door in her face.

"Are we about to have sex?" Mal hoped.

" _No_." Marcy gave him a look that basically called him stupid before going back to cleaning.

He pouted. "Aww!"

She shook her head with a rueful smile. _Idiot!_

 ** _ATUish_**

Mercedes was angry as she and Mike went to see if Maddie was indeed asleep. "She's so rude!"

"Yeah." Mike had no other answer for her.

She smiled at him. "Not you. _You_ are great."

"Thank you." He tapped her nose.

She giggled before opening Maddie's door. The eight year old was sprawled on her bed under a comforter. "Aww!"

"She said she wasn't going to be cold." Mike almost laughed but remembered to be quiet so he wouldn't wake her up.

"Let's go." She whispered.

They tiptoed out and went to the eldest of them's room. They made sure to knock.

"Come in!" Came a voice.

They opened the door to see Marc pulling on socks and Laura brushing her hair. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Both responded.

"We just checked on everyone." Mike told them.

"Are they still asleep?" Laura asked.

"Maddie and Quinn are. Marcy and Mal are nearly done with their room."

"What?!" Both Laura and Marc were shocked.

"Yeah!" Mercedes frowned. "They only have to do their closet and make their bed!"

"She woke him up in the middle of the night." Laura knew.

"I think so." Mike frowned, too. "He said she wouldn't let him sleep but she said she didn't tell him to get up so I don't know."

"He probably woke up from her moving around." Marc was sure.

"Are you guys doing anything?" Mercedes asked.

"We haven't done anything but get dressed." Laura sighed. "You guys go get dressed then come down for breakfast."

"What are we having?" Mike grew happy.

"Whatever Marc picks up."

Marc had a flat look on his face.

Mike grinned. "I want a breakfast burrito."

"You better hope I find a place that has that."

Mike pouted. "Please?"

Marc smiled. "Yeah, I'll try to find a place that does."

"I want what Mikey gets." Mercedes hugged her oldest brother. "He usually eats good food."

"Copy cat." He ran a hand over her growing hair.

She made a face. "No."

"Yes."

"No." She set her chin on his chest.

He kissed her chubby cheek.

She squeaked.

"Mouse."

"You better be glad Maddie didn't hear that or she'd cry."

"I know." Marc kissed her cheek again. "Alright, let me go. I gotta ask the Bop-see twins what they want."

"Marcy would die if she heard you say that!"

"Tell her." Mike urged.

"Mikey!"

Laura shook her head. Mike had a naughty streak a mile wide. "Go get ready. Wake up Quinn. I'll see about Maddie."

"Okay, Laura."

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy didn't want to leave her room until everything was done.

"Marcy!" Laura stomped a foot.

"No!"

"Come eat!"

"Leave me alone!"

Laura stalked over to her and began pulling her out. "You need to eat!"

"Leave me alone!" Marcy screeched as she fought Laura off.

"Baby." Mal spoke up. "You're not feeling good. Can you please eat so you can be in tip top shape?"

She pouted. She knew what he meant. "Okay."

He smiled and blew her a kiss.

She shook Laura off and went to take his hand to led him out.

Laura threw up her hands. Little sisters were a giant pain.

ATU

"Do we have to finish our rooms today?" Maddie wanted to know.

Laura looked over from wiping her mouth on her napkin. They'd just finished breakfast (burritos how Mike wanted) and they were starting to drift off. "I would like for you to be finished as soon as possible. Why? What do you want to do?"

"I want to go sledding. We haven't done it yet. We always go sledding."

"I don't know, Maddie."

"I'll go with her." Marcy glared at Laura.

"You don't even know where the nearest graveyard is."

"And you do?! It's this new thing called Google!"

Laura smacked her lips as Quinn snickered. "We'll all go. I suppose we need a break."

"From what? Nobody but us has done any work." Mal lifted a brow.

Maddie giggled. "Come on, Mal! We need a break from sleeping."

"I guess so!"

"Just go get dressed." Laura pointed out of the room.

Marcy and Mal left.

"Now we have to find the sleds."

The others groaned.

 ** _ATU_**

Maddie stuck a colored thumbtack in the wall to hold up her calendar then stood back to make sure it was even. It was so she went to stick pictures of her and her friends and family up.

She had a lot of pictures so she used a sort of sticky gum called Sticky Tack to hold them in place.

Once they were all up over the walls, she hung up her clock and moved her bedside tables. She put her lamps on them then went about filling the drawers again.

She set a few books on them along with her purple water-bottle (with stickers) and her eyeglass case.

She went to her door and started screaming.

Everyone ran from their rooms to hers. "What's wrong, Maddie?!"

"I can't move my furniture."

Marcy moved but Mal caught her. "You little brat! We thought you were dying!"

"I never said that."

Quinn made to grab her but Mike picked her up. "I can't stand you!"

"Mercy!" Maddie hugged her.

Mercedes sighed. "Maddie, you can't scare us like that. Do you remember the story about the boy that cried wolf?"

Maddie nodded. "A wolf is gonna eat me?"

"We hope not."

"I'm sorry, Mercy."

"That's okay. Just try to only scream when it's important. Okay, little chickie?"

Maddie smiled. "Okay."

Laura smiled at Mercedes. "Let's help Maddie. We still have a lot of work to do."

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy put the last pair of shades in a sunglasses drawer. "Okay, I'm officially done."

Mal looked up from his comic book. "You've finished?"

"Yup." She twirled around their large closet. "I wish I could clean that chandelier."

"You can't reach it." He pointed out.

"You can't reach it either!"

"But I don't want to clean it."

"I don't like you."

He sat up and put his book aside before getting up and going over to her. "Are we going to talk?"

"No. About what? No."

"About what you've been through."

She paled. " _No!_ "

He kissed her head, ignoring her trying to push him away. "Okay. We don't have to talk about it now. But we will one day."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do. And when we do, I'll listen with an open mind. I love you and that's never going to change."

She just looked at him before hugging him fiercely.

He hugged her back.

She broke away with a blush and looked elsewhere.

He kissed her cheek then moved back to his comic so she could process without being stared at.

She began getting rid of the bags and boxes their clothing and accessories came in, her emotions all over the place.

 ** _ATU_**

Laura took a break. She was tired from decorating.

"Taking a break?" Marc grinned.

"This is more work than I thought."

"But you love it though, right? Did you declare your major yet?"

Laura had been waffling between art history and interior design. "I don't know which to pick."

"We've been decorating since we came back from sledding. How does it make you feel?"

She smiled. "Accomplished. I'm tired but I feel like I'm really doing something."

"Well…?"

"Maybe I could do a double major?!"

He'd never thought of that. "You could. It'll be a lot of work."

"We're all going to be busy."

"What do you mean?" He looked at her briefly. He'd been trying to set up their TV this whole time.

"I got the results of our tests."

"What tests?"

"The ones we took the other week. I haven't opened them yet."

"Aren't they in our names? It's illegal to open other peoples mail."

"Fine, Marc. You'll open your own. The point is, we got the results."

"What was that test anyway?"

"The Polish Aptitude Test."

"Whoa. Really?"

"Yes. We should open them after dinner."

"What's for dinner?"

"Are you sick of pizza?"

"Nope."

"Then pizza."

 ** _ATU_**

"What's the Polish Aptitude Test?" Maddie wanted to know.

"It's a test that determines exactly how smart you are." Laura explained.

"Why are the boxes so big?" Marcy shook hers.

"I don't know."

"What if we did really badly?" Mercedes fretted.

"Impossible. You're my little bright light." Laura cupped her chin.

Mercedes relaxed. "Well let's open them!"

Simultaneously, all eight opened their boxes and pulled out paper.

They began reading the Japanese words and it soon became apparent that they did _not_ do badly. Pretty far from it to be frank.

"Wow." Marc said with his whole mouth. "They gave me a list of career options."

"Me too." The others murmured.

He lifted out brochures for different universities. "These colleges will have the programs for these pathways? Awesome!"

"Stanford has a poetry program?" Mike was surprised.

Mercedes looked for a Stanford brochure. "It does!"

"I like Yale." Quinn gushed. "They have a criminal law program. I like this culinary program though."

"You hate to cook!" Mike gave her a look.

"So?! I want to make omelettes! Like Pop…" She grew sad.

He wrapped his arm around her. "I think a culinary lawyer is a great plan."

"What's a particle physicist pay?" Mal wondered.

"Better be as much as a biochemist." Marcy read her top career option.

Laura was impressed. "You guys are going to get Nobel prizes."

"Awesome." They high-fived.

"What's a psychiatrist?" Maddie wanted to know.

"I'm not sure but we have an appointment to meet with one next week." Laura reminded them.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Quinn eyed her suspiciously.

"Yes, Quinn." Laura huffed. "We're doing things differently now that we're on our own."

"No more baking?" Maddie could cry.

"Why do you think we can't bake, Mad?" Marcy rubbed her back.

"She said things are going to be different. We already missed everything we usually do for Christmas. We barely went sledding."

"Well everything's not going to be different." Laura amended. "Just most things. We can even bake a few things so we can have food for tomorrow."

"Laura and I can go to the store while you guys finish your rooms." Marc offered.

"We're done." Marcy reminded him gently.

"Then Mal can go with me and you can stay here with Marc." Laura solved. "He needs help."

"Hey!" Marc yelped.

His siblings giggled.


	16. Chapter 16

**_It's way too freakin hot!_**

 ** _Enjoy (under a fan!) and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

Maddie opened Laura's and Marc's bedroom door before going to their bed and crawling in. She sat on Marc then leaned over to Laura. "It's Christmas."

Neither stirred.

"It's Christmas!" She screamed.

Laura popped up and looked around blearily. She felt Maddie on her side and laid back down. "MadCap…,-"

"It's Christmas." Maddie pouted.

"Okay."

"You have to get up." Maddie began pulling on her. "We have presents!"

"Okay, okay!" Laura yawned. "Go wake the others."

"She already did." Marcy's voice came from the doorway.

"They're mad at me." Maddie sulked.

"It's-" Laura looked at her digital clock. "Five thirteen! Maddie!"

"But presents!"

"Ugh! Go make a pot of coffee for me and Marc. Make chocolate for yourselves." Laura yawned again.

"Come on, sprite." Marcy leaned against the doorway and held out a hand.

Maddie scrambled off the bed and went to take her hand. "Are you still mad at me?"

" _Yes._ " They left.

Laura sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. She sighed before pushing at Marc. "Wake up!"

He slept on.

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!"

He turned on his side- away from her.

She pushed him and he fell out of the bed. She peeked over the side.

He blinked, dazed as he'd hit his head on the nightstand on the way down. He palmed his head. "Ahh! My head! What happened?"

"You fell."

He realized he was on the floor. "Dammit!"

"Stop cursing and get up. Where does your head hurt?"

He sat up and turned his head.

"It's a small bruise. You'll be okay. Get up." She finished feeling his face and got out of the bed. "It's Christmas morning."

"Cool but I want to sleep."

"You might have a concussion. You can't go back to sleep."

He groaned. "Fine." He pulled himself to his feet.

She pushed him out and they went downstairs to the den, where all the presents were set up. Gifts from their family had come in the day before plus Laura had found presents their parents had hid for them.

"Your coffee will be done soon." Mercedes told them as they entered the great room.

"Thanks, Mercy." Marc collapsed in a chair.

"Mal, do you have your camera?" Laura asked.

Mal pointed to the camera set up on the mantle. A red blinking light winked at them.

"Okay. Maddie, you go first."

Maddie set aside her hot chocolate and grabbed a gift. She shook it before reading the label. "It's from Santa! He knows where we are!"

"I told you." Laura smiled. "Open it."

Maddie ripped the paper off and opened the box. "New ice skates!"

"Marcy, you go next."

Marcy opened a gift. "A new jewelry box."

"It's so gothic." Mercedes admired the dark green wood.

"It fits you." Quinn sipped her hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Santa." Marcy opened the drawers.

"Mal, go next." Laura ordered.

Mal unwrapped a gift. "It's a new Nikon! Thanks, Santa!"

"Mercy, it's your turn."

Mercedes tore into her gift. "It's a Marc Jacobs bag!"

Laura admired the deep purple leather. "Quinnie."

Quinn opened her present. "It's another crown!"

Her sisters oohed.

She set it on her head, loving the weight.

"Mikey, go." Laura pointed towards the pile.

Mike grabbed a present and tore into it. "A new snowboard! Thank you, Santa!"

"Go, Marc."

Marc opened the smallest gift of his. "It's a computer drive."

"Yay?"

"Yeah." He grinned. "Thanks, Santa. You go."

She opened a present and lifted out a Tiffany Infinity bracelet. "I love it!"

"It's so pretty!" Her sisters oohed.

"Come on. Let's open the rest of these presents."

 ** _ATU_**

Laura sliced into the zucchini bread. "Mercy, go get the others for breakfast."

Mercedes ran out.

Laura finished slicing and began making everyone's plate.

The others came in and sat at the kitchen table.

She handed out plates with bread and fruit with a bit of eggs and sliced smoked sausage. She poured them more hot chocolate and gave Marc and herself more coffee. "Eat up."

As they ate, they spoke about their new gifts and what to expect from the rest of their family. Every Christmas they got presents before and after the holiday.

When they finished, they all cleaned the kitchen then went back to play with their things.

 ** _ATU_**

"We should go to the store." Marcy said suddenly.

Laura looked up from organizing a drawer in a file cabinet. "For what? What store is open?"

"Some stores but I meant tomorrow. We have extra rooms so we should fill them."

"With what?"

"We can have a theater."

"A theater?" Laura had never thought of that.

"We can have about twelve seats, a projector and screen, a fridge, a drink dispenser, a candy counter and a popcorn machine!"

"A candy counter?" Laura caught onto that.

"You said things would be different."

"I know. I know. I'll think about it."

Marcy continued with her files. The two were organizing the office while the others finished their rooms and Mal lent muscle.

"What other rooms are you thinking about?" It'd been a while since they'd said anything so Laura surprised Marcy.

Marcy blinked. "Um… a gym."

"A home gym?" Laura liked the sound of that. She was thicker than she wanted to be. "Okay. What else?"

"A studio."

"A studio?"

"For everything. You can decorate it with my art and Mal's pictures. Mercy can hang up her fashion drawings and Quinn can hang up her professional pictures. Mikey and I can dance in there, I can paint. We can put our instruments in there."

Laura nodded. A collective creative room. "Okay. That can be a family project. Creating these rooms."

"Are we going to do the garage after this?"

"We could. I don't know how long it's going to take though. We're not even halfway finished."

"I think it's because we don't have a system. We're just going by business. I think we should combine everything and have it in alphabetical order."

"Alright." Laura began making new piles. "Give me A through F."

"I'll take G through M."

"Do you need any help?" Mal came inside.

"You're just in time. You take all the files that say N through S."

"What about me?" Maddie was right behind him.

"You take T through Z."

"Okay." Maddie sat on her knees and began taking files.

Laura looked over the spacious office at them all working. This was normalcy. They'd be alright. Right?

 ** _ATU_**

"What about these chairs?" Mike sat in the one he liked.

"Black is too severe, Mikey." Mercedes sat in a red chair. "What about this one?"

"Red?" Quinn made a face. "What about this one?" She jumped in a white chair.

"That's way too light for a chair that we'll be eating in." Marcy patted a dark brown chair. "We'll get this one."

"Brown?!" Mike, Mercedes and Quinn sulked.

"Yes!" Marc fist-pumped.

"It's dark enough that we don't have to worry about stains, it's leather, it has cupholders and it reclines." Marcy sat in it. She pulled on a lever and the chair reclined. "And I think it massages you!"

"Sold!" Mike jumped in the chair next to her.

"A massaging chair?" Laura loved the sound of that. "Yes."

Mercedes and Quinn pouted but ultimately agreed.

"I've found a drink dispenser." Maddie leaned on Marcy's pick.

"Let's go." Laura wrote down the serial number for the chair then wrote down "x12".

They traveled to where the drink dispensers were. The one Maddie wanted had eight options. "So we can all have our favorites!"

"What are we going to put in it?" Marc wondered.

"Juice." Marcy said. "Right?"

"Maybe we should have two?!" Mike thought up.

"Why?" Laura questioned.

"One for juice and another for soda."

"Mikey,-"

"You said things would be different."

She sighed. "Fine. We can have soda."

"Real soda!" Marcy bargained.

"We drink real soda!"

"No. We drink diet soda that makes you sorry you're drinking it in the first place."

"Marcy." Laura tried not to laugh but the others didn't even try.

"It's true!"

"Okay, we'll get two."

"Yes!" Her younger siblings rejoiced.

"What's next?"

"A candy counter." Marcy said.

"Where are we even supposed to get candy from?"

"The store and our family. They send us stuff all the time anyway. We might as well get something we want."

"Hey! I like beer!" Marc chided.

"I can't wait to be fifteen!" Mike's birthday was next week.

"It's great. I promise you."

"We'll see." Marcy wasn't holding out hope.

Laura smirked. "Let's find a candy counter."

 ** _ATU_**

"We need an elliptical machine." Mercedes said.

"We need a treadmill." Marcy said.

"We need a spin bike!" Quinn said.

"We need weights!" Marc said.

"What the hell is this?" Mike stared at a machine.

They all gathered around him. "I don't know."

He pulled on a weight. It made a clanking sound as it snapped back into place. "We should get it."

"But we don't know how to use it." Mal pointed out.

"Let's ask somebody then."

"Who's around?" Marcy asked.

They looked around and saw no one.

"Well that was short-lived." Mike grumped. "How are we even supposed to buy anything if no one's around?!"

"Marc, go find someone." Laura instructed.

"Yeah, send me. I need to walk." Marc walked off.

"We love you!"

He sent her a sideways glare as they all waved him off.

 ** _ATU_**

Marcy wiped off the candy counter and stood back to admire it. "I'm done."

"All you did was clean." Mal was amused.

"That's very important!"

"Of course it is, my love."

"I'm going to shank you one of these days."

"Before or after we have a bunch of kids?"

"We're going to have a bunch?"

He went to her and kissed her. "Yes. As many as you can bear."

She thought it over. "Okay. We're going to be the best mommy and daddy in the world."

"Yeah, we are. Are we done in here?"

"Yes. The fridge is clean and plugged in. The drink dispensers are set up and filled. The candy counter is clean and lit. The popcorn machine is clean with kernels, oil and seasonings near. The chairs are all situated and the floor is vacuumed. We're all set."

"Let's go to the gym and see how Marc and Laura are."

They traveled to the gym and saw that Laura was still mopping the floor. "Watch your step!"

Marc was leaning against the doorway. "You done with the theater?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded. "Have you checked on Maddie and the playroom?"

"Yeah, she's in love with all the toys in there."

"What about the trio in the office?"

"They're making progress."

"Good. Tomorrow we'll start on the studio."

 ** _ATU_**

"I love the mirrors." Mercedes whispered as she and her siblings watched the men install floor to ceiling mirrors, like in the gym.

"It'll be great." Quinn whispered back. She wasn't looking at the mirrors though.

"It already is." Neither was Marcy.

"So what's all going in here?" Mike wanted to know.

"The floor's already wood so just the mirrors on this wall, shelves and cabinets on this wall, a sink built in and Mal's darkroom on this side. Speakers are already in."

"We don't have much room for my pictures to go up." Quinn complained.

"It's not just your pictures and we have a whole house."

Quinn only heard that last part and grew happy.

"Once they leave, we'll clean in here." Laura commanded. "Then we'll go about putting things in."

"I like my new drawing desk." Mercedes geeked.

"It matches mine." Marcy grinned.

Mercedes hugged her. "Yes, it does!"

"Come on, guys." Laura said. "Let's let them work. We have school to figure out."

 ** _ATU_**

Laura shoved her hands through her hair. "Maddie! What do you want your minor to be?!"

"I don't know!" Maddie cried.

"There's so many choices!" Quinn felt lost as well.

"You've changed minors three times in three seconds!" Mike was tired of her.

"I can't decide! I know I want to be a lawyer like Mrs. C but I don't know what else to do!"

"Do Spanish literature!" Marcy spat.

"Spanish Lit.?" Quinn never thought about that. "Why?"

"We all like literature and you'll get to speak Spanish."

Quinn grinned. "Yay! I have a minor!"

Laura sighed deeply. "Maddie, Quinn picked something. You pick something."

"Alright, I pick French literature." Maddie decided.

Laura wrote it down. "Okay, I'm going to be an art history major and minor in interior design, Marc is going to major in computer engineering and minor in sports medicine, Mikey is going to major is cardiology and minor in Japanese poetry, Mercy is going to major in pediatrics and minor in French poetry, Quinn is going to major in criminal law and minor in Spanish literature, Marcy is going to major in biochemistry and minor in Greek literature, Mal is going to major in particle physics and minor in French literature and Maddie is going to major in psychology and minor in French literature. Is that it?"

"Yes." They all nodded.

"Good. I'll call the schools in the morning and get in touch with Pepperidge University to set up the link and also the high school, junior high and primary school."

"Will we get to pick our own classes or will they give them to us?" Mercedes asked.

"You'll be able to pick them out."

"Thank goodness! I was looking throughout Stanford's brochure and they said I had to take a speech class!"

"You will eventually."

Mercedes pouted.

Laura pinched her chin. "You stop that. You'll do well."

Mercedes smiled. "Okay."

"Now that we all have Stanford or Harvard picked out-"

"Hey!" Quinn and Marcy yelped.

"Or Yale and Cornell." Laura rolled her eyes. "We can order stuff online."

"I can't wait to get a Stanford sweatshirt!" Mercedes gushed.

"Yale must have great swag!" Quinn was right behind her.

"Go look on their websites and order stuff." Laura waved them away.

"Can I use your computer, Marc?" Maddie asked.

"Use the computers in the office." Marc told her. "I'll help you get on."

"Yay!" Maddie ran out.

"Hold on!" He ran after her.

Mike, Mercedes and Quinn left, talking excitedly about classes they wanted to take.

"What are you about to do?" Marcy asked Laura.

"Check on these men and make sure the studio is coming along." Laura cleaned up the kitchen table. "Go pick out stuff."

Mal took Marcy's hand. "Harvard should have good stuff, right?"


	17. Chapter17

"What's wrong, Maddie?" Laura entered the colorful playroom.

Maddie looked up at her with tears in her eyes. "I miss Mommy and Daddy and Pop and Momma Rose and PR and Ms. Judy."

"I know, sweetheart. I miss them, too." Laura sat on the floor by her.

Maddie climbed in her lap. "This our first New Year without them."

"Yeah. I know it's hard. There's going to be plenty of firsts without them."

"There is?" Maddie looked so hurt.

"Yes. Your first day of junior high, your first kiss, your first boyfriend, your first day of high school, your first day of university. A lot of firsts are going to happen for you that they're going to miss. But don't fret."

"Why?" Maddie sniffled, knowing Laura was about to make her feel better.

"Because they live on in us. We'll go out and do great things and make them proud."

"Like with school and stuff?"

"Yes but also the kind of people we're going to be. We're going to grow up to be great people." She tapped Maddie's nose.

Maddie giggled. "But you're already a grown up."

"I gotta get older."

Maddie giggled louder. "I feel better."

"Good." Laura kissed her temple. "No matter how you're feeling, you can come to any one of us and talk to us. We'll always be here for you. I promise."

Maddie hugged her, crisis averted.

 _ **ATU**_

"Happy New Year!" The Fabanges lifted their glasses.

Marc kissed Laura while Mal hugged Marcy hard, trying to sneak a kiss. Mike kissed Quinn and Mercedes.

"What about me?!" Maddie growled adorably.

They all pounced on her and kissed her childishly chubby cheeks.

She giggled.

"Alright, it's time for bed!" Marc declared.

"But I'm not sleepy." Mal protested indignantly.

"Yes, you are." Marcy sucked down her champagne.

Mal sulked. "Fine!"

Marc chuckled. "What about you three? No lip?"

"The faster we go to sleep, the faster we can get up and play with our new stuff." Mercedes couldn't wait. More gifts were arriving everyday.

"Oh yeah!" Mike high-fived her.

"I don't want to go to sleep!" Quinn yelled.

"Me either!" Maddie copied her.

"Too bad." Marc put on his big brother voice. "You're going."

Quinn glared at him.

"Please don't be like this, Lucy."

"Quinn!"

"Whatever your name is. Be good."

"I am good!"

"Then go to sleep."

"Please Quinn?" Mercedes begged.

"Fine." Quinn bit off.

Marcy rolled her eyes. This was getting ridiculous. "I'm going to bed. Come on, Mal."

"Alright." Mal stood with her. "See you guys later."

"Bye!" The remaining six waved them off.

Marcy and Mal went upstairs. They'd all taken baths earlier and changed into pajamas so the two went up to brush their teeth and wash their faces.

After they finished, they climbed in bed.

"What about the mister?" Mal asked.

Marcy got up and put orange oil in the mister.

He sniffed the air. "Yes! Why'd you go for orange?"

She said nothing as she turned music on low. She chose a 90s RandB slow jam playlist.

He stared at her as she climbed back in bed and a particular song came through the speakers. "You-?"

"It's the first." She pulled the covers up to her chin and moved.

"I know. What are you doing?" He lifted the covers.

She threw her pyjama top at him.

His eyes widened and he threw the top near the bottom of the bed before eyeing her. "You're in a mood! _The_ mood!"

"Mal. What did we say we were gonna do the first?"

He thought about it before his eyes widened and his mouth rounded. "Yes! I've missed you!"

She threw herself on top of him and kissed him.

When she let him breathe, he stroked some of her curly (she hadn't straightened her hair since she'd come home) hair from her face. "I love you more than you can ever know."

She nuzzled his hand. " ** _I love you so_** …"

 ** _ATU_**

Laura knocked on three doors. They'd been getting up at different times but they all needed to be on time today.

The doors opened to her siblings rubbing their eyes tiredly.

"Get up and get dressed. We're leaving in forty five minutes."

"Why?" Maddie croaked.

"I'm still sleepy!" Quinn whined.

"Me too!" Mal pouted.

"I don't care." Laura was serious. "We cannot be late to this appointment. If you get ready and be good during this appointment, we'll go wherever you want for lunch."

"Wherever?" Mike lit up.

"No matter what?" Mercedes wanted to make sure.

"Yes." Laura confirmed. "Promise."

"Alright." Marcy spoke up. "Who's car are we taking?"

"Mikey's."

Mike brightened even more. "Yes!"

"Go on. Get dressed."

 ** _ATU_**

"I'm hungry!" Mike didn't know they'd be skipping breakfast for these appointments.

"Be good or no lunch." Laura threatened.

Maddie rubbed her stomach. "I could eat a cow."

"I understand." Mercedes moaned.

"How long do we have to wait on these people?!" Quinn sulked.

"We have a full day of appointments. I suggest you get used to waiting." Laura lectured. "Marcy's reading. Why don't you all read?"

"We didn't bring books." Mike pointed out.

"They have magazines."

Mike got up and perused the magazine wall. He found a book on cars. "Yes!" He sat down happily.

Mercedes and Quinn picked out Seventeen magazines. Maddie chose a kids magazine. Marc, Marcy and Mal read books they brought from home. Laura returned to her brochures from colleges.

Ten minutes later, three of them were called back but were taken to separate rooms for separate doctors to check them out. Four were taken back fifteen minutes later. The last went back fifteen minutes after that.

After talking to psychologists and psychiatrists and case managers, it was after noon. When they were all finished, they went to another department and began waiting.

"Let me see what you have." Laura held her hand out.

"No!" Quinn held onto her paperwork.

"Yes. I want to see what medications you'll be on."

"You don't know! You're not a doctor!"

"Quinn!"

Mike wrestled Quinn for her files and gave them to Laura. Quinn was very angry. "Mikey!"

"This is taking too long!" He defended himself.

"When you go in there, tell the doctor all the meds you're on." Laura gave Quinn back her list.

Mercedes gave her hers. "I don't know what any of this stuff means."

"You'll learn. It was just an evaluation and preliminary meeting. It'll get easier."

"I didn't know what to talk about but I said a lot of stuff." Mercedes didn't know if she did good or not.

"That's okay, sweetie. You did great."

Mercedes took her papers back with a smile. "Yay."

"Did you talk?" Laura pinned Marcy with an icy blue stare.

Marcy rolled her eyes hard. "Yes!"

"Humph!"

"I did, you witch. I talked about you."

"All good things?"

"You wish."

Laura growled.

Quinn beamed.

 _ **ATU**_

"How many appointments was that?!" Quinn crossed her arms.

"It felt like ten." Mike grumbled as he drove out of the parking lot.

"We saw every doctor there is!" Maddie marveled.

"No, we didn't." Laura said. After mental doctors, they'd seen physical doctors, including eye and lady bits.

"Where are we going to eat?" Mike didn't care about all that.

"How about that place?" Marcy pointed.

But she was in the rear back with Mal and Mike couldn't see where she was pointing. "Where?"

"Two down on your side."

Mike pulled into the parking lot of Freddy's. "What's this place?"

"It smells great." Mercedes could smell it through the windows.

They got out of the car and went inside. The smell multiplied.

"This is what you want?" Laura pulled her sunglasses down.

"Yes." Her siblings nodded.

"Alright. Let's see what they have."

They stood in line then went to order. It was a burger joint that specialized in frozen custard so they each ordered a burger and fries with a drink and custard.

They went to pick out seating and filled their cups with clear soda.

Marcy tried the fry sauce. "Wow! That's good!"

"What is it?" Mal peeked over her shoulder.

"Try it."

He tried a bit. "Wow, that is good."

"What do you have?" Maddie walked over.

"Fry sauce." Marcy brought hers back to her table.

Maddie tried it. "Yummy!"

One by one, they all tried it and liked it. So they each got a few cups of it.

Their numbers were called soon and they went to collect. Marc prayed and they began eating.

The food was amazing to them. They'd only ever had homemade hamburgers or from sit down restaurants. This was faster, cheaper and totally worth it.

 _ **ATU**_

"Marc?" Laura looked over from throwing pillows onto a chair.

"Yeah?" He came from the bathroom.

"Can you pick up all of our meds tomorrow after we celebrate Mikey?"

"Sure. I don't have anything to do. Do you want to go with?"

"A chance to leave this madhouse? Yes please." She turned the bed down.

He laughed. "They're driving you crazy?"

"Two most definitely are."

"Is one of them Quinn?"

"She's the first."

"Just give her a little time, babe. She's still processing."

Laura sighed. "Fine."

He climbed in the bed and waited for her to do the same then kissed her cheek. "How'd you like that burger joint?"

"It was alright. I really liked the custard."

"Me too. Definitely top ten."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. She sighed deeply. "Goodnight."

"Night, Laurie."

 ** _ATU_**

"Happy birthday, Mikey!"

Mike smiled, sleepily. "I was trying to sleep."

His siblings didn't care.

"You have a birthday breakfast waiting on you downstairs." Laura told him.

He lit up. "And I have my first coffee and beer?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

 ** _ATU_**

Mike liked coffee with cream and sugar but loved beer. "This is great!"

"I can't wait for our birthday." Mercedes sighed.

 ** _ATU_**

"We need food." Marcy stated. "I can't make anything."

"You want to cook?" Laura was surprised.

"Maybe? But going out for a bit of groceries every few days sucks. We need to go grocery shopping. For real."

"We do have two fridges and a standing deep freezer."

"Not to mention an empty pantry."

"How are we going to fill them? We're only two girls."

"Two, my ass! We're _all_ going!"

"Marcy." Laura reprimanded. "We can all go but stop cursing."

"Nope." Marcy walked out.

Laura groaned. She had to remind herself that she loved her little sisters- no matter how much of a pain they were.

 _ **ATU**_

"Okay, we have everything except what I came here for." Marcy stopped her cart in front of a particular aisle.

"What did you come here for?" Mike was right behind her with a cart.

"This." She turned down the aisle.

The others followed her and their mouths fell open.

It was the junk food aisle. And it was glorious.

"Look at this stuff!" Mike was drooling.

Mal rubbed his stomach. He could feel his sugar spike but the coma would be worth it.

"Marcy, no!" Laura refused.

"Why not?!" Marcy stomped a foot. "You said things were different!"

"I know but-!"

"Are we stuck in the past or not?!"

"It's been a month!"

"And a half! Let us live! Damn!"

"You don't need that junk in your body!"

"Who says?! We can make our own decisions!"

"Yeah!" Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Mal and Maddie backed her up.

Laura knew a mutiny when she saw one. "I'm trying to protect you."

"From food we're not allergic to?!" Marcy bit off.

"Fine! Go crazy! But when you have tummyaches, don't come crying to me!"

"I'll jump from my window first."

"Marcy, that's not funny."

Marcy blinked. Who said she was joking? "Whatever. What to try, what to try?"

"I say we get everything!" Quinn rejoiced.

"I can get with that." Mike wiped his mouth.

They swarmed the aisle, gathering every chip and candy they wanted to try.

Marcy went to the next aisle and saw cookies and cakes. She clicked her tongue and they found her. Their eyes widened as she went about picking up cookies.

"Cookies in January." Quinn was about to die of happiness.

"Hostess cupcakes!" Mercedes jumped a little.

"Nutter Butter." Mike held up the red package. "I like peanuts."

Laura sighed and grabbed what she thought would be good, too. If you couldn't beat them,…

 ** _ATU_**

"We have to make our lunches for tomorrow." Laura commanded after they'd finished dinner.

"Bacon!" Marcy cheered.

"Bacon!" Mike joined her.

Marc snickered. "Yeah, the bacon lovers of America meeting starts soon."

Laura fried bacon, enough for three sandwiches (Marc's, Mike's and Marcy's). Then added more because Mal decided he wanted to eat more bacon.

Marcy made her white, cream aioli while Marc made his. Mike and Mal would use hers while Laura and Quinn would use his.

Mercedes toasted sixteen pieces of whole grain bread as Maddie tore off leaves of lettuce and cleaned them. Mike cut red onion while Quinn cut tomato.

Mal gathered all the other condiments after getting out their meats and cheeses.

"You don't want to make your chicken salad?" Laura asked Mercedes.

Who shook her head. "I liked Momma's. I'll just eat Quinn's sandwich."

Quinn beamed. "Twins!"

"Yeah."

"Okay then." Laura worried about her but let it go in favor of telling them, "Okay, everybody make your sandwich."

They each put on their aioli (with Mercedes using Marc's and Maddie using Marcy's) then added their preferred mustard.

Laura put chicken breast and ham on her sandwich with cheddar and Swiss. Marc put turkey breast and Swiss on his sandwich along with bacon. Mike put chicken breast, turkey breast and ham on his sandwich with cheddar and Colby Jack and his bacon.

Mercedes and Quinn put chicken breast and turkey breast with Colby Jack and Swiss on their sandwiches. Marcy put turkey breast and ham on her sandwich along with Harvarti and cheddar and her bacon.

Mal put ham, turkey breast and roast beef on his sandwich with cheddar and Swiss and the last of the bacon. Maddie put roast beef and cheddar on her sandwich.

They added lettuce, tomato and onion before closing their sandwiches. They cut them diagonally then stuffed them in plastic sandwich baggies before putting them in their lunch-bags (Laura, pink; Marc, brown; Mike, black; Mercedes, purple; Quinn, silver; Marcy, green; Mal, orange and Maddie, purple striped).

"What kind of chips are you going to eat?" Laura demanded.

"I want to try the ranch Lay's and Doritos." Marcy ran to get them.

"Marcy!"

"Let her get wild." Marc touched her arm.

Laura sighed. She was worried about Marcy being wild.

"I want to try the cool ranch ones." Quinn had the feeling overwhelm her.

"Me too." Mercedes nodded. They went to get that blue bag.

"I want cheddar and sour cream Lay's and Doritos." Mal was all about cheese.

"I want Pringles." Maddie declared loudly. "Pizza!"

"I want BBQ Lay's." Mike decided.

"I'll have classic Pringles." Laura said. Something she was used to.

Marc decided to go for spicy Doritos. He could handle the heat.

Once they'd poured an amount in their sandwich baggies, they went on to fruit.

Laura got a peach, Marc got two pears, Mike got two bananas, Mercedes got a handful of strawberries, Quinn got a handful of cherries, Marcy got two apples, Mal got two oranges and Maddie got two plums.

They moved onto veggies where Laura got a handful of sugar snap peas, Marc parboiled asparagus, Mercedes got three chopped celery stalks, Quinn got a handful of baby carrots and Maddie got a handful of strips of colorful peppers.

Mike and Mal liked potatoes and cauliflower respectively but it wouldn't travel well so they got Marcy's salad, which was cubed cucumber, red onion and radishes tossed in a light dressing and feta. They put them in small white takeout boxes.

They all packed away their veggie options before getting cookies.

Laura got Nilla wafers, Marc got coconut chocolate chip cookies, Mike got Nutter Butter cookies, Mercedes and Quinn got almond chocolate chip cookies, Marcy and Mal got crunchy chocolate chunk cookies and Maddie got Oreos.

They each packed away fruit in a cup (Laura; peach, Marc; pear, Mike, Mercedes and Quinn, mixed and Marcy, Mal and Maddie mandarin oranges).

"We should have pudding!" Marcy proclaimed.

"You plan on being full, don't you?" Marc laughed.

"I want fruit snacks, too."

Laura huffed. "You better eat it with your snack."

"I will! I will!"

"I'll get vanilla." Laura grabbed a vanilla pudding.

"Me too." Marc smiled at her.

"I want fudge." Mercedes grabbed a fudge chocolate.

"Me too." Quinn took one.

"I want the devil's food." Marcy took that one.

"Oh yeah!" Mal took one.

"I want the double chocolate." Mike loved chocolate.

"Yum!" Maddie took one of those.

They each grabbed a fruit snacks pack before getting cheese. The boys grabbed Colby Jack cheese sticks while Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie got Mini Babybel cheese and Marcy got Laughing Cow Swiss cheese.

They each got a snack baggie of cheese squares.

Then they grabbed their preferred juice. Laura got peach nectar, Marc got pear juice, Mike got grape juice, Mercedes got strawberry juice, Quinn got sweetened cherry juice, Marcy got apple juice, Mal got orange juice and Maddie got açai blueberry juice.

They each got a spoon and cloth napkin along with paper napkins and packed everything away. In the fridge the lunch-bags went.

They each got a bottle of sparkling water and a baggie of their preferred pretzels to sit on the shelf next to their bags for their snack.

Together they cleaned the kitchen then went to watch TV in the den.

 ** _ATU_**

Mercedes rubbed her temples. "No."

Quinn threw another hanger on a pile of clothes. "What about this?"

"No."

Quinn threw that hanger. "What about this?"

"No. Quinn, we'll never find outfits for tomorrow!"

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. I'm out of ideas. I think we need to call the others in."

"Yes."

Mike walked into the closet. "I was wondering where you two went."

"We're here." She turned to him tiredly.

"What's wrong, Mercy?"

"We have nothing to wear for our first day of school tomorrow!"

He looked around the large closet full of clothes. "You don't?"

"No!"

The door opened and Laura, Marc, Marcy, Mal and Maddie were there.

"Thank goodness, you're here!"

"Quinn said it was an emergency!" Laura was scared.

"A _fashion_ emergency!"

"I oughta-!" Marcy fisted her hands.

"Please help, Marcy!" Mercedes begged. "What are you wearing?"

"Who cares?!"

Laura turned at that. "You definitely need an outfit."

"Fine. I'll look through my mountain of clothes for something." Marcy rolled her eyes.

"What am I wearing?!" Maddie panicked.

"Let's help them then we'll get to you two." Laura said.

Marcy grimaced. The boys tiptoed out. "Joy."

"What color are you thinking of wearing?"

Mercedes swallowed. "I don't know!"

"I want to wear blue." Quinn decided.

Laura went through her clothes. She picked out a deep blue dress with pleats and a scoop-neck. "Wear tights underneath it."

Quinn gushed. "Yes!"

"Wear these shoes." Marcy picked up a pair of black high heels.

"I can't wear that in the snow! Can I?"

"No, you idiot. Take your boots off inside and put these on."

"Oh. Okay."

"What about _me_?!" Mercedes whined.

"What about this?" Laura pulled out a halter styled red top with a black pencil skirt.

"You can wear these!" Marcy held up red high heels.

"I love these!" Mercedes held the shoes to her chest. "Will I wear tights?"

"Yes." Laura told her. "It's too cold for you to be bare-legged."

The Leos put away their other clothes and set their chosen outfits on standing racks, shoes under them.

"What about jewelry and makeup?"

"I was thinking since I'm wearing black and red, I can wear black eyeliner, red mascara and a bright red lip." Mercedes got out the makeup and set it on the top of her vanity.

"I'm wearing blue so blue mascara and brown eyeliner and a plum lipstick." Quinn did the same.

"And jewelry?" Laura went through Mercedes' jewelry cases.

"I have rubies." Mercedes went through all of her rubies and chose large ruby earrings in a gold setting, a diamond tennis bracelet and her necklace that said, Queen.

"I want pearls." Quinn picked out a pearl necklace, earrings and a pearl and lace bracelet.

"What about your fragrances?" Laura picked up a bottle on Quinn's vanity.

"Cherry blossom." Quinn already knew.

"I think I want to mix my strawberry with a golden musk." Mercedes pulled the two bottles to sit beside her makeup and jewelry.

"Okay. You're all set. Now it's time for Marcy." Laura put her hands on the thirteen year old's shoulders and pushed her out.

They all traveled to Marcy's and Mal's room, bypassing him watching TV and going into the closet.

Laura, Mercedes, Quinn and Maddie split up and began searching through clothes.

"How about this?" Mercedes held up a fuzzy fitted sweater in a pale avocado with extra long sleeves.

"I love that." Laura held up a short lime pleated skirt. "It'll go perfect with this."

"And these!" Quinn picked up a pair of black slouchy motorcycle boots.

Maddie found a pair of white stockings. "Tights!"

Marcy sighed. She hated that her mother had bought her cute clothes and that she'd packed them up to move with them. "Fine. What about jewelry?"

"All diamond everything." Laura decided. "Except for her second holes. Those can have emerald."

The girls found Marcy a diamond necklace, a diamond tennis bracelet, diamond teardrop earrings and a pair of emerald studs. They also found her a diamond ring.

"Makeup!" Quinn grew excited.

"No." Marcy shook her head.

"Don't you want to impress Mal?"

She chewed on her bottom lip.

The girls were shocked at the indecision on her face. Usually she'd say no and that'd be it.

"Wear makeup, Marce." Laura goaded. "Really wow him."

Marcy nodded. "Okay."

"Green eyeshadow and mascara with black eyeliner. Do your own lips but I'll come in to do your eyes." Mercedes offered.

"I'll do your face." Quinn added.

Marcy took out the makeup her mother had insisted on buying her earlier that year.

"What are you going to smell like?" Maddie piped up.

"If I'm dressing for him, I should wear the perfume he made me."

"The blueberry and almond milk scented one?" Mercedes approved.

"I love that." Quinn did, too.

"Can we focus on Maddie now?" Marcy whined.

"Yay! Can we?!" Maddie clapped.

The girls went to her room.

Maddie showed off her closet. "What do you think?"

"How about this?" Marcy lifted out a purple skirt.

"I love it." Laura nodded. "She can wear a turtleneck with it."

"How about this?" Quinn held up a black one.

"Perfect!"

"How about these shoes?" Mercedes held up black knee high boots.

"With black tights?" Marcy held them up.

"Yay!" Maddie was excited.

"Wear your pearl earrings with a diamond bracelet and amethyst necklace." Laura decided.

"Makeup?" Maddie hoped.

"You're eight years old! You will not be wearing makeup!"

"Please?!"

"No!"

"Just a bit of mascara and lipstick?"

"You'll wear Chapstick!"

"Eyeliner and lipgloss?"

"Clear lipgloss."

"Deal!" Maddie took it.

"Now what about your scent?"

"My watermelon perfume."

"Alright. We're done-"

"How are we going to wear our hair?" Marcy brought up.

The girls freaked out.

Mercedes and Quinn decided on curls while Maddie decided on waves. Marcy was always going to wear her hair straight.

All four decided to wear hairbands though (Mercedes, red; Quinn, blue; Marcy, green; Maddie, purple).

"What about you, Ms. 18?" Marcy looked to Laura. "What are you wearing?"

Laura had no idea.


	18. Chapter18

Laura stood up. "Come on, guys. We have to go get dressed."

"Why aren't you dressed?" Marc looked up from his bowl of oatmeal.

"We wanted to eat first."

"You're not that messy, are you?" Mal teased.

"You know I am." Marcy was dead serious.

Mike laughed. "Does that mean I can have your leftover bacon?"

Mercedes handed him her plate. "Come on, guys!"

The girls got up and went upstairs as the guys continued eating. The girls went to their separate rooms to dress. They'd already showered and brushed and lotioned down so all they needed was their apparel.

Laura wouldn't have a locker to hold her things so she needed something to go with her winter boots. The girls had found her the perfect outfit the night before.

She put on underwear and slipped on a blue jean skirt and pink sweater. Both she and Marcy decided to wear tank tops under their sweaters just in case they came out of them but Laura was sure she wouldn't.

She pulled on fuzzy socks over her stockings and brushed her hair. She plugged in her curler and went about spraying herself with fragrance, a peach spray.

Then she put in her jewelry, a strand of pearls around her neck, a sapphire ring, a diamond bracelet and pearl earrings.

Her curling iron was hot by the time she got done so she began curling her hair in loose beach waves. When she finished, she unplugged the tool and set it inside a cooler.

She used her comb to disrupt some of the curls then slid in her pink headband. Luckily the girls had had spa night after picking out their clothes so they each had newly done French tip manicures.

She put brown eyeliner on with pink eyeshadow then put on red mascara and pink lipstick before getting up.

She grabbed her backpack, filled with books that she'd gotten from her school of choice, Stanford and her purse, a Louis Vitton bag from Santa before leaving her room with her boots.

Her younger sisters were all waiting for her outside her door, even Quinn.

"You look great!" Laura approved before eyeing Marcy. "That skirt is a bit short."

"You picked it out." Marcy reminded her.

Laura's face dropped. "Humph! Just sit with your legs closed!"

Marcy made a face at her.

Quinn giggled.

"Come on, guys!" Mercedes was ready to go. "I don't want to be late!"

"The guys should be done eating. Come on." Laura led them down to the foyer and they put their bags and shoes on a sofa down there.

They went to the kitchen to get their lunches and snack.

The boys had a hard time picking up their jaws. "Wha-?!"

"Get your things." Laura ordered as she passed out their food. "Put those dishes in the dishwasher and run it. We have to go."

"Not with you dressed like that!" Marc sputtered.

"There's nothing wrong with the way we're dressed." She ignored him.

"Marcy can't even bend over in that skirt!"

"You're not supposed to bend over in skirts, Marc." Laura rolled her eyes.

"I don't care! No! No! I forbid it!"

"Then you stay here and _I'll_ take Maddie to school."

"She's eight and- is she wearing makeup?!"

"It's clear lipgloss." Laura was tired of him now.

"No! No way!" He waved his arms to emphasis that fact.

"Did you all remember to pack your glasses in your backpacks?" Laura truly ignored him now.

"Yes, Laura." Her sisters dutifully said.

"Mikey? Mal?"

Both gulped and nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. Let's go."

Mike and Mal got up and started filling the dishwasher. Mal turned it on.

"Where's your backpack?" Marcy asked her bedmate.

"Upstairs." Mal wanted to touch her.

"Go get it."

He and Mike left.

"You're not going to ignore me!" Marc shouted.

"We're leaving, Marc." Laura said.

"No!"

"Come on, girls." Laura led them out and to the foyer.

Marc followed behind, fussing.

Laura went into the coat closet and grabbed all of their scarves. She handed them out.

The girls wrapped up then Mike and Mal came down so they wrapped up, too.

She handed them their hats so they put those on. She gave them their coats, the girls having peacoats in their favorite colors (Quinn having white since they didn't make silver) and the boys having leather coats with fleece.

They all put on their boots then hooked their lunch-bags to their backpacks and put their water and pretzels inside the knapsacks.

Laura gave them their gloves in their favorite colors (this time Quinn could have silver) and opened the door. "Come on, guys. Don't be late."

They trudged out as Marc still fussed. They ignored him.

Mercedes and Quinn got in Rhonda with Mike after Laura gave them kisses and hugs and told them to have a good day.

Marcy got in the front of Laura's car while Mal and Maddie got in the back. Laura kissed Marc's cheek and told him to have a good day then got behind the wheel of her car. She pulled off.

Marc was actually shocked that they ignored him. He'd catch his little sisters at school and make them change…

He got in Suzy and drove off towards the high school.

 _ **ATU**_

Mike parked away from the door so no one would ding his baby. "Let's go."

"Wait. How are we going to do this?" Quinn put up her hands.

"What do you mean? I'm not going in there without you two!" Mercedes felt very strongly about this. "It was hellish enough the first time! I'm not doing it again!"

"Mercy's right, Quinn. We're in a whole new school in a whole new city in a whole new state. We've been through too much to go back to how it was." Mike shook his head.

Quinn pouted for a second. "Then we have to make some changes."

"Changes like what?" He was tired already.

"I'm joining the cheerleading team if they have one. I want Mercy to join with me."

"What?! Why?!" Mercedes was straight up confused. "I don't want to be a cheerleader!"

"You have to! I'm the boss and I say you have to!"

Mercedes sighed. "I wanted to join some clubs."

"I'll join whatever club you want."

"And I wanted to see if their volleyball team is year-round."

"I can join tennis."

"In the winter, Q?"

"They could probably melt the snow." Quinn didn't care.

Mercedes gave her a flat look. "Mikey has to join something, too."

"Mikey has to do what?" Mike began paying attention again.

"We want to join clubs so you have to, too." Quinn bossed.

He made a face. They would bully him into joining a club if he said no. "Fine!"

"Yay!" Quinn was happy now. "Come on!"

They got out of the car and went inside. Tongues started wagging immediately.

They went to their lockers, which were right next to each other and stripped off their outside layers.

The girls changed their shoes as Mike watched them. "You're wearing heels?"

"Yup." Mercedes held onto his shoulder as she toddled on one to put the other on.

Quinn held onto his other shoulder as she did the same. "We're taller now."

"You're still shorter than me." He pointed out.

"Shut up, Mikey." Both said flatly.

He smiled.

They finished and all three unhooked their lunches from their backpacks and set them inside their lockers. They closed the metal.

"Where to first?"

Mercedes took one arm and Quinn took the other. "To the sign up sheets."

 _ **ATU**_

Laura set her cheek on her fist as she watched the lecture on her laptop. The way their classes were set up was that lectures would be filmed and streamed across the schools' websites.

They would log on and watch the lectures and take notes and they do the work the professor assigned that would be posted on the websites. Sometimes they'd have to send in physical work or take photos to tag on the websites but it was mostly virtual.

They each had two classes that they had to take at their physical school so Laura had a class before noon and a class at one thirty. Now was her eight thirty class, Intro to Design.

It didn't seem hard but then again the professor was just going over what to expect in the class. She was bored and a little sleepy.

The professor began going over her TA, tutor recommendations and expectations for the course.

Laura wrote down the tutor information and the professor's hours, even though she doubted she'd actually call.

The class dragged on and she took notes as the professor started to get into the basics of design.

When the lecture was over, she closed her notebook and put away her pens and pencils. She shut down her laptop and put everything away.

She put her coat on and gathered her things to leave the library. Her class was nearby so she didn't have to worry about a long, icy walk.

She pushed out of the library and braved the cold.

 _ **ATU**_

Marc chewed on his pencil as he listened to his lecture on the mechanics of computers. He was interested in the material but his mind kept drifting off.

He thought about how his little sisters were outside half naked but also about how alluring Laura had looked. Pretty as a picture. It made his heart pitter-patter.

He realized he was drifting again and made sure to drag his attention back.

He looked across the library to see his younger siblings sitting at a table, watching their own lectures. He had to admit his sisters did look nice. Their important bits were covered up. But the clothes were formfitting and he didn't want boys trying to swarm them.

Especially Mercedes, who had a little shape.

He worried about her because she was more idealistic than the others. She believed in the best of everyone but he knew that just wasn't true. He didn't want her to get hurt.

Speaking of hurt, Quinn. He knew she was acting out because she was hurt over their parents' deaths. It was understandable but she had to realize they weren't the enemy.

Mike seemed fine but Marc knew that he kept things close to his heart, especially when he was hurt. For all Marc knew, Mike was devastated. And he probably was. Losing their parents hurt. Marc was hurt.

He sighed, thinking about his other siblings. They all had issues and this was a difficult situation. It would take time to come to terms with their loss and move on. He just hoped they'd get that chance.

 _ **ATU**_

Marcy packed up her things. "Did you have a good lecture?"

Mal took his headphones off. "It was alright."

"I loved my class. Chemistry is amazing."

He smiled. "I'm hungry."

She rubbed his belly. "Hungry Hippo."

He leaned over to kiss her.

She broke away and looked around. No one was even around let alone watching so she kissed him back.

"I really like your boots." He said when they parted.

"Do you now?"

He loved the look in her eye. "There must be somewhere we can go."

"Ew. No. This place is probably crawling with germs."

He pouted. "Please I love you."

"You're going to quit getting your way with that."

He made his lower lip tremble.

She sighed greatly. "Fine!"

He perked up. "Now?"

"No. I'm hungry."

He sulked.

"Stop that. Come on here." She stood up and slid her green and black messenger bag and her cloth cross-body handbag on her shoulder. She took her glasses off and put them in their case and slipped it into her bag.

He grabbed his orange backpack and put all his stuff inside. Then he took her hand and led her out of the library.

They went to their lockers and got their lunches. Mal led her to the cafeteria. It was still filling up as they were early.

They found a table by the windows. They began taking the items out of their bags and eating.

Suddenly three people were standing in front of them. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Marcy shot back.

A different girl than the one who first spoke narrowed her eyes. "We asked first."

"So?" Marcy ate a chip.

The first girl blinked. "We usually sit here."

"Today you have company."

"You're the new kids." She set her tray down. "We heard you were around but no one's seen you since you first got here."

Marcy said nothing as they sat down.

The lone boy looked at Mal. "Hey, you have pudding! I love pudding! Vanilla's my favorite!"

Mal looked at his chocolate pudding he hadn't opened yet. He didn't even know if he liked pudding yet.

"I'm Monica." The first girl reached out a hand to Marcy, who just stared at her. "This is Tammy and Bruce."

Marcy said nothing, thinking super hard.

"You guys don't talk a lot."

Marcy and Mal looked at each other before blinking at Monica.

"What are your names?" Monica was determined to be nice.

"Marcy." Marcy finally spoke.

"Mal." Mal added.

"Those are funny names." Tammy blurted out.

"Tammy!" Monica blushed.

Tammy did, too. "I didn't mean they were bad names! I just never heard of them before!"

Marcy and Mal just stared at her.

"I'm sorry." Tammy hung her head.

"It's okay." Marcy mumbled.

Monica tried to cover for her friend's faux pas. "Where are you from?"

"We moved from Ohio."

"You're from Ohio?"

"We moved from Ohio."

Monica nodded. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Your parents just decided to move just because?"

"More or less."

"Wow! Where do you live?"

Marcy shrugged.

"Oh, you don't know the neighborhood yet. How long did it take you to get here?"

"We had to take our little sister to school."

"Are you a blended family?"

"More or less."

"You say that a lot." Tammy said.

Marcy had no response for that.

"What do you guys do for fun?" Bruce asked.

"Sports mostly." Mal spoke up.

Bruce perked up. "What kind of sports?"

"Any really. We just like to play sports."

"I like football."

"Football's fun."

Bruce was glad he was talking. "How many siblings do you have?"

"There's eight of us."

Monica, Tammy and Bruce had their mouths hanging open wide. "Eight?!"

"Yeah."

"How is it to have all those siblings?" Monica was shocked. "I thought it was a lot with my two sisters!"

Marcy lifted a shoulder as she spooned salad into her mouth. "It's whatever."

"What are you eating?" Tammy wrinkled her nose.

"Salad."

"What kind?" Monica wondered how she could eat it with a spoon.

Marcy lifted her shoulder again. "Cucumber."

"There's a cucumber salad?" She and Tammy were surprised.

Bruce wrinkled his face. "I don't like salad. My nanny and chef are always trying to make me eat vegetables."

"We like vegetables." Mal said.

Bruce backtracked. "I eat them sometimes!"

"No, you don't." Tammy scoffed.

He cut his eyes at her. "Yes, I do!"

"When?!"

"None of your business!"

"Guys!" Monica waved her hands. She looked at Marcy and Mal. "Would you guys like to come over to my house after-school?"

"We don't know." Marcy shook her head. "Laura might want us home. We'd have to ask."

"Is Laura your nanny?"

"No."

Monica waited but that was all she said. "Okay. You ask Laura. Where are your lockers? We can meet you there after school to see what you say."

 _ **ATU**_

Maddie walked to the library all on her own. She knew her siblings treated her like a baby but she was a big girl. She was eight for heaven's sake!

She could do things on her own!

She went inside the library and looked around. All these books were for babies. Her siblings read her the classics. These books had pictures. The books her siblings read her did not.

"Where's your class, sweetie?" The librarian bent to speak to her.

"I'm alone." Maddie told her.

"Oh no!"

Maddie gave her the slip of paper from the principal. She'd already had her two morning classes and lunch so now she would have her lectures. The slip excused her from her class.

The librarian took it and read it. "Oh. Okay. Would you like to check out a book?"

Maddie made a face. She didn't want any of these books. "No."

"Then what do you want to do?" She misunderstood the face and thought Maddie didn't like to read.

"I have school. I need the WIFI password."

"Huh?" The librarian was totally confused.

"I need the WIFI passcode." Maddie said slowly.

"But-? Do you need to use the computers?"

"I have a computer." Maddie held up her backpack. Marc had picked it out special for her.

"You have a computer?" The librarian refrained from rolling her eyes. Rich parents. What was the purpose of having a state of the art computer lab inside the library if everyone had computers?

"Yes. My brother bought it for me." Actually Marc only picked it out. Maddie paid for it on her own.

"That was nice of him."

"I'm late." Maddie said impatiently.

"Late for what?"

"My class. I need the WIFI."

"Honey, I don't understand."

"Is there another librarian?"

The librarian sent her a flat look. "Fine. I'll give you the WIFI passcode."

"Thank you." Maddie went to a table in the back and set up.

The librarian went to get the code then came to find Maddie.

Maddie had her psychology book open with a fresh notebook and pens. Her laptop was open and she had her headphones around her neck. She was just putting on her glasses when the librarian made it around the bend.

The woman was shocked. What was this? "Here you go."

"Thank you." Maddie took the slip of paper and plugged in the code how Marc showed her. She went to Harvard's website and plugged in her information.

It took her to where she needed to be and she searched by her class then found her lecture. She turned it on and put her headphones on her ears.

The librarian watched it all in awe.

Maddie started taking notes.

The librarian left her to study, completely blown away.

 _ **ATU**_

"So what do we do now?" Mike closed his locker.

"We show up to the clubs and as for glee, audition." Mercedes told him.

"I don't know, Mercy. I can't sing."

"Yes, you can, Mikey! You have a lovely voice! It's just untrained."

"Come on, Mikey." Quinn urged. "We agreed."

"Fine." He pouted.

They went to the first floor and split up, Mike going to Asian club, Mercedes going to fashion club and Quinn going to Spanish club.

After their meetings (it only took ten minutes), they met up again to audition for glee. The teacher was a small woman with red wire glasses and curly sandy hair.

"Can we audition together?" Mercedes asked.

She lifted her brows. "Sure. I'm Mrs. Gamins and you can tell the band whatever song you want and they'll back you up."

"What song are we going to sing?" Mike whispered as they went to the band.

"How about _Hallelujah_ from the _Shrek_ soundtrack?" Mercedes suggested.

He grimaced.

Quinn hugged him. "You can do it, Mikey."

He hugged her back. "Okay, let's do this."

Mercedes smiled and told the band the song. The band began playing and Mercedes started singing.

Quinn took over then squeezed Mike so he'd take his turn. He began singing and wasn't completely horrified by his voice.

They kept singing until the end.

Mrs. Gamins clapped. "Brava! Brava!"

The trio giggled.

"You're def. in!"

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Mercedes wiggled.

"You're welcome. Rehearsals are after-school on Tuesdays and Thursdays until four fifteen. See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Mrs. Gamins!" They waved as they left.

"Now for sports." Mike sighed.

"You'll make the basketball team, Mikey." Mercedes was certain. "I'm the one who's going to fail."

"But you're a great volleyball player."

"I was talking about cheerleading."

"Oh. Well you can probably do that well. Just think of it as gymnastics and dance class."

She smiled and kissed him. "You're so nice, Mikey."

He blinked at her in shock. "You kissed me in public."

"So?"

So indeed. He blinked again. "Okay… Good luck."

"Thank you." Quinn pulled Mercedes off down the hall. Mike went the other way.

Quinn stopped in front of a small gymnasium. Mercedes opened the door and they went inside.

Practice was being held as girls were twirling around and boys were doing sit-ups.

The coach noticed them and waved them over. They walked over quickly. "Are you lost or looking to join?"

"We want to join." Quinn said strongly.

The coach smiled at her bravado. "Okay. Got a routine?"

"Yes."

"Okay." She blew her whistle. "Everybody to the bleachers! We got new recruits!"

"We have to do this in front of everybody?!" Mercedes hissed to Quinn.

Who hissed back, "It's okay! We can do it!"

The coach waved them to in front of the bleachers. "The floor is yours."

Quinn dragged Mercedes to in front of the bleachers. She took her i-Pod and played a song before kicking off her shoes. She made Mercedes do the same.

Then they started moving.

Mercedes started loosening up when she remembered Mike's words. It was just like a meet and the coach was a judge and the other cheerleaders were the crowd. She could do this!

Quinn was proud of her sister. She could tell Mercedes was having fun now. So they both showed out.

When the song ended, the cheerleaders applauded.

The coach came up to them. "You did very good. Were you cheerleaders at your old school?"

"I was." Quinn wondered how did she know they were new but figured everyone knew.

"Well you're on the team. Welcome to the Sharks! I'm Coach Melinda Rawlings. And you are?"

"Quinn." Quinn shook her hand.

"Mercedes Catherine but call me Mercy." Mercedes shook her hand next.

"Welcome to the team. I'll show you what to grab and you'll come back out and join us for practice." Coach Rawlings said. "Won't that be fun?"

"Yes!" Both girls chirped.

"Alright! Let's go!"

 _ **ATU**_

Marcy hung up her new cell phone. "Laura said we could go as long as we text her the address."

Mal made a face. "Do we even want to go?"

"I don't know. They seem okay but are we looking for friends?"

"I only need you."

She nuzzled him. "Ditto."

He smiled, never having heard her say that. "We can blow them off, right?"

"I don't know. I think we have to be nice. We're already new; we don't have to be awful people, too. We can just stay for a little bit."

"Alright."

Monica, Tammy and Bruce walked up to their lockers. "Hi!"

"Hi." Marcy and Mal responded.

"What did Laura say?"

"She said she needs your address but yes."

Monica rejoiced. She rattled off her address and Marcy texted Laura. "Come on! My nanny's probably waiting on us."

Marcy regretted this instantly.

 _ **ATU**_

"Did you get on the team?" Mike wondered as Mercedes and Quinn walked up to him.

They showed off their navy blue duffle bags excitedly. "Yes!"

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks! Did you make the team?"

"Yes, I did."

"Yay!"

"Let's go home." Mike took each of their arms and walked outside.

"I can't wait to tell Laura!" Mercedes cheered. "She's going to be so happy!"

"We're continuing the legacy." Quinn agreed.

Mike walked them to his car and opened the trunk. They all put their duffle bags inside. He shut the trunk and helped them inside.

When he got in behind the wheel, he turned the heat on and up, knowing Mercedes hated the cold.

"Did you see Marc?" Quinn wondered.

"Yeah, he was there. He said he was going to check out some robotics club and he'd see us at home."

"Cool. I hope he gets in."

 _ **ATU**_

Marcy nodded as Monica showed off her house. It was much like their house but much colder. She wouldn't tell Monica that though.

"What do you think?"

 _Don't say cold! Don't say cold!_ "Cool." _What the fuck, Jones?_

Monica smiled. "Would you like a snack? Our chef can make anything you want?"

The chef, Eric Churchill raised a brow. "Within reason."

"Can you slice apples?" Marcy asked.

He immediately approved. "Would you like something to go with it? Cheese, peanut butter, whipped cream?"

"Cheese on apples is iffy, I'm allergic to peanuts and I've never had whipped cream on apples."

"I'll make you something special." He began cutting apples. "What about you, young man?"

Mal chewed on his lip. "I'd just like an orange."

Mr. Churchill really liked these kids. "What about chocolate on your oranges with whipped cream?"

"Chocolate on oranges?"

"You've never had chocolate oranges?!" Tammy gasped.

"No."

"They're so good!"

"Okay."

Tammy wasn't receiving the reaction she expected so she said, "You're going to love it."

Mr. Churchill sliced and peeled two apples then peeled and pulled apart two oranges. He put them in separate bowls and poured on chocolate syrup then sprayed on whipped cream. "Sprinkles?"

"I don't like sprinkles." Marcy shook her head.

Tammy gasped again. "Who hates sprinkles?!"

"I do. They're gross and unnecessary."

Mr. Churchill almost laughed. "Well no sprinkles for you. What about you?"

Mal shook his head. If he ate sprinkles, Marcy wouldn't kiss him. "No, thank you, sir."

Mr. Churchill gave them their bowls. "Try."

Both tried their favorite fruit. It tasted great. "I love it!"

Mr. Churchill and Monica beamed.

 _ **ATU**_

Laura opened the door. "Go put your things away then get started on your homework."

Maddie took off her winter gear and nodded. She went to the kitchen first to put away her lunch-bag then went upstairs to put her stuff away.

She began doing her homework at her desk by her bed. When she was finished, she turned the music off (they all studied to classical music) and went downstairs to practice the piano.

Laura came in a short while later. "We're having Chinese for dinner. Do you want your usual?"

"Yes." Maddie didn't stop playing.

"Everyone's home so when you get done, go play."

"Alright."

Laura left.

Maddie continued playing until her hour was up. Then she went to see where everyone was. Mike, Mercedes and Quinn were in the den, watching TV, Marcy and Mal were in their room, talking and Marc was in the studio, playing his tuba.

Laura was in the kitchen, getting things ready for dinner.

Maddie decided to watch TV with the trio. They were watching a Japanese anime so she sat on Mike's lap to watch along.

 _ **ATU**_

Laura set her plate in the dishwasher. "We have to make our lunches again."

"Should we get a chef?" Marcy asked.

"A chef? Why?" Laura questioned as everybody stopped to stare at the pair.

"We're busy. It's only going to get worse when we get into our rhythm. We won't have anyone to cook for us and don't we all hate cooking anyway? It's only the second day and I already hate making my lunch. I know I damn sure don't wanna go back to the grocery store."

Marc grimaced. "She's right. That sucked. The only good thing was getting snacks."

Laura sighed. "Your friends had a chef, didn't they?"

"We are not friends." Marcy corrected. "But yeah, she did. He was totally nice and he gave us fruit with chocolate sauce and whipped cream."

"I want that!" Mercedes and Quinn yelled.

"Me too!" Mike was right behind them.

"What kind of fruit?" Maddie wanted to know.

"We asked for apples and oranges." Marcy told her.

"Chocolate on oranges?"

"It's the best!" Mal could still taste it.

"Okay!" Laura cut through their murmuring. "I'll try to find a chef."

"And a nanny?" Marcy hoped.

"A nanny?!"

"Are you going to drive us all over? Only you, Marc and Mikey can drive anywhere and you're going to be busy. Especially when we start modeling again and all our clubs. Plus Mercy and Q just took driver's Ed last semester and I'll take it next and Mal will take it after that. Those three don't have cars."

Laura frowned. She had a good point. "I'll ask around."

"Ask Grandmother." Marc advised. "She knows everybody."

Laura nodded. "Until then, we have to make our own lunches. Let's go."


	19. Chapter19

Laura listened to the phone ring as she doodled in her notebook. She hoped she wasn't disturbing Xhi-Xhi, mostly because she'd hear about it if she was.

"Hello?" Xhi-Xhi Seon answered in Japanese.

"Hello, Grandmother. It's Laura."

"Hello, child. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I live with your Grandfather."

Laura had nothing to say to that. "I need a favor."

"Of course you do." Xhi-Xhi sighed. "What do you need?"

"A nanny and a chef."

"A nanny and chef?!"

"Two separate people, Grandmother."

"Why don't you just come to live in Yokohama? You'll live with us-"

"No, Grandmother. We're fine here. We just need some staff."

Xhi-Xhi blew out a breath. "Well if you won't come home,…-"

"We will not." Laura told her in no uncertain terms.

"Then I suppose I can find you someone. What's your address? I can come Friday."

"You come?" Laura stammered.

"Of course. I'll conduct the interviews of course. I might even bring someone special. Would you like that? Of course you would. I have to go but do the texting thing and send me your address. Goodbye, Laura."

Laura looked at her phone in shock as Xhi-Xhi hung up. So much for controlling the conversation! She went back to her lecture with a sense of foreboding.

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes stopped outside of a vending machine. She was really thirsty and she had a few minutes before she met up with Mike and Quinn in the library for their classes.

She looked over the choices and selected Sprite. She was used to the diet version but it couldn't be that much different. She opened it and drank a small sip.

It tasted radically different!

This was something she could see herself drinking forever. She took another sip and began to walk off but she bounced off someone's chest and dropped her books.

The person she bumped into bent down to pick them up. It was a boy. A big boy. He rose slowly then kept going. He was easily six feet. She was still 5'2.

He thumbed through the books. His mouth kicked up in a half smile. "Gonna be a homemaker?"

She blinked at his rough voice. Wow, it sent shivers down her spine. "Um…"

He looked at her with light brown eyes and quirked a brow. "Yeah?"

"Who are you?" She could have slapped herself. What kind of question was that?!

"Dax." He grinned. "Who are you?"

"Mercedes Catherine." She felt trapped by his gaze. Puck who?!

"Well Miz Mercedes Catherine, nice to meet you." He held out a hand.

She shook his hand, loving the feel of his calluses against her smooth palm. "Yeah. You too."

"You're new, right?"

"Yes."

He pumped her hand slowly. "You look delectable."

She flushed. She was wearing another formfitting skirt.

"How about I take you out Friday night?"

"Um… I don't know."

"Come on." He lifted her books. "You can tell me all about your home Ec course and how you're going to make some man a very delicious wife."

Her blush worsened. "I have a sister-"

"I have a friend." He returned easily.

"Okay." She stammered.

His dark blond hair fell into his eyes as he leaned down to kiss her hand. He finally let it go and gave her back her books. "Until Friday, Ms. Mercedes Catherine."

She nodded and watched him walk down the hall, feeling like she was dreaming. She shook herself and went in the opposite direction to go to the library.

She made it and got her things out. Mike and Quinn were already there, setting up.

Mike noticed her soda. "What's it taste like?"

"Heaven." She sighed happily.

"Can I taste?" He reached for it.

She gave it up.

He was surprised by how crisp and delicious it was and drank half of it down before belching loudly. He blushed. "Excuse me."

Mercedes took it back and went about putting on her glasses and headphones.

She felt her cell phone go off in her handbag so she reached for it and rifled through to find it. It was a text from Quinn- in French. A language Mike didn't understand.

Quinn wanted to know if she met a boy.

Mercedes faced her with a large smile and nodded.

Quinn's eyes widened and she hurried to text, **Tell me everything!**.

Mercedes gave her all the details.

Quinn reminded her about Puck and Finn.

Mercedes reminded her that they were miles away and likely never to meet again.

Quinn grew sad about that but perked up. Maybe this was the distraction they needed?

 _ **ATU**_

Maddie felt someone staring at her so she looked up. It was a girl about her age. The girl waved when she saw that Maddie was watching her watch her.

Maddie paused her lecture then took her headphones from her ears.

The girl picked up her books and moved to Maddie's table. "Hi, I'm Sadie. Sadie Butters."

"Maddie. Maddie Chang." Maddie smiled at her.

"You're here all alone?"

"Aren't you?"

"Not really. My class is here for reading time."

"Why aren't you with them?"

"I came to get a book from over here and saw you. Your books are thick. What are you reading?"

"It's a biology book." Maddie showed it off.

"What's biology?"

"It's the study of the physical form, I think."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know how to explain it."

"Oh. How did you get to read that?"

"School."

"They have that kind of book here?!" Sadie grew happy.

"No." Maddie killed that. "These are baby books."

"Baby books?"

"I'm eight. These are the only picture books I should be reading." She tapped the page of her textbook.

Sadie blushed. Was she saying she (Sadie) was too babyish for her (Maddie)? "I'm nine."

"I'll be nine in June."

"My birthday's in August."

Maddie smiled.

Sadie smiled back, hoping she'd found a friend.

"It's been really great talking to you but I have to get back to my lecture."

"Lecture? What's that? Are your parents yelling at you on the computer?"

"No. I'll explain later. Go back to reading."

Sadie smiled and opened her top book. "Okay."

Maddie resumed her lecture.

 _ **ATU**_

"Thank you."

Monica looked at Marcy in surprise. She and her friends had been trying to get Marcy and Mal to open up but it'd proved difficult.

"For giving me the idea for a chef and nanny. We haven't had either in a long time and we really need both." Marcy explained.

"No problem!" Monica beamed.

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Tammy invited.

"We can't." Marcy was glad to have this excuse. "We signed up for soccer and basketball."

"What about after?"

"Homework and practicing."

"Practicing?" Bruce was totally confused. "Practicing what?"

"You're asking a lot of questions."

"Friends share." Monica said nonchalantly.

Marcy didn't want to tell her they weren't friends.

"You're mysterious. I like it."

Marcy was totally bemused now. What did she say to that?! "Thank you…?"

Monica didn't expect gratitude but took it. "You're welcome!"

Mal drank from his orange juice bottle. "Why do you guys sit by the window? It's cold."

"If you're cold, why are you sitting here?" Bruce didn't get it.

"She runs hot." Mal said simply.

"It was nice outside when we picked it." Monica relayed.

"Have you gone to this school long?"

"Almost two years."

"Do you like it?" Marcy asked.

"It's pretty great. Everyone has their cliques though but it's not like _Mean Girls_ so don't worry."

"I hate that movie."

Tammy gasped as Bruce brightened. "You do?!"

"Yep. It sucks. People who like it have no taste."

Tammy burned as Bruce laughed. "I agree!"

" _Mean Girls_ is a great movie!" Tammy spat.

"For an idiot." Marcy shrugged.

"What movie do you think is so great?!"

" _Dracula_." Marcy duhed.

Tammy accidentally shuddered. "That's so scary!"

"Wimp…"

Bruce laughed loudly.

Mal elbowed her gently and spoke in Japanese. "Dove…"

"What?!" She snapped back. "I was thinking something worse!"

"Be nice. What if she said liking _Dracula_ was for idiots?"

"She'd be a true idiot because _Dracula_ is the best movie there is."

" _Dracula_ is boring and scary."

"I will give you boring at parts but it's definitely not scary."

"It's scary for anyone who still has their soul."

She eyed him darkly.

"Don't be mad."

"I'm mad."

He put his hand on hers but she moved it. "Stop being mad at me."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. You're going to give yourself an upset tummy."

"By being pissed at you?! You, sir are reaching!"

"I am not. Momma Rose always said that being upset kept you from properly digesting your food."

They both looked at the food she had left over. "Fine. But we're talking about this at home."

"Of course we are." He knew she would forget. She wasn't nearly angry enough to remember.

She stuck her tongue out.

He tapped her chin. "Bad girl."

"You like it."

"I do."

She said nothing but she thought it pretty hard.

He knew exactly what she was thinking and blushed.

"What was that?" Tammy asked. "It sounded so weird."

"Tammy!" Monica sighed loudly. "You can't tell people their language sounds weird!"

"I didn't mean weird in a _bad_ way!" Tammy pouted.

"Wow, Tammy." Bruce rolled his eyes.

Tammy sulked. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me?"

"Yeah." Marcy didn't care. She was used to people thinking she was weird.

Tammy beamed. "Tell us about your family."

"Like what?" Mal was unsure.

"How old are your siblings?"

"Laura's eighteen, Marc's seventeen, Mike's fifteen, Mercy and Quinn are fourteen and Maddie is eight."

"So Laura's your sister." Monica had an _aha!_ moment.

"Yes."

"Is she why you don't have a nanny?"

"Yes." Marcy nodded.

"Your parents probably couldn't wait for her to grow up so she could look after you all."

Marcy turned sad. Mal patted her hand.

The others wondered why she seemed so sad all of a sudden. But they had other questions burning inside.

"Isn't that what you had for lunch yesterday?" Bruce asked.

They all turned to look at him.

"What?"

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes slipped coins into the vending machine. She hadn't told Laura that she'd been drinking soda but she was feeling rebellious. Obviously she had a thing for bad boys. First Puck and now Dax.

Maybe she'd grow up to marry a criminal?

Her Sprite presented itself and she picked up the bottle. Before she opened it, she turned and ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!"

"You don't have to be sorry." Dax smiled down at her.

She immediately turned red. "Hi."

"Hi." He smirked at her. "I was hoping to see you."

"You were?" Her eyes were huge behind her glasses. She realized she was wearing them and hurried to snatch them off.

"Yeah." He tapped her nose. "I was out here for two days hoping you'd come down for pop."

"I think I come at different times."

"I think you do, too."

She was bright red as they stared at each other. "So why were you looking for me?"

"I need your address. To pick you up tomorrow."

"I think we should be dropped off. My sister says to drive yourself."

"Can you drive?"

"I know how and I just got my permit."

"How old are you?" He looked her over. She had the shape of a grown woman but looking her dead in the face, she seemed much younger.

"Fourteen." She confirmed his suspicions. "How old are you?"

"Fifteen." He lied, the first of many to come.

She smiled. "My brother just turned fifteen."

"Did he now?" He didn't care about her family.

"Uh huh. I won't be fifteen for a really long time."

He usually didn't like them so young but he had to admit they were easier to manipulate. "Want to meet at the movies? The theater at the mall has a few restaurants outside of it. We could watch a flick and grab a bite to eat."

"Okay." She looked up at him trustingly. "Your friend? Is he nice?"

"Why do you ask?"

"The last guy my sister was with was very nice. I want her to have a good time with a nice guy." She was talking about Finn.

"Oh he's totally nice." His second lie.

She beamed. "I have to go. I have class. But I'll see you tomorrow."

"Six o'clock." He winked at her.

She turned with a giggle and walked off towards the library.

He smiled after her, plotting to take her most precious self and leaving her brokenhearted like all the others.

 _ **ATU**_

"Can we talk?" Marcy came into the kitchen.

Laura looked at her and nodded before paying attention to what she was doing. "Yeah."

"Privately."

"Well no one's here." Laura was confused.

"I know. I mean it's of a private nature."

"Oh. Are you still hurting?" Laura turned the eye off and gave her, her full attention.

"Kinda but it's emotional."

This was it! Marcy was finally going to open up about their parents' deaths! "I'm here for you. Whatever you say."

"I want my friends to live with us."

"Humph?!" Laura was way confused.

"I want my friends to live with us."

"Your friends from school?"

"They are not my friends!" Marcy grew upset.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. Who are your friends then? Can I see them?"

"That's the weirdest question you've ever asked me…"

"I know you see things that aren't there. Are your friends imaginary?"

"No!" Marcy thought about it. "I'm pretty sure."

"Oh Marcy." Laura went to hug her.

"No! Stop!" Marcy fought her off.

That hurt Laura. Marcy had never been for affection or physicality but her family always got a pass. Not anymore… "Okay, I'm sorry."

Marcy felt like she was suffocating slowly. "I want my friends to live with us."

"Why?"

"Because they're like me. There's something wrong with them and their families don't want them."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Marcy."

Marcy gave her a look.

"You're just different. And it affects us too. We're in the same boat as you."

Marcy wanted to argue but didn't care enough to. "Can they stay?"

"I don't know. I can't just take little kids from their parents-"

"They're not little kids! They're 13! Besides they're not with their parents. Their parents send them all over the world like Momma and Daddy did me."

Laura gasped accidentally.

Marcy wondered at that.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find them but it's hard. Nobody wants to talk to me. I hate being little."

Laura patted her shoulder. "Give me whatever numbers you have for them. I'll call."

"Really, Laura?" Marcy looked up at her, wariness in her gaze.

"Really. We'll… find room."

"They can have the spare room and the staff can have the basement."

"What are your friends' names?" She didn't say one thing on that.

"Jude Nixon and Yuria Parker."

"Okay. Give me the numbers before tonight and I'll call."

Marcy hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Laura!" She ran out to tell Mal.

Laura felt warm inside. Whatever she could do to make her siblings' lives easier, she'd do.

 _ **ATU**_

"You haven't asked yet?!" Quinn hissed.

Mercedes was flustered. "I didn't know how! I couldn't think of a reason for us to go out without Mikey or any of them. I knew she would know it was about a boy."

"I'll ask." Quinn took her phone out angrily.

"Don't say anything about meeting anyone." Mercedes reminded her.

"I know how to ask for stuff." She said flatly.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

Quinn dialed Laura's number. She finally picked up. "Hello? Hey, Laura. Mercy and I want to go to the movies tonight. We want to watch a current movie. Mikey won't want to come cuz it's going to be a girly movie. We just want twin time. We're not trying to keep Maddie out. Nothing's going on. We just want to explore the mall and see a movie. Maybe get something to eat. Six o'clock. Yes! Thank you! Bye!"

Mercedes looked at her in awe. "You did it!"

Quinn put away her phone. "Told you."

Mercedes smiled. "This is going to be great."

"What's going to be great?" Mike sat in his seat next to Mercedes in Orchestra.

"Mercy and I are going to the mall and to see a really girly movie tonight." Quinn told him.

He blanched. "Have fun."

"Thank you."

"Wait! What am I gonna do?!"


	20. Chapter20

Laura hurried home. She'd just have to do her afternoon classes at home- later. She made it to the house and put her things away before doing light housework.

The doorbell rang just as she was finishing so she put away the duster and went to answer the door.

She tidied herself then opened the door. "Hello."

"Hello, Laura." Xhi-Xhi kissed her cheeks.

Laura bowed quickly. "Welcome, Grandmother."

"And me!" Gertrude Chang popped up and hugged Laura.

"Mamma?!" Laura wondered how this was going to go.

"Hello, Laura." Bernadette St. James walked through the door with her current assistant, Alicia.

"Bernie?" Laura was totally confused.

A troop of women came in after along with a few men.

"Grandmother, what's going on?"

"These are the best of the best." Xhi-Xhi took off her sunglasses and looked around, inspecting for dirt.

"We're going to find you staff in no time." Gertie said in Japanese.

"Take off your shoes." Xhi-Xhi commanded of the applicants.

They started taking off their shoes and boots.

"Where can we store them?"

"Uh... the kitchen is fine." Laura knew not to get in her grandmother's way.

"Go find the kitchen." Xhi-Xhi waved a hand.

The group trotted out.

"Where can we go?"

"The living room." Laura told her.

"Come." Xhi-Xhi had her shoes off and made Laura take them to the living room. She eyed the room critically. "It looks lived in."

"This is all our old furniture."

"Hmm." Xhi-Xhi could tell. Nothing matched.

Gertie sat Laura down. "How my babies?" She asked in English.

"We're fine, Mamma." Laura told her. "We're doing fine."

"Marceline Anne?"

Laura wondered why she picked her out of everyone to comment on first. "She's fine."

"She touched. Not fine."

Laura's eyes widened. "Did Grandfather and Granddad tell you that?!"

"Pappa did. They told him." She shook her head.

Laura could scream. She knew how hard it was for Marcy to tell her! She (Marcy) wouldn't like for everyone to know! "Why?!"

"Family problem. Take care soon."

"Mamma, that was private! Does everyone know?!"

"Nonsense." Xhi-Xhi finally sat down. "Like Gertie said, it's a family problem. We'll take care of it as a family."

"Marcy's not going to be happy."

"She's never happy." Xhi-Xhi didn't care.

Laura did. She had to tell Marcy before someone said something to her. "Can you tell me why you're here? Although I love seeing you, Bernie."

Bernie smiled. "It's about your careers, darling. You're much closer to New York now and you can do shows there and get more shoots. It'll be great."

"Thank you, Bernie but I don't know if the girls even want to continue modeling-"

"What?!" Gertie gasped loudly. "Of _course_ want! Very want!"

"Mamma, I can't make that decision for them and neither can you."

"My girls are going to be big! Big! I refuse to hear of anything else!" Gertie shouted in Japanese.

Laura sighed. "Can we get started please? I have to pick the kids up after school."

"Of course." Xhi-Xhi crossed her ankles. "You." She was talking to Alicia. "Go get the first one."

Alicia bowed. "Yes, Ma'am."

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes was getting addicted to soda but she was mainly looking out for Dax. Someone cleared their throat behind her and she turned around, excited.

That excitement waned when she saw a slightly curvy girl maybe a year above her. "Hi."

"Hi." The girl looked uneasy. "You're one of the new girls, right?"

"Yes." Mercedes wondered where this was going.

"You have a date with Dax. Right?"

"How do you know that?"

"Word gets around. I just wanted to warn you. About him."

Mercedes was horrified. "Warn me?"

"Yeah. In the beginning he's all charm but it gets bad."

"Is he abusive?"

"No." She shook her head. "At least not with me but he's the love them and leave them type. He'll get with you and as soon as he gets what he wants, he off and chasing another wallflower. He likes shy girls."

Mercedes was brokenhearted. "Maybe he didn't love them enough?"

The girl could tell Mercedes was sweet. She didn't want to tell her he didn't love them at all. "I'm just telling you what I know."

"Shouldn't I give him a chance to change? He's been so nice to me. I don't want to miss out on a great guy because of his past."

The girl shrugged. "That's on you. I warned you."

Mercedes nodded as the girl walked away. She'd go on the date but she'd definitely be telling him no if he pressed her for affection. She didn't know him and she was not interested in being a notch on his bed post.

This put her in a sour mood...

 _ **ATU**_

Laura rubbed her temples. She was so tired of listening to people talk! Her grandmother had gotten professional chefs and nannies from all over the world and trying to understand all the different languages and credentials was exhausting.

"I say between these three for chefs and these two for nannies." Xhi-Xhi gave her verdict.

Laura looked at the résumés. "I agree." Anything to make this go faster.

"Let's see Svetlana again." Xhi-Xhi commanded.

Alicia left to retrieve the woman.

"She good." Gertie nodded as she drank her sparkling water.

Alicia returned with the blonde woman. Svetlana was tall and built sturdy. She sat in the chair set up for applicants.

Xhi-Xhi and Gertie began asking her more in-depth questions as to her credentials and qualifications.

Laura waited for them to stop talking before asking a single question. "Who was your favorite family?"

Everyone in the room blinked.

Svetlana answered, her Swedish accent thick. "I have no favorites. Each family teaches me something and I love them all."

"My brothers and sisters are spirited. I want them well behaved but not broken."

"Children are meant to be children. Their innocence must be preserved. Well behaved is nice but loved is even better."

Laura smiled. The stern woman wasn't mean. "You're hired."

Svetlana reared back in surprised happiness. "Oh thank you, Miss!"

Laura got up to shake her hand. "When can you start?"

"I must return home to pack but perhaps Monday?"

"That'll be perfect. I'll have a car for you and your own room set up downstairs."

"Thank you! Thank you!" Svetlana curtsied before leaving the room.

"You just picked her." Xhi-Xhi accused.

"She's perfect, Grandmother." Laura sat back down. "Now let's find a chef."

 _ **ATU**_

Quinn frowned as she read the text Mercedes sent her. She sent her one back. **Shes just jealous he didn't want her! Don't listen to her, Mercy!**

 **Are you sure, Q? She seemed nice.**

 **U think everybody's nice.**

Mercedes pouted.

 **I'm sorry. Just go on the date. It's too late to cancel.**

 **I will but only cuz I don't want to be rude but I'm definitely keeping my eyes open**

 **Okay** Quinn stopped texting and got back into her lecture.

Mercedes leaned over and kissed Mike's cheek. She didn't know how tonight was going to turn out with Dax but her big brother was always kind.

He smiled and kissed her back.

She gave him the rest of her soda and he gave her two kisses before drinking it.

Quinn smiled. They were so cute.

 _ **ATU**_

Joseph DiGianni was a quiet man but he had thoughts and opinions. He was wildly opinionated but only expressed those opinions with people he was close to. He was different from most Italian men in that he was single _and_ quiet.

Most of the men from his village was either one or the other. He knew he was different but he always felt that he'd find people who understood him. Maybe he'd find it here in America?

Laura stared at him, knowing the look on his face. She and her siblings had that look often. The "I have a lot to say but I'm too shy to say anything" look. She smiled at him. "What do you like to cook?"

"I love making my mother's and Nonna's family dinners but I got my degree in Asian cuisine." He adjusted his glasses.

That worked for them since most of them were Italian or Asian. "Do you know how to make Tiramisu? Or don?"

He smiled. "My great-great-great Nonna's Tiramisu tastes like a cloud! And my don is exquisite!"

"How's your Alfredo sauce?"

"Perfectly cheesy."

"My sister loves salads with nearly every meal. Are you good at preparing them?"

"Yes. You can't have good Italian without salad and bread."

Laura smiled. "Why should we pick you over the others?"

"I clean."

Her eyes widened. "You're hired!"

"Laura!" Xhi-Xhi threw up her hands.

Joseph smiled and shook Laura's hand. "Thank you, Miss!"

"When can you start?" Laura ignored the older Japanese woman sputtering in the background.

"I don't have much but I need to pack up my room and tell my roommates I'm leaving. I can start as early as Sunday."

"We'll have a room ready for you."

"Thank you, Miss!" He ran out, happy.

"Laura!" Xhi-Xhi set her hands on her hips.

"He cleans, Grandmother!" Laura wasn't passing that up.

Xhi-Xhi had to admit that was a perk. Although she had maids, her chef also cleaned. "I suppose. Now to tell the others."

"Can you do that?" Laura looked at the time on her phone. "I have calls to make."

"Calls?" Gertie was surprised. "You make calls all this time?"

"Yes. I'm trying to find Marcy's friends but it's harder than I thought. I think they think I'm a child." Laura frowned.

Xhi-Xhi rolled her eyes. "Give me the number."

Laura shuddered. If anyone sounded like an adult, it was Xhi-Xhi.

 _ **ATU**_

"Do you want to come over to my house?" Sadie asked.

Maddie was putting away her things after her classes. "I don't know. I have to ask my sister."

"I have a sister, too. She thinks she's all that because she has a boyfriend." Sadie rolled her eyes.

"I don't think Laura has a boyfriend. Unless it's Marc."

"Can you ask? To come over, I mean."

"Yeah." Maddie had a cell phone as well because Laura wanted to be able to get in touch with her at all times. "Let me text her."

"I don't have a texting plan." Sadie pouted.

"Why not?" Maddie sent the text.

"My nanny thinks I'll text all the time and not talk on the phone."

"We're getting a new nanny."

"What happened to your old one?"

"My parents thought Laura was old enough to watch us on her own so they let her go."

"Why are you getting a new one?"

"She's really busy and we all are really busy so we need one. My sister, Marcy asked for one. A new chef, too. Only Mercy likes to cook but we're all too busy."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"Seven."

Sadie's eyes bugged out. "You have seven brothers and sisters?! I have two!"

"We're a big family." Maddie shrugged.

"My sister's fifteen and my brother is twelve. How old are your siblings?"

"Laura's 18, Marc's 17, Mikey's 15, Mercy and Quinn are 14, Marcy and Mal are 13 and I'm 8."

"Wow!" Sadie gasped.

"Do you play any sports?"

Sadie was thrown off by the question. "No. Do you?"

"Yes. I play tennis."

"We have a tennis team."

"I know. I tried out. We have a match tonight."

"That's really scary. You're going to play so new?"

"I was on the tennis team at my old school."

"Where was that?"

"Ohio."

Sadie giggled. "I've never been to Ohio."

"You shouldn't. It's boring. I like when we visit our family all over the world."

"You have family all over the world?"

"Yeah. Not many of us are from America and I was born in Japan. It's fun over there."

"That's so cool!"

"I'll ask Laura if I can visit next week because I have homework, practicing and my match tonight."

"Okay. Want to exchange numbers so we can talk on the phone?"

"Uh huh."

 _ **ATU**_

Laura turned when Marcy and Mal got in her Mercedes Benz. "Hey! How was school?"

"I like my French class." Mal put on his seatbelt.

"That's good. I have good news."

"What?"

"I picked a nanny and a chef. The nanny is Svetlana Cocus and the chef is Joseph DiGianni. He also cleans."

"Is he Italian?"

"Yes, he is."

"So he'll make us pasta and gellato?"

"Sure."

"Yes!" He fist-pumped.

Laura took a peek at Marcy, who was watching things go by in the window. "I have good news for you, too. I found your friends."

Marcy turned with wide eyes. "You did?!"

"Yes. Well, Grandmother did. I-"

"Grandmother?"

"She and Mamma and Bernie are here."

"Bernie?" Marcy and Mal echoed.

"She wants to talk to you guys about modeling again."

"Aw man!" Mal sat back.

"You don't have to do it, Mal."

"Are you going to do it, Marcy?"

"Are you, Laura?" Marcy looked at her.

Laura thought about it. She'd always loved modeling but wasn't she too busy now? She had to take care of them. But wait. They had Svetlana now. "Yes."

Marcy nodded. "Yes."

"I'll do it." Mal wanted to be close to Marcy.

"Did you get to talk to Jude or Yuria?" Marcy asked.

"No but Grandmother got their parents to agree to let them stay." Laura frowned as she thought about those mean people. "They paid to have us take them."

"I told you their parents were awful."

"You were right." They arrived at Maddie's school and Laura got in line for pickup.

"So I'm finally going to meet Jude?" Mal spoke up.

"Yes!" Marcy turned with a happy smile.

He loved to see her smile. "Good. I can't wait."

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes threw another hanger down. "Ew!"

"Sissy!" Quinn snapped. "Pick something!" Mainly because she needed Mercedes to help her pick something.

"I don't know what to pick!" She was near having a heart-attack.

The door to the closet opened and Gertie came in. "Hello, loves!"

"Hi, Mamma." Both pouted.

"Why sad?" She cupped their chins.

Quinn went to shut the door. "It's a secret."

Gertie clapped. "Tell! Tell!"

"We're going out on dates."

Gertie gasped. "Yes! Michael finally asked!"

"Mamma, it's not Mikey." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

Gertie frowned, put out. "Why?!"

"He didn't ask. Some other boys did."

Gertie made a face. "Cover up."

"We're not going outside naked! We wouldn't go outside naked for Mikey either!"

Gertie went to grab a black and white striped asymmetrical sweater. "Black jeans."

Mercedes took the sweater that was thrust at her. "It's pretty!"

Gertie went to a purple cowl neck styled sweater and thrust it at Quinn. "Blue jeans."

"What about shoes?" Quinn held the sweater up to her neck.

Gertie found matching knee high boots with a tiny heel. "Diamonds. Cherry blossom."

They knew she meant that she wanted them to wear diamonds and cherry blossom perfume. It was her signature scent. "Yes, Mamma."

 _ **ATU**_

Laura stopped the car. "Stay together and call me as soon as you finish eating."

"Tell us all about how your match went when we get home." Mercedes unbuckled her seatbelt.

"I will." Maddie beamed. "I'll tell you all about the kids on my team and who I met."

Quinn unbuckled her seatbelt. "You better had won."

"You'll know tonight."

Both Mercedes and Quinn got out and shut the doors. Laura beeped her horn and drove off.

Mercedes and Quinn started walking to the large movie theater, glad there was minimum ice and snow.

Once there, they started looking at movie show times. Mercedes turned when someone tapped her back. "Hi!"

"Hey." Dax smiled at her.

"Hi." Mercedes smiled at his friend. "I'm Mercedes Catherine. This is my sister, Quinn."

The friend lifted a brow but eyed Quinn lecherously.

Quinn found him cute but not as cute as Finn. He was fine to start with. "Hello."

"I'm Dax." Dax eyed her, too, thinking he and his buddy could switch and they'd have both of them. "This is my buddy, Dustin."

 _Dustin?_ Both girls blinked. It was on Marcy's list of hated names and it honestly made them want to laugh. "Hello, Dustin."

"Girls." Dustin inclined his head.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Dax asked.

"What do you want to see?" Mercedes returned.

"How about _Titanic_? It's always showing."

"Really?"

He realized she was unimpressed with his choice and grinned. Maybe she was different than the other girls he dated? "You don't like love stories?"

"I love love stories. It's just that we've seen _Titanic_ a bunch of times."

"What about _Moors_?"

"That French movie?"

"It's in French?" He didn't know that.

"Yes."

"Do you like French movies?"

"I'm French, I better like French movies."

"You're French?"

"I was born in Paris."

"Texas?"

"France!"

He laughed. "I'm just teasing."

She pursed her lips. " _Moors_ is starting soon."

"Well let's go." He held out his hand.

She took it.

 _ **ATU**_

Marcy leaned on her knees on her stool at the island. "I can't wait to see you, dude! You're going to love it here!"

"You already like your town?" Jude Nixon's voice came down the line. Marcy had him on speakerphone.

"It's alright. I haven't been anywhere but school and the grocers."

"We've been to different stores for the house and a couple restaurants." Mal pointed out.

"Hush!"

Jude laughed. "I can't wait to see you and Yuria, brah."

"I can't wait to see you either. I'll warn you now; Laura's going to make you go to therapy."

Laura made a face as she diced tomatoes.

"Therapy?" Jude sounded uncertain. "It's not going to hurt, is it?"

"So far, all we've done is talked. No one hits you."

Laura and Mal were appalled.

"Okay, I'll let you get back to packing and I'll call Yuria. See you Sunday!"

"Goodbye, dude!" Jude hung up.

Marcy lifted the receiver and set it back down.

"Did you get hit, Marce?" Mal bit the bullet and asked.

"When?" Marcy felt her forehead.

"When you were with those other people."

She looked away. "It doesn't matter."

"Yes, it does!" Laura was outraged and more than a little upset with their parents.

Marcy turned back and looked down. "So what? I could handle it. I'm strong."

"Were they always hitting you?" Mal asked quietly.

"No. Sometimes we were cut or injected or submerged or starved or punished into hurting ourselves. It wasn't always strikes."

"That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I meant did this always happen to you when you were gone?"

"Since Seattle."

Laura left quickly.

Marcy looked after her with a frown. "Is she okay?"

Mal stared at her before leaning over to kiss her.

She felt static and leaned back. "Why'd you do that?"

"Why'd I kiss you?" He looked at her, hurt.

"No. Why'd you shock me?"

He looked down at his feet. He was wearing woolen socks. "I didn't mean to."

"It felt like a spark."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I kinda liked it."

"Are you okay with kissing me?"

She thought about it. Honestly she didn't want anybody even looking at her, let alone touching her but it was Mal. She always kissed him and truthfully he was driving the light away. He was what she needed to keep the light at bay. "Yes."

He was really afraid she'd say no so when she didn't, he sagged in relief. "I want to keep kissing you."

"It'll have to wait. I want to talk to Yuria. I don't know what time it is where she is and I don't want her to get in trouble."

"Alright. Later then."

She gave him a short kiss before dialing the number. "A preview."

He smiled, promising himself to always protect her.

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes felt very off about this date. Was it because he was a bad boy and the thought of that was more appealing than the reality or was it deeper?

She found herself watching his every move. Not that there'd been many. He'd been asleep since the movie started. He made a weird whistling sound through his nose.

 _Mikey's snoring is a lot cuter_. She thought.

For Quinn's part, she couldn't get over how confused her date looked. He was staring at the screen like he'd never seen moving pictures before. She knew it was in a different language but there were subtitles and it was a straight forward movie.

Soon the lights turned on and everyone began leaving.

"Want food?" Dustin asked.

Dax snorted awake. "Huh?! What?!"

"Dude, food."

"Oh yeah." Dax stretched.

Mercedes eyed him darkly. "Actually I'm not hungry."

"You're not?" He was surprised.

"No."

"Want to walk around the mall?"

"No thank you. I want to go home."

"Aww! Why don't you stay out a bit?" He wrapped his arm around her.

She leaned away from his embrace, totally turned off. "I'd really rather go home."

"Come on, cutie. We can go back to my place. My parents aren't there and we can have some fun."

"No thank you."

He blinked, completely taken off guard. No girl had ever straight out told him no before. He smiled rakishly. "You don't mean that. Come on, girl. I can make your dreams come true."

"My dream is to go home. Alone."

He frowned. "What's your problem?! I'm being nice to you!"

"And that means I have to spread my legs for you?! Nope!" She stood.

"Hey! Get your fat ass back here!"

"Don't talk to my sister that way!" Quinn yelled.

"Mind your own business, girlie." Dustin scoffed.

"Drop dead, creep!" Quinn shot up and pushed by Dax to follow her sister out.

Both boys jumped up and went to snatch the girls back. "Hey!" They were promptly dealt with.

Both girls kicked them in the family jewels then the chest. "Stay away from us!" They ran out as staff watched in amusement as the boys groaned on the ground.

Mercedes and Quinn ran to the mall, where there was plenty of light and people. They called Laura to come pick them up then went shopping in Neiman Marcus to calm down.

When Laura was out front, she texted them so they ran out and jumped in her car.

"How was the movie? Did something happen?" Laura pressed. "You sounded shaky on the phone."

Mercedes frowned as she put on her seatbelt. "We have to tell you something. At home."

"Really?" Quinn was surprised.

"Yes, Quinnie. We need to stop keeping secrets."

Laura stopped the car amidst cars behind them honking. "Did something happen to you?!"

"We'll talk about it at home. Go."

Laura knew they wouldn't talk until they were at home so she started driving again. People were going to stop hurting her family.

 _ **ATU**_

Laura opened the door and let Mercedes and Quinn in. The trio took off their outside gear. "Okay, we're home. Spill it."

"We want Marcy and Maddie there. And Grandmother and Mamma and Bernie." Mercedes shook her head.

"Put your things away and we'll be in the studio."

The duo ran upstairs and put their boots back in their spots before putting away their shopping.

"I can't believe those guys were such creeps." Quinn spat suddenly.

"That girl was right." Mercedes frowned. She should have just canceled.

"Sorry I talked you into going on the date." Quinn's lips twisted.

"I wanted to go because I missed out on Puck and I didn't want to anymore. But Dax is no Puck. He's a jerk and I'm never speaking to him again!"

"Good." Quinn took her hand. "Let's go."

They went downstairs and to the studio. The women were there as Marcy drew and the others talked.

"We had a date tonight." Quinn announced.

"What?!" They all blinked.

"We went on a secret double date."

"What?!" Laura was so mad.

"We're sorry, Laura." Mercedes bowed her head.

"That was so dangerous! Did you even see a movie?! Did you leave the mall?! I'm so disappointed in you, Mercy!"

Mercedes sniffled. "We're sorry. I got asked out by this guy and I thought he was nice."

"You're new to this town. You don't know how it works. What if something had gone wrong?!"

"He and his friend put their hands on us."

"What?!" She was now mad at the boys. "Where's Marc?!"

"No!" Mercedes and Quinn didn't want him in any fights.

"Tell us exactly what happened." Xhi-Xhi demanded.

So they did.

Marcy broke the silence by laughing.

Mercedes beamed. "I knew you'd like it."

"Next time go for the throat." She wiped away tears. "Just blow out the knee then the throat. It sends a message."

"Okay." Mercedes suppressed her smile.

Laura sighed. "I'm glad you handled yourselves but next time tell me what's going on. I don't want anymore of my sisters hurt. Got it?"

Mercedes and Quinn nodded. "Yes, Laura."

"Good. Are you hungry? There's still a bit of dinner left over."

Quinn brightened. "Ooh! What is it?!"

 _ **ATU**_

Mercedes waited for Mike to be half asleep before poking his face. "Mikey, we have to talk."

He made a sound. "About what?"

"We're telling him?" Quinn sat up.

"Yes." Mercedes poked his face again. "Mikey's levelheaded. He won't go fight."

"He used to."

"Oh poo! You're right."

"Why am I fighting?" Mike spoke up.

"You're not. You have to promise us you won't fight anybody."

"Mercy,-"

"Promise!"

"Okay, fine! I promise."

Mercedes told him all that'd happened concerning Dax.

He was sitting up and vibrating in anger by the time she was done. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Mikey, you promised!"

He was angry that he'd promised. "Fine! But I'm very mad at you!"

"Me?!"

Quinn smiled.

"Why didn't you just tell me you had dates?" Mike was hurt.

Mercedes lifted a shoulder. "Because you always run our boyfriends off."

"They don't deserve you!"

"Well we have to go out with somebody! We can't just keep having sex with you!"

"Why not?!"

Quinn hit his chest. "We want to get married some day!"

He pouted. "Why do you have to have other people?"

"Well you've never asked us out."

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to."

"We thought you weren't interested." Mercedes was confused. "Do you want to?"

Mike looked down at his lap before looking up and eyeing both. "Yes."

"Really?" Quinn perked up.

"Yes. I love you. Better than any other boy will."

Both hugged him. "Oh Mikey!"

He patted their backs. "We can go out tomorrow."

"We have photo shoots. Bernie set something up really quickly." Mercedes told him. "She's serious about us continuing Mamma's legacy."

"What time is it over?"

"Probably late at night."

"Then we can have a date here. Sunday afternoon. We can have a movie date in the theater."

"Can we still dress up?" Quinn wanted to know.

"Go nuts."

Quinn squealed. "I knew we'd end up together!"

Mike and Mercedes laughed.


	21. Chapter21

**_Please visit me on Wattpad. Same handle. Better access to my stories._**

 ** _Enjoy and review!_**

 ** _NJPNJPNJP_**

"Hurry up, girls!" Laura yelled.

"We're coming!" Quinn yelled back.

"We don't have much time!"

"Okay!"

Marc, Mike and Mal stood by Laura by the front door. "They're taking forever."

"Yes, they are." Laura bit off.

Marcy ran downstairs. "I'm ready."

"What took _you_ so long?" Mal didn't get it.

"Maddie."

Maddie ran downstairs. "I'm ready! Don't leave me!"

"Mercy! Quinn! Hurry up!" Laura shouted.

Xhi-Xhi and Gertie walked downstairs.

"Thank you!"

" _Talent is never late, everyone else is simply early_." Xhi-Xhi said.

"Grandmother, I'm trying to teach them to be considerate."

Gertie blinked. "Considerate?"

"Yes." Laura set her hands on her hips. "If you're not down here in sixty seconds, I'm leaving without you!"

Mercedes flew downstairs. "I'm ready, Laura!"

"Put on your things!"

Mercedes pouted as she did so.

Quinn finally came downstairs.

"What on Earth were you doing?" Laura snapped.

"Getting ready." Quinn lifted her nose.

"Put on your things and let's go."

Quinn sulked as she did so.

"We'll see you when we come home." Laura told Marc. "Are you sure you can handle everything on your own?"

"Yeah, yeah." He waved her away. "We're only getting two beds and desks for upstairs and two beds for downstairs along with dressers. We can handle this. You've got no faith in us."

"Because you forgot about bathroom stuff." Marcy monotoned.

Marc grimaced. "We'll remember."

"Uh huh…"

"We're counting on you." Laura ushered her female family out.

"We got this!" Marc swore. "You just go see Bernie and do your shoot!"

Laura protested but he shut her out.

"We got this, right?" Marc looked at Mike and Mal.

Both nodded. "Right!"

"Okay then! Let's hit it!"

 _ **ATU**_

Laura smiled for the camera. She shivered a bit because she was by a window even though the building was heated. She tried to not let it show.

Arthur Billings, the photographer, yelled for everyone to stop what they were doing. He had an idea.

Laura looked at him flatly as he backed away. She didn't want to wear this big floppy hat.

"No, no! Lose the hat!" He changed his mind. He ran his hand through his disheveled hair. "I want something big!"

"This dude is a bigger diva than Paul." Marcy snacked on a pretzel rod covered in veggie dip.

"He's eccentric." Mercedes agreed wholeheartedly.

"He's insane if he thinks that hat is a good idea." Quinn scoffed.

"Why doesn't he just go simple?" Maddie didn't get it. "She's wearing the jacket. It should be all about her torso."

They were modeling clothes for a new line.

"Because you have much more sense than him." Marcy deadpanned.

"Photographer not always right." Gertie shook her head.

Arthur shook his head. "Go take a rest. Let me see the little one."

Maddie frowned. She had a name!

"Come on, munchkin."

She stomped over to the platform erected and glared at him.

"Hey! Smile! That brooding look only works for that mean sister!"

Marcy started across the space to go slap him but Mercedes grabbed her arm and swung her around. "No, no, no!"

Laura sighed. "Ignore him, Marcy."

"Do you?" Marcy snapped.

"Yes. It's the only way to get through this shoot."

The others mumbled, agreeing.

 _ **ATU**_

Marc tapped his chin.

Mike gave him a flatly irritated look. "Come on! Do you like it or not?!"

"It looks good but that's us. We need something a girl would like."

"I'm sure Yuria will like whatever we get."

"We want her to be safe and comfortable." Mal protested. "She is used to horrible conditions. Don't we want to change that?"

"With a desk?" Mike lifted a brow.

"With everything…"

Mike lifted his shoulders. "I'm not trying to make her uncomfortable. I just don't want to be here all day. We have to buy this stuff and take it back to the house."

"No, we have to buy this stuff and pay them to bring it back to the house." Marc corrected. "We came in my baby and there's _no_ room."

"We're not trying to hurt your precious baby." Mal rolled his eyes.

"You're damn right my baby's precious!"

Mike laughed. "Come on! I don't want to be here all day!"

"Okay, fine! This is a great desk. Let's go to the wardrobes so we can go to the bedding department. Wait a minute! Does this mean we have to clean after the delivery men drop this stuff off?!"

Mike and Mal looked at each other with wide eyes.

 _ **ATU**_

"How are you holding up?" Bernie asked the girls.

"I'm tired!" Maddie complained.

"I'm sleepy!" Marcy frowned.

"I'm hungry!" Quinn snapped.

"I'm cold!" Mercedes shivered.

"I think we're ready to go." Laura stood up.

"Well you did good for your first shoot after-" Bernie stopped.

The girls looked at her, hurt etched into their faces.

Bernie swallowed hard. "You did good."

They looked away.

Gertie wiped away tears before they could fall. "Let go. Hungry."

They got ready to go then thanked everyone on their way out. Bernie and her assistant went back to their hotel while the Fabanges women went back to the house.

They came upon the boys in the kitchen, eating ice cream.

"Please tell me you ate real food first." Laura begged.

"We did so!" Marc was offended.

"What'd you eat?"

"We ate spaghetti."

"Is any left?" Quinn demanded.

"Yes, there is." He bopped her nose.

She smiled. "I'm happy!"

"She can do happiness?" Mal muttered.

Marcy sat next to him and took his bowl. "Happiness isn't the trick. Without someone else being in pain is."

He kissed her cheek, his lips cold. "You're right."

"Guys." Mike admonished. "Be nice."

"Whipped." Marcy stuck the spoon in her mouth.

Mike cut his eyes at her as Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Leave Mikey alone!"

"I don't want to talk about him no way."

"Leave _me_ alone!"

"You are alone."

"Marc!"

"Moppet." Marc was exasperated.

"I'm sick of you both." Marcy pointed the spoon.

"What have _I_ done?!" Laura gaped.

"Marcy's just hungry." Mercedes pushed Quinn and Mike over. "If she had food in her, she'd be nicer."

"That might work." Marcy gave Mal back his bowl. "Where's the spaghetti?"

"On the range." Marc pointed.

"I want ice cream!" Maddie declared.

"No." Laura shut that down. "You're eating spaghetti first."

"But I want ice cream! Is there bread?"

Marc chuckled. "Yeah, there's garlic toast."

"Yay!"

 _ **ATU**_

"This looks so nice." Marcy complimented.

"Thanks." Mal leaned against the door.

Marcy went to a desk. "Did you have a hard time agreeing on stuff?"

"Not really." He lied.

She looked back at him and lifted a brow.

"Or we did."

She smiled. "They'll love it. Thank you for doing this."

"I'd do anything for you."

She went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on tiptoe and kissed him gently.

He smiled. "Want to go to our room?"

"Why?" She looked at him seriously.

He pouted. "You don't want to be with me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"No."

She kissed him again. "I'll see you in a minute. I want to call Yuria before her plane ride."

"She's coming first?"

"Yeah. She'll be getting in at noon. Hopefully."

He nuzzled her. "She'll make it."

She gave him a kiss that nearly made him go limp. "See you soon." She walked out of the guest room.

He slid down the door, unable to support his weight. She knew how to knock his lights out.

Maddie walked in. "Why are you on the ground?"

"What do you want?" He climbed to his feet.

She took his hand and pulled him out. "I want you to read to me."

He smiled at her. Would his own child like him to read to them?

 _ **ATU**_

"I think we should find a church."

Everyone stared at Laura.

"We should find a church." She repeated. "We're very religious people and we need to keep our spiritual connection strong."

"Does God not love us anymore?" Maddie asked.

"Of course He does, honey."

"Then why didn't He bring our parents back?"

"He doesn't do that anymore."

"What about the baby?"

Marcy and Mal looked away.

"What happened with the baby was bad but that doesn't mean He doesn't love us anymore. Just that He's going to give us something special to help us get over it." Laura explained.

"So we can go to church?" Maddie wanted to know.

"We can go to church."

"I want to go back." Marcy mumbled.

Mal took her hand and squeezed it. "Me too."

"I miss church." Mercedes piped up.

"Me too." Mike nodded.

"What church are we going to go to?" Marc raised a concern. "We have to look strange to other people."

"I don't want to go!" Quinn crossed her arms.

"We're going." Laura put her foot down. "We can just try out different churches until we find the right fit."

"Next week, right?" Marcy hoped. "I don't want to miss Yuri."

"Yes, definitely next week."

"Church good." Gertie nodded. "Stay in temple for weeks."

"So have I." Xhi-Xhi murmured.

Quinn got up and left the kitchen.

"We'll go talk to her." Mercedes pulled Mike up.

Laura sagged. "Thanks, guys."

Marc put his hand on hers as they left. "She'll come around."

"She'd come around faster if you'd stop babying her." Marcy stabbed at her French toast.

"She just needs time."

"What do we need?" She pierced him with a deep stare.

"We all need time. We just need to be patient with each other.

Marcy stared him down as she ate the last of her food. When she finished, she set her fork down. "I think I'll get dressed now."

"Marce."

"Nope. We all need time, right? This is mine." She got up and left.

"Meet me in the garage at 11:30!"

She pretended she couldn't hear him as she ran out.

"Mal, go make sure she doesn't destroy my stuff."

"She's right, you know." Mal left.

"She is." Xhi-Xhi drank her tea. "Lucille needs to learn we're all hurting."

"She'll get it, Grandmother." Marc knew Quinn wasn't trying to be a bear but was frustrated by her behavior anyway.

"She's so mean." Maddie pouted. "She won't even play with me anymore and she's always yelling at everybody."

"Poor Quinnie." Gertie shook her head.

Laura sighed. Her family was a mess. Could she even fix everything? It didn't feel like it.

 _ **ATU**_

"Are you still mad at me?" Marc straightened from leaning on his car.

Marcy said nothing as she got in.

"That's a yes." He muttered as he climbed in, too.

Gertie, Xhi-Xhi, Bernie and Alicia had gone to the airport an hour earlier to leave.

He drove back to the airport and parked. They went inside and found the right gate. The flight was called and they waited.

Soon the flight came through the gate. A young Vietnamese girl walked through.

"Yuri!" Marcy yelled.

"Marceline Anne!" Yuria Parker yelled back.

Marcy went to her and hugged her tightly. "I missed you, dude!"

"I missed you, too." Yuria cried, not having seen her in months.

"Come on. Let's go get your bags. You'll love the house and your room."

"Who is this?" Yuria gestured to Marc, who followed behind them.

"My brother." She said flatly.

"Hello." Yuria turned to offer her hand to him. "I'm Yuria Parker."

"Marcus Donald; call me Marc." Marc shook her hand before kissing the back of it.

Yuria smiled.

He winked at her. "Which ones are yours?"

She cocked her head with a small frown.

"Bags." He pointed to the carousal.

"Oh!" She giggled. "I have a lot."

"You travel heavy, huh? I got a sister that does that."

"She's super annoying." Marcy took Yuria's hand and led her to baggage claim.

Yuria grabbed all of her bags but Marc had to carry most. She did indeed have a lot. They went outside after passing through TSA customs again.

They loaded up the Rolls Royce and Marc started driving.

"Are you hungry?" Marcy asked, having opted to sit in the back. "We could stop somewhere."

"I don't know too many American restaurants." Yuria was unsure.

"We don't either." Marc assured her. "But there's a place we tried recently that's pretty good."

"Freddy's!" Marcy yelled.

"We'll go to Freddy's." Marc drove that way according to his GPS.

"What should I get?" Yuria asked as they all got out.

"It's a burger place so any kind of hamburger you want to try and fries. French fries are awesome!" Marcy took her hand.

"We should buy something for everyone." Marc remarked.

"I'm going to buy a huge bottle of fry sauce." Marcy barely paid attention to him.

"Fry sauce?" Yuria was in awe.

"Here." Marcy took her to the dispensers and added a tiny bit to a small white cup. "Try it."

Yuria tried it. "That's delicious."

"I'm going to get a big bottle of that. Maybe two!"

"Shall I buy it as well?"

"Do you have American cash?"

"No." Yuria pouted.

"That's okay. We can go to a bank and get conversion." Marcy took her back to the registers. "Which do you want to try?"

"The number eight." Yuria pointed.

"Me too!"

"Is that all?" The worker asked.

"No." Marcy listed six other sandwiches and an order of fries for each before moving so Marc could go.

Marc pointed out his and added three bottles of fry sauce. "To go please."

"Wow!" The worker's eyes widened. "Feeding a crowd?"

"There's a lot of us." Marc smirked with a small head-shake.

She rung him up with a blush and took his card after reading off the total.

"Lady's gonna get you." Marcy hissed.

"I haven't done anything!" Marc took his card back along with their number.

"You're flirting again!"

Marc walked to a booth and sat down. "I am not."

Marcy pulled Yuria to him and sat across from him. "Yes, you are. You made her blush."

"I didn't even do anything. She might just be hot in this store."

Marcy pursed her lips. "Be glad I don't want to hurt Laura."

"You're confusing Yuria. There's nothing going on between us."

"Between you and the cashier or you and Laura?" Marcy pinned him with a knowing stare.

Marc gulped. "Laura and I have an understanding."

"Where she gives her all to you and you sleep with anyone that'll let you?"

"Stop shaming me!"

"You're damn right, I'm shaming you! It's not just you! If Laura decides you've gone too far, she could not want to be around you or us! Then we'll be in different countries while she's off living her life free of the people who keep giving her headaches!"

"Laura would never do that." He frowned. "She's responsible. She would never get rid of us."

"Keep playing games with her heart. We'll all lose."

 _ **ATU**_

"They're here!" Maddie ran back to the group.

"Stand up straight." Laura instructed.

The front door opened. Marc, Marcy and Yuria walked through.

"Welcome, Yuria!" Laura, Mike, Mercedes, Quinn, Mal and Maddie yelled.

Yuria gasped. No one had ever welcomed her to a place before.

"Hi!" Maddie ran over and waved. "I'm Maddie!"

"Hello, Maddie." Yuria shook her hand.

Maddie was happy someone was treating her like a grown up. "Your room is by mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can show you to your room while the boys get your bags."

Mike and Mal glared at her even though they always planned on helping. "Thanks a lot, MadCap!"

Maddie smiled brightly. "You're welcome!"

"Just come help." Marc was amused.

The duo filed past Yuria. "Hi."

"Hello." Yuria waved.

"That's Mikey and Mal." Marcy told her. "And this is Laura."

Laura came forward to shake her hand. "Hello. I'm the one who talked to your parents."

Yuria hugged her. "Thank you."

Laura hugged her back. "You're welcome, sweetheart."

Yuria backed away and tried to get a handle on her emotions.

"This is Mercy." Marcy introduced them.

"Mercedes Catherine but please do call me Mercy." Mercedes hugged her. "I can already tell you're a special person."

Yuria sank into the hug, unused to them. "Hello."

"And this is Quinn." Marcy was still miffed at the blonde.

"Hello." Quinn shook her hand.

The boys trudged past, shoeless. "Get the food, Marce!"

"Oh yeah." Marcy went to get the food and came back in. "Take these to the kitchen, Quinn."

Quinn took the bags from her and sniffed. "It's still warm."

"You better not eat all our fries."

"I won't!" Quinn ran to the kitchen.

"Maddie, follow her." Laura urged the little girl.

Maddie ran out of the foyer screaming.

"Let's go up to your room." Marcy led the rest of them upstairs to the room between hers and Maddie's.

The boys returned from the closet.

"So this is Mikey." Marcy brought him closer.

Yuria smiled. "Hello, Mikey."

"I usually don't let other people call me that but for you, I'll make an exception." He kissed the back of her hand.

"And this is Mal." Marcy took his hand.

Yuria shook his hand next. "What do I call you?"

"Everyone calls me Mal. But family calls me Mally Mal." Mal kissed the back of her hand. "You can call me either."

Yuria felt touched. They were all so nice. She hadn't had a lot of that. "Thank you."

"So what side of the room do you want?" Marcy asked.

Yuria shook her head. "It doesn't matter. I don't want to cause a fuss."

"Stop that!" Marcy cocked her head. "Just say what you want!"

Yuria pointed. "This side."

"Thank you. I can help you unpack. Everybody else can go."

"How are you going to kick us out?" Mike grumped.

"You better hope Quinn and Maddie aren't eating your food."

He came to attention. "What food?!"

"Better go check the kitchen."

"They better not!" Marc ran out, Mike on his heels.

"You know you care." Marcy waved a hand.

Mal bowed to Yuria. "See you later." He ran out.

"You can't run us out with the threat of missing out on food." Mercedes said.

"Just get out." Marcy pushed her out.

"This is very not nice of you!"

"I'm not nice. Take your role model."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Welcome, Yuria. Get settled in. We'll see you at dinner. Come on, Mercy."

"But she's so mean at times!" Mercedes complained.

"I know."

Marcy closed the door on them then turned to Yuria. "Now that they're gone, we can unpack in peace."

Yuria raised a brow with a small smirk. "Did you have to kick them out? What are we to discuss?"

"Not a damn thing."

 _ **ATU**_

Mike sipped his grape juice mixed with 7Up. "Are you sure this isn't too scary for you?"

Mercedes stayed behind his shoulder. "I'm fine!"

Quinn whimpered, also behind his back. "It's just a movie!"

"Alright." Mike knew they were scared and planned to watch a comedy for them after so they wouldn't have nightmares.

"This is the theater." Laura said as she and Joseph came inside.

Mike shushed her.

"Sorry, guys!" Laura hushed her voice. "But come here and meet Mr. DiGianni."

"Just call me Joe." Joseph- Joe waved a hand.

The trio came over and shook his hand. "Hello."

"This is Mike, Mercy and Quinn." Laura pointed out each.

"I'll get your names in no time." Joe nodded.

"Next, I'll show you to your room."

"Thank you."

"Go back to your movie, guys."

"What's for dinner?" Quinn stared at Joe.

"He doesn't have to cook on his first day." Laura glared at her.

"That's okay." Joe interrupted. "It can be a "get to know you" dinner. Something easy like Alfredo."

Quinn sniffed.

Mercedes pinched her.

"Ow!"

"Be nice!"

Quinn sulked.

Mercedes frowned at her before looking at Joe. "Thank you in advance. We love pasta."

Joe smiled. "Good."

"See you later." Laura ushered him out.

The three went back to sit down.

"You gotta be nicer to people, Q." Mike chided.

Quinn grabbed his arm and hugged it, laying her face on it.

He looked at Mercedes, who was pouting. He kissed both.

 _ **ATU**_

"Are you still mad at me?" Marc asked.

"Why would I still be mad at you?" Marcy flipped through her sports magazine.

"You haven't said two words to me since we brought Yuria home."

"What do you want me to say, Marc?"

"That you're not going to let Quinn's attitude come between us."

"So you'll admit she's got an attitude?"

"Will that get you to lighten up? Yes, she's got a terrible attitude!"

"Nope. Still mad."

He deflated. "There's nothing I can do about it."

"There's plenty you can do about it but you refuse to do it. It's only going to hurt her on the long run. People only feel sorry for you for so long."

"I gotta protect her. I gotta protect all of you." He nudged her shoulder. "Even you."

"I can take care of myself." She was unmoved.

"Nah. We do better together. I'll always look out for you."

She said nothing.

"Love you?"

"If I tell you I'm no longer mad, will _this_ be over?"

"Yes."

"I'm no longer mad."

"I don't believe you."

She hit him with her book then stood up as people came down the hall. A lanky blond strode through, searching for someone. "Hey, Jude!"

Jude Nixon turned his head and saw her, his face lighting up. "Dude!"

"Dude!" She ran to him and leapt into his arms.

They fell to the ground and he hugged her tight. "Dude!"

"Dude!" She kissed his face.

He laughed. "Dude!"

Marc walked over and picked her up. "Stop acting like long lost lovers in a telenovella and introduce me to your friend."

She pouted before holding out a hand to help Jude up. "This is my buddy, Jude Nixon. Jude, this is my oldest brother, Marc."

"Hey, brah." Jude stretched out a hand.

Marc set Marcy on her feet and took it. "What's up, man?"

"How many bags did you bring?" Marcy asked.

"Five big ones and this one." Jude lifted the backpack hanging off his shoulder.

"Cool. You won't be going to school this week cuz you gotta get tested but you'll definitely be going next week and it'll be amazing."

"Can't wait."

 _ **ATU**_

Joe gathered enough plates for everyone and held them out to Maddie. "Thank you for being my special helper tonight."

"You're welcome." She beamed as she went to set out place settings in the dining room. When she came back, she continued. "I always help out. We all do."

"You help your parents?"

Maddie grew sad. "We did."

He noticed. "Where are your parents?"

"They died."

Joe flinched. "I'm sorry, sweetie."

"Marcy says we'll meet again."

"That's right. Which one is she?"

"Marcy has green eyes and dark hair."

"The one who scowls?"

Maddie giggled. "That's just her face."

Joe smiled. "We gotta help her smile more. She's adorable. _You catch more flies with honey than vinegar_."

"Momma Rose used to say that but Marcy always said that's how you end up with flies."

Joe laughed. "She's a character, huh?"

"No, she's a person." Maddie gathered the silverware.

"No. I meant- never mind. You go set the flatware out."

"Okay."

 _ **ATU**_

"That was great, Joe." Marc rubbed his stomach.

"Thanks, Marc." Joe cleared the table. The others got up to help him. He was surprised but realized he shouldn't be because Maddie had told him they helped out. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Laura gave him a sheet of paper. "This side is what we eat for lunch. It's the same thing every day so you don't have to worry about it changing. The other side is a list of our allergies."

Joe nodded. "Do you eat the same thing for breakfast or dinner?"

"No. Just lunch. Make sure that if you mix anything up, do _not_ give apple juice to anyone but Marcy. She'll go ballistic."

His eyes widened. "Got it."

Laura smiled. "Thank you."


	22. UPDATE

I'm sorry to inform readers of this story that I will not be uploading any more of it. has been a really good website but it's just too hard to keep uploading stories to. If you want to continue wih this story or others I've written/am writing, head over to Wattpad. I'm in the process of uploading all of my stories onto that website and certain stories are already finished.

See you there!

Nene J. Phillips

Wattpad handle is NeneJPhilly


End file.
